Fansies Meet Newsies
by pselJacobs
Summary: -title temporary- 4 best friends who are huge Newsies fans travel back to 1899 New York and get involved with the newsies and the strike. R and R! K just in case.
1. Back in Time

_So, this story is about me and my 3 best friends. We're all extreme fansies. Just a heads up, some of the dialogue between the 4 of us is inside jokes so you probably won't quite some of it. I'll do my best to explain them. But please continue to read the story!_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only myself; my friends own themselves**

Chapter 1

"OMLJ! YOU'RE HERE!" Fiona cried as she, Casey and Amanda ran out of Fiona's house to meet their friend Jean. Fiona had long-ish light brown hair and green-gray eyes. She was pretty tall.

"JEAN!" Casey exclaimed as they all attacked her. She also had long-ish hair, but it was bright blonde and she had blue-green eyes. She was average height, which in her words was 'short'.

"Ahhhh! All the moose are back together!" Jean said happily as she hugged them back. She was Korean and had medium length black hair and brown eyes. She was the shortest out of them, but not by much.

"Uh, it's meese. Not 'all the moose'," Amanda corrected. She had long red hair and blue eyes which were covered by black-rimmed glasses. She was also tall.

"Oh, true, true."

They all chattered happily as they walked inside the house and up the stairs to the room where they would be staying.

The 4 would be spending their April vacation together and they were so excited. They all lived relatively far from each other: Fiona, Amanda and Casey lived in Massachusetts, but different parts; and Jean lived in Virginia. So they rarely ever got to hang out all together. But they were still best friends.

In the guest room, they were sitting on the big bed talking about what they were going to do.

"I can't believe we're all here!" Jean said. "It's like not even reality."

"I never thought we'd get you up here," Casey told her.

"But now that you are, we have so much to do!" Fiona informed them.

"But there's one thing we need to do first," Amanda stated. She looked to her friends who caught on and smiled.

"NEWSIES!" they called out.

They were all huge Newsies fans. Jean was the last to find out about it, but after just watching the first 5 minutes, she immediately fell in love with it.

Casey got her DVD out of her bag and put it in. She rejoined her friends on the bed and they watched their favorite movie. They sang along o all the songs and even danced to the dances. They also commented on the guys they liked.

"I want to marry Racetrack," Amanda told them. "I don't know what it is, I just have a thing for Italians."

"Um, hello. Spot is the best. He is obviously the hottest," Fiona commented.

"He looks like he's 11 years old!" Jean argued.

"No he doesn't! Casey, back me up here." She looked to the blonde for support, but saw her looking down and biting her lip. "Case?"

"Well-"

"You agree?"

"No! I think Spot is insanely hot. It's just…he's not really my favorite anymore."

"What? Who is?"

"David."

"He's such a nerd!"

"Fiona, I think we all know Casey has a thing for nerds," Amanda teased, referencing the last guy she really liked who had been a big computer nerd. Casey threw a pillow at her.

"Crutchy," Jean said in a dreamy voice. The 3 looked to her.

"Oh no, she's in her Crutchy trance," Casey saw. "She'll come out of it as soon as they scene's over.

And sure enough, when he left the screen, she snapped out of it. "No! We need more Crutchy time!"

"You are so obsessed with him," Fiona chuckled.

"He's so cute and sweet."  
>"And so is David!" Casey pointed out.<p>

"David's still a nerd." Casey glared at her. "Are you trying to give me the evil eye?"

"Maybe."

"That only works in _Assassins_."

"Guys, shut it! It's Brooklyn," Amanda let them know.

Fiona got excited. "Brooklyn!"

"Dude, I'd be a Brooklyn newsie just for the slingshot," Jean told them. "It's so bad-ass!"

"What do you think guys, could I handle being a Brooklyn newsie?" Casey wondered, jokingly.

"Yes Casey. Cause you are defiantly the most bad-as of us all," Amanda answered sarcastically. They all had to laugh at that. Casey had been dubbed 'Most Innocent' long ago and never did anything bad.

They watched the rest of the movie, making commentary and comments throughout the whole thing.

When it was done, Casey asked them, "How amazing would it be to actually be a part of that? Like if we could go into the movie."  
>"I circle that idea!" Amanda agreed. Instead of saying they "heart" thing, they would say they "circle" things. It's a long back story, but circles were important to them, as they were equal. So it meant more to circle things than to heart things.<p>

"If we could be the only girl newsies, omigod I would die!" Jean added.

"To be the only girls around all those guys, yes!" Fiona continued.

"I'd want to be there during the strike. It'd be so exciting," Casey admitted. The others agreed.

"Hey, it's still light out. You guys wanna go for a walk?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah. Sure. Let's go," they answered.

They walked into town, still talking about Newsies and how they wished it was real. They were so absorbed in their conversation that they didn't see the man they walked right into.

"Oh, we're so sorry sir," Casey apologized. But when they saw him, they froze. He was wearing clothes that weren't from their time. They looked like they were from the early 1900s.

"That's alright young ladies. Just watch where you're going." And he walked away. They watched him go, and their mouths dropped when they saw where they were. They found themselves in the idle of a street filled with people and sellers all dressed from the 1900s and carriages. Their surroundings looked like an old fashioned city. They were all in too much shock to speak.

But Amanda found her voice and wondered, "Where are we?"

"When are we is more like it?" Fiona also asked.

"Let's get out of everyone's way and we can talk," Casey suggested as she pushed them to an alley off the street. "Well, we're defiantly not in 2012."

"Bro, this is insane," Jean stated. "Seriously, what's going on?"  
>"It seems we traveled back in time…somehow," Amanda guessed.<p>

"But to where and when?"  
>"Fiona saw a newspaper lying on the ground. She picked it up and read the date. Her eyes went wide. "1899," she read.<p>

"What?" Casey asked.

"We're in the year 1899." She showed them the paper. "And New York according to this."

Casey put two and two together. "We're in New York in 1899?" They nodded. "Guys, think about it." It took them a second, but they realized they were in the same place and time they had been wishing to be in. "See? And you call me the dumb blonde."  
>"But you don't actually think we're in the movie do you?" Jean questioned. "Like is this legit or did we just go back in time?"<br>"There's only one way to find," Fiona said. They walked out of the alley and went to see if their wish had truly come true.

_Jokes Dictionary:_

_OMLJ: 'Omi-Lion-Jesus'- expression based on Aslan from Narnia_

_Moose: our favorite animal_

_Meese: how we truly feel the plural of Moose should be  
>Assassins: musical that Fiona and I were in<em>

_Yes, we do actually talk like this…DON'T JUDGE! WE'RE THATRE KIDS!_

_The strike is gonna be coming up in the next few chapters. But it will come! Just keep reading. AND PLEASE REVIEW!_


	2. The Delancy Brothers

**Disclaimer: as much as I want to…I can't**

Chapter 2

As they were walking down the street, they kept their eyes peeled for any signs of the newsies.

"Do you think it's really possible that we're in the movie?" Amanda asked.

"Well, we came back in time to New York. So I'm pretty sure anything is possible," Jean answered,

"If we are in the movie, do you think the strike already happened?" Fiona wondered.

"I hope not!" Casey said.

As they were walking, they didn't notice the 2 guys following them. They smirked at each other and walked faster to catch up to them. One of them bumped into Casey's shoulder.

"Oh, excuse me miss," he said to her charmingly.

"Um, that's okay."

He didn't leave though. He just kept walking next to them. The second came up and bumped into Fiona.

"I'm sorry doll," he apologized, tipping his hat.

"Uh, that's alright."

He also didn't leave them.

The 4 were getting very nervous. They tried to walk faster to get away from them, but the guys blocked their path, stopping them.

"Could you please let us by?" Amanda wanted.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," the one with the mustache said, completely ignoring the question. "I'm Morris. Morris Delancey. And this here is my brother, Oscar." He smiled, but not caringly.

"Awesome, thanks. Now let us by," Jean demanded. They tried to walk around the 2 but were blocked again. They were starting to get scared.

"Now it wouldn't be very gentleman-like to leave you girls alone in the big city," Oscar said.

"You're new here. You might get lost," Morris added.

"I think we'll take our chances," Fiona stated.

They tried to get away again, but this time Morris grabbed Casey's arm hard. She gasped at his force. She tried to pull away, but his grip was strong. Oscar had done the same thing to Fiona and Amanda. Morris also grasped Jean.

"Like I said, we're not leaving," Morris told them.

"And neither are you," Oscar threatened.

The girls were terrified. They tried to fight as the guys started pulling them towards another alley. They were up against the wall when someone tapped on Oscar's and Morris's shoulders. They turned around and got punched in the face. When they fell, the girls saw who they had been looking for. They fell to the ground in shock.

"Crutch, help da goils," the one with the red bandanna instructed.

"'Kay, Jack." The curly haired boy worked his way over to them on his crutch while the other 3 boys worked on the Delancey brothers.

"Are you'se goils a'ight?" he asked them.

They nodded, still unable to speak.

With their help, Crutchy sat down between Jean and Amanda. Jean was staring at him and trying not to explode. He looked over to her and she suddenly got a cool demeanor.

"'Sup bro?" she said to him, trying to be smooth. He smiled at her and turned to Amanda and Fiona to make sure they were still okay. Amanda didn't notice though. She was too busy staring at one of the other guys.

Jean turned to Casey and mouthed, "Omi-Lion-Jesus! It's Crutchy!"

Casey was still a bit shaken after what had happened, but she was able to smile at her friend.

The 5 watched the rest of the fight and saw the 3 boys push the Delanceys out of the alley. They walked over to the group.

"Did dey hoit you'se goils?" Jack needed to know.

"They tried, but they didn't," Amanda answered.

"We'se saw dem walkin' behind you'se and we thought dey was up ta no good. So we'se followed 'em and when dey grabbed you'se, we'se hadda stop 'em," the Italian one explained.

"Are you'se all okay though?" the one with curly brown hair asked.

"Yes, we're fine," Fiona assured them.

"Just a little shaken," Casey added, rubbing her arm where Morris had grabbed her. Jack saw that and went to her.

He knelt in front of her and asked, "Ya arm a'ight?"

"Yeah, just a little sore." Her arm was red and you could see where his nails had dug in.

The boy with black hair shook his head. "Dose Delancey bruddas are real boneheads. We'se run in wid dem too many times."  
>"I'm Jack by da way. And dats Crutchy, Racetrack and Mush. We'se newsies 'ere in 'Hattan."<p>

"I'm Casey. And this is Jean, Amanda and Fiona."

"We're…new here," Fiona told them.

"Yeah, new to the place and time," Amanda went on.

"Time?" Mush wondered. "Wha'da ya mean time?"  
>The girls looked to each other and Jean explained, "We somehow came back in time to 1899 from the year 2012."<p>

The boys looked shocked.

"How'd you'se get 'ere?" Crutchy questioned.

"We don't know," Casey said. "We were just walking around and suddenly we were here."  
>"Well, dat would explain ya odd lookin' clothes," Jack brought up.<p>

"Oh! Z-formation snap!" Jean argued. "The guy with the cowboy hat around his neck says we're dressed weird?"  
>"It goes wid me nickname: Cowboy."<p>

"Ohhh," the girls responded, acting like this was new information.

"'Ey, you'se goils got anywheres ta stay tanight?" Race inquired. They shook their heads. "Why don'cha stay at de Lodgin' House wid us and de oudda boys? I'se sure dey wouldn't mind. And you'se could loin ta be newsies."  
>"That'd be great!" Amanda replied.<p>

"A'ight, let's get you'se ta ya new 'ome," Jack said.

They helped the girls up and then helped Crutchy; then walked out of the alley and towards the Lodging House.

_So, no real inside jokes to explain._

_Keep reading and reviewing!_


	3. Newsie Names

**Disclaimer: You all get the picture**

Chapter 3

After about 10 minutes, they arrived at a large building.

"Well, dis is 'ome sweet 'ome," Race announced.

The guys led the girls up the stairs and inside. In the entrance, they were met by a noisy crowd of boys all over the place.

"'Ey, shut it!" Jack yelled. That got them quiet. They all faced him. "So, we're got some new newsies joinin' us." He brought the girls forward and introduced them. "Dos is Fiona, Amanda, Jean and Casey. Dere new 'ere and are gonna be stayin' wid us. Dey's one of us, so you'se betta' treat 'em wid respect. If I'se 'ear one story of any of ya getting' outa line-"

"He'll take their food at dinner and eat it?" Amanda put in quietly, just loud enough for the other girls to hear. They snickered.

"Everybody understand?" Jack went on. They boys agreed. "Good. Now dat dats outa de way, goils, dese are da rest of the 'Hattan newsies: Kid Blink, Skittery, Snitch. Boots, Snipeshooter, Snoddy, Jake, Dutchy, Itey, Bumlets, Pie Eater, Specs and Swifty."

Even though they already knew them all, the girls still found it overwhelming getting all of this at once. "Don't worry," Jack said to them, "you'll loin 'em easy. But right now let's get'cha up ta ya room." He brought them upstairs with the rest of the group following. He stopped in front of a door and opened it, revealing a small room with two bunk beds, a closet and a dresser. "Dos is an extra room dat we just have. But it's ya room now. Dat door dere on da wall," he pointed out, "goes to da bathroom. We'se all gotta share dat. Our room is through de bathroom or it's da second door on dis hall. If you'se need anythin' let us know. But we'se'll let ya get settled." With that, he led everyone out and closed the door behind him.

When they were gone, the girls turned to one another and silently cheered. They were so excited that this had actually happened.

"I told you if we wished hard enough this would come true!" Casey gloated.

"I can't believe this is real!" Fiona exclaimed.

"And it's Crutchy!" Jean cried in an excited high-pitched voice. "He's even more adorable than in the movie!"  
>"Guys, I think I'm in love with Racetrack Higgins. He's just soooo cute and way too awesome for words," Amanda admitted.<p>

"You guys got to meet your newsies, but Casey and my circles are still uncompleted!" Fiona complained.

"You could meet Spot any day! I have to wait for the strike to start and who knows when that'll be!" Casey pointed out.

"Guys, you know what we need to do?" Jean thought aloud. "Come up with our newsie names." The others agreed. "Dibs on Moose!"

"No fair! I was gonna use that," Fiona said.

"I'll be Flame, because of my hair," Amanda picked.

"Casey, please be Squeaky. Just, please," Jean begged.

"I can't. It has to do with my personality, not a part I played. It should have to do with my blondeness."

"So like, Mirror?" Casey stuck her tongue at her.

"How about DBM for Dumb Blonde Moose?" Fiona suggested.

"Or just DB for Dumb Blonde," Amanda shortened.

"Yes! I love it! MY newsie name is DB."

"I still need one!" Fiona stated.

"How about Chem, since it's your dumb blonde moment," Casey thought of.

"Oh, oh! Dude! AP for Apocalyptic Moon!" Jean brought up.

"Guys, it's the apocalyptic moon!" Casey and Amanda quoted Fiona.

"Perfect! It's so me," she accepted.

"I feel like we're fitting in already," Amanda told them, smiling.

_Jokes Dictionary_

_He'll take their food at dinner and eat it: a threat that was said by a director of a show and we still use it_

_Squeaky: part I played in Assassins_

_Mirror: my dumbest dumb blonde moment ever had to do with a mirror_

_Chem: heavy emphasis on the 'ch'; what Fiona called chem_

_Apocalyptic Moon: what Fiona said about the moon once_

_Next one up really soon. But reviews make it come faster!_


	4. Roses and Thorns

**Disclaimer: so today at school I was asked what I would do if I was rich. And one of the first things that came into my head was 'I would buy the rights to Newsies'. But unfortunately, that was just a hypothetical situation. I do not own Newsies.**

Chapter 4

The rest of the day went by quickly. The girls hung around the guys, some more closely to others, and they were told the rules of the Lodge. They were also asked questions about their own time. The newsies were fascinated by all the inventions and development that had been created. The 4 showed them their cell phones and since Casey had had her purse when they came back here, she could show them her iPod. They boys never got tired of hearing stories of the future.

They also asked them questions about some of the things they said.

"Is it a future thing? Talkin' 'bout moose and coicles and all dat?" Skittery wondered.

"No, those are just inside jokes between us," Casey answered.

"They're things that have true meaning to us but make no sense to any one else," Amanda added.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to them," Jean promised.

At 10 o'clock, they had to get ready for bed.

"We'se all gotta get up eoily ta get our papes before da people start leavin' fo' woik," Blink explained. "About 6 in da mornin'."

The girls groaned and the guys laughed.

"It's just one odd a poiks of bein' a newsie," Race said. The girls understood this and didn't fight them on it.

Some of the smaller boys lent them clothes to wear for the night and the next day.

They all had to get washed up at the same time, so it was very crowded and cramped.

"Just one other thing we have to get used to," Fiona stated as they were getting into bed. Fiona was on one of the top bunks with Jean underneath her, and Casey was in the other top with Amanda on the bottom.

"Yeah, but it's totally worth it," Amanda countered.

"I never said it wasn't."

"It's so lucky I had my purse," Casey said as she walked in from the bathroom. "I had my glasses and contact lens solution. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have them." Casey also wore glasses. But she thought they made her look dorky, so she wore her contacts all the time.

"Guys, I'm afraid to go to sleep because I feel like this is a dream and we're gonna wake up from it," Jean admitted.

"If this is a dream, I never want to wake up," Fiona responded. The others agreed. They were silent for a minute.

"Hey, let's do Roses and Thorns," Amanda suggested, changing the subject to something happier.

Roses and Thorns was when they would say the best and worst part of their day.

"Well, I'm pretty sure we all have the same Rose," Casey guessed.

"But my other rose is Crutchy!" Jean exclaimed.

"And Race!" Amanda added.

Casey and Fiona rolled their eyes. "And that would be Casey's and my thorn," Fiona replied.

"Guys, who knows, we might meet at least one of them tomorrow," Amanda said, trying to be optimistic.

"And until you do, you can admire the other guys cause they're also mega hot!" Jean pointed out. She then realized what she had just said and called out, "Oh no. Casey, you're boycraziness is rubbing off on me!"

Casey laughed. "You've been spending way too much time with me."

They all talked for a long time until they got tired. When they fell asleep, they fell asleep happily.

_No inside jokes that weren't explained in the story._

_Yes, I know. Short. But trust me, Chapter 5 will be LONGER! Read and Review!_


	5. Selling

**Disclaimer: That'll be the day…**

Chapter 5

_Ugh, what is all that noise?_ Casey thought as her eyes fluttered open. She heard shouts and movement coming from the bathroom. _Oh, it's just the boys._ She closed her eyes again, but they popped open and she sat straight up when she remembered who those boys were and what had happened the day before,

Wide awake, she climbed down from her bed and went to each of her friends to wake them up.

"Guys, guys, wake up! First day as newsies!"  
>Each one pushed her away until they also remembered what was going on and woke right up.<p>

When Amanda sat up, she hit her head on the top bunk. The other girls covered their mouths to keep from laughing, but it didn't work too well.

"Oh thanks guys. Love you too," Amanda said sarcastically.

When they calmed down, they got dressed ion their new clothes and went to wash up and brush their hair when the bathroom was empty.

"Does anyone else feel like they're getting ready for a show?" Jean wondered.

"We're theater kids. We always feel that way," Fiona responded. They chuckled.

When they were down, they walked downstairs to join the guys.

"Mornin' goils," Jack greeted them. "We'se was just 'bout ta see if you'se was all up."

"We're just excited for out first day," Casey told them. "When we get more used to it, it'll be harder to get us up."

"Thanks for da warnin'," Dutchy spoke up.

"Well, we'se gotta head out. Gotta make a livin'," Jack said. With that, they headed out the door to the circulation desk.

As they were walking, Mush remembered, "Oh, we'se neva' told ya. You goils need ta come up wid newsie names. Dose are just nicknames dat we'se call ya."

"We already have those decided," Jean told him.

"How'd ya know you'se needed 'em?" Itey asked.

"Ummmm-" Amanda struggled. She looked to the others who didn't know what to say either.

Then Fiona put in, "We figured all of your names were nicknames and Jack said his was Cowboy, so we thought we should."  
>"Well, what did ya come up wid?" Specs wanted to know.<p>

"I'm AP, Amanda is Flame, Jean is Moose and Casey is DB."

"AP?" Jake questioned.

"Apocalyptic Moon." They all looked at her strangely. "It's just one of our inside jokes." They nodded, kind of understanding.

"And what's DB?" Race wondered.

"Dumb Blonde," Casey answered.

"You'll find out that Casey can be a very dumb blonde at times," Amanda explained. The girls laughed.

"What's a dumb blonde?" Skittery asked.

"People believe that blondes aren't so smart, so they're labeled dumb blondes," Casey told them.

"And when it comes to DB here, that's very true," Jean pointed out. Casey rolled her eyes, but was smiling.

"Guys, I thought I was looking in a mirror until I realized I couldn't see myself," Fiona quoted Casey. She shoved Fiona lightly.

"You'se didn't actually say dat, did ya?" Jack asked her.

"Oh no, she did. And many other things," Amanda revealed.

"Okay, I think they get it!" Casey exclaimed. Her face was bright red. The guys chuckled at the 4.

After another block, they entered the gates and lined up at the desk. Jack went first.

He pounded on the window with his fist and called, "Weasel! Open up!"

The window opened and an older bald man was there. He didn't look happy to see them.

"Kelly, when are you going to get it through your thick head? It's Mr. Wiesel. Wie-sel," he said back.

"Wow, it wasn't just the movie. He really is awful," Casey whispered to the 3. They nodded.

"100 papes, Weasel," Jack emphasized.

Weasel threw the papers on the counter and took the money. He moved out of line. Amanda was next.

"Who are you?" Weasel asked harshly.

"Dese are our new newsies," Jack told him. "She and 'er friends are stayin' wid us."

"Great. More of you. How many?"

"20." The guys had given each of them enough money for 20 newspapers.

"Hey, don't the Delanceys work here?" Jean whispered to Casey and Fiona.

As if on que, Oscar appeared in the window, and the 4 of them froze. He smirked when he saw them.

"Well, if it ain't our new friends," he said.

Morris came over to join him. "Hey now, long time no see."

"Just give me my 20 papers," Amanda demanded.

"How about you give me a kiss first," Oscar bargained.

Race pushed his way to the front. He clenched the bars on the window and yelled at the two, "If one of you'se chumps puts one finga' on Flame, I'se'll soak ya into last Wednesday!" Jack and Blink had to forcibly pull him away and Oscar gave Amanda her papers. She put the money on the counter and hurried out of line.

Weasel pushed his nephews out of the way and continued with the rest of them. The girls quickly paid and collected their newspapers.

When everyone was done, they gathered around the 4, making sure they were okay.

"Don't worry. Dey won't botha' you'se again 'long as we'se around," Jack promised.

"Thanks guys, for looking out for us," Fiona thanked them.

"Now and yesterday," Casey added.

"'Ey, what are friends for?" Blink told them. They smiled.

"A'ight, we'se gotta get sellin'," Jack instructed. "Goils, since it's ya foist day, you'se can partner up wid one of us so you'se can see how it's done."

"Crutchy, can I go selling with you?" Jean asked.

"Coise ya can Moose," he replied. Jean smiled widely.

"Flame, ya wanna come wid me?" Race invited.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Her face lit up.

Mush came over to Fiona and shyly asked if she would want to sell with him.

"Sure, I'd love to," she accepted.

"Wha'da ya say DB? Wanna see a pro at woik?" Jack asked Casey.

She giggled and said, "It would be an honor."

"Poifect." He smiled. Then turned to the others and reminded them, "So, we'se all meet at Tibby's when we'se done. 'Kay?" Everyone agreed then went on their way. The girls waved to each other and followed their newsie.

"You're did pretty good for yaw foist day," Jack complimented Casey as they sat at their table at Tibby's. They were waiting for the other pairs to get there.

"Yeah, that's because whenever I went up to someone, I was so shy I could barely speak. So they all felt bad for me and bought one."

"Aw, don't worry 'bout dat. You'se'll get more confidence as ya keep goin'. Buy 'ey, you'se real good at improvin' da truth."

The headline that day had been: EARTHQUAKE IN CALIFORNIA FALLS PART OF A FOREST. Casey had been hawking, "Aggressive California earthquake causes massive landslide destroying everything in it's path and trapping miners for days!" People became very attracted to that and she had sold a lot.

"You'se keep makin' headlines like taday, and you'se'll be golden. And you'se stick wid me, and da shyness'll be knocked outa' ya. Den you'se could actually talk tad a buyers." She laughed lightly. The door to the restaurant opened and the others came in. Jack waved them down. "'Ey, ova' 'ere!" They walked over and sat down.

"So, how was it?" Casey asked her friends.

"So awesome!" Jean told her.

"How'd you do?"

"It was slow at first, but I found a way to sell so that no one could refuse." She smiled almost evilly. They all looked uneasy.

"Oh no, who'd you threaten with the Mannlicher?" Fiona asked completely serious.

"She asked people ta buy in dis weird gravely voice," Crutchy said.

"I went up to people and asked, 'Would you like to buy a paper?'." She used the voice. The girls burst out laughing.

"No way! You used the dwarf voice?" Amanda exclaimed.

"It worked!"  
>"Probably because they were all terrified of you," Casey commented.<p>

"Wha'dabout you'se AP? How'd ya do sellin'?" Jack asked.

"She's a good actress," Mush told them. "She acted like she had some medical issues and was able ta get de people's sympathy."

"What'd ya do?" Race inquired.

"I acted like I was really sick and needed money for medication. And it really worked! I got like 5 quarters." They were all really impressed.

"So ya act back 'ome?" Cructhy questioned.

"All 4 of us do. And sing. It's how we all met."

"Yep, we're just a bunch of theater nerds," Amanda furthered.

"Ya know, our friend Medda is a performa'. I'se sure she'd love ta have you guys woik at 'er theater sometime," Mush suggested.

"That would be so cool! Absolutley! Yes!" the girls cried, except Casey.

"I-I don't know. I may do theater but I have major stage fright."

"But DB, you have such a great voice!" Jean told her.

"And so do all of you!"

"But if we were ever to perform it would have to be all 4 of us. The meese can't be broken up!" Amanda said.

"You know how shy I can get. It's actually what hurt my selling today."

"Wha'da ya mean?" Crutchy asked.

"I'm good at making up headlines. But when it came to actually going up to the people and asking them to buy…well, my shyness got the better of me."

"Like I'se said, you'se hang around me and pretty soon you'se'll be just like me and de ouddas," Jack assured her.

"OMLJ, Little Miss Innocent goes bad-ass? This I can't wait to see!" Fiona teased.

"So, Amanda," Casey moved on, "what about your day?"

"Race taught me how to gamble."

They all looked to him. "What? She got done sellin' eoily. And it's a useful skill ta hace 'round 'ere," he defended.

"What did you bet on?" Jean wondered.

"We went to the Sheepshead Races and he taught me how to bet on a horse; like what to look for."

"I won! I got $10."  
>The boys' mouths dropped open.<p>

"$10!" Crutchy cried. "Dat's a lot of money!"

"We'se gotta sell for like 2 weeks before we'se earn dat much!" Mush continued.

"I can't wait to go back!" Amanda said.

"Race, you created a monster," Casey told him.

He shrugged and responded, "What can I'se say? She loined from da best."

"'Ey, speakin' of gamblin', do you'se goils know how ta play poker?" Jack asked. "Cause we's playin' a game tanight."

Casey, Jean and Fiona shook their heads while Amanda answered, "Yes! I love playing!"  
>"Why does that not surprise me?" Jean mocked.<p>

"Hehehe," Amanda responded.

"Is Brooklyn still comin' tanight?" Race wanted to know.

"Dats what de boidy told me yesterday. And I ain't hoid anythin' different."

"Brooklyn?" Fiona confirmed. The 3 girls looked to each other with little smiles.

"Yeah, de Brooklyn newsies' leada' Spot Conlon," Crutchy explained. Fiona was trying to hide the smile that was forming on her mouth.

"I'se sure you'se goils'll like 'im," Mush guessed. "Most goils do."

"Well, we can't wait to meet him," Casey said, as she and the other 2 smiled at Fiona.

_Jokes Dictionary_

_Mannlicher: name of Oswald's gun; used in Assassins_

_Dwarf voice: kind of voice Jean used in production of Narnia_

_Told ya chapter 5 would be longer. Chapter 6 will be up soon. Keep reviews coming!_


	6. Poker

**Disclaimer: Really? REALLY? REEEEEALLLLLLYYYYY?**

Chapter 6

When they all got back to the Lodge, the girls ran up to their room. Fiona threw herself on her bed and screamed into her pillow. Her friends started laughing.

"Fi, you've never been this crazed about a guy!" Jean said. "What's up?"

"What's up is that it's Spot Conlon!" she exclaimed. "There is a reason Spot rhymes with hot."

"I am unworthy of your love, Conlon, Conlon," Casey sang, making fun of her.

"Ha ha, very funny. But for reals guys, I'm actually feeling really nervous. What if he doesn't like me?"

"I think as long as you don't jump on him and open-mouth kiss him, you'll be good," Amanda advised.

"I'll have to restrain myself."

For the next 2 hours, Fiona got ready. She went through 3 outfits and spent 20 minutes on her hair. Her friends watched her, very surprised to see her acting like this. They had never seen her prep like this before, even for special occasions.

"She's like Casey on a normal day," Amanda whispered to Jean.

"Hey!" Casey cried. The 2 looked to her with faces that said 'Really?' "I know," she said, defeated.

At 6 o'clock, they gathered in the boys' room. They were setting up the game.

Spot wasn't there yet, so they decided to explain how poker works to Casey, Fiona and Jean.

"So," Race started, "we'se all get 5 cards." He dealt out to everyone. "Now, look at 'em and dere are 4 good combinations: two of a kind where ya has 2 cards wid da same numbah; three of a kind wich is havin' 3 of da same; a full house which is both 2 and 3 of a kind; and a royal flush where ya gots ya 5 cards in order and ranked in order."

Then Amanda took over, "Now, we all place money in the pot. If someone raises it, you either pay that much or you fold. The ones still in then put down their cards and whoever has the best hand wins."

"So, you'se get it?" Race asked.

The 3 started at him and Amanda open-mouthed. They might as well have been speaking a whole other language.

"Uh, we'll learn as we play," Casey told them.

Suddenly, they heard a tap on the window. They looked to it and saw a figure on the fire escape.

"'Ey, Brooklyn's 'ere!" Swifty announced.

Jean, Amanda and Casey looked to Fiona who had sat up a little straighter.

Blink went to the window and opened it. The boy climbed in.

'Ey 'Hattans. Wha'da ya hear, wha'da ya say," he greeted them.

"Heya Spot," Jack greeted him back. "Before we'se start, I'se got some people to show ya to. Spot, meet da goils." He brought him over to them and introduced them, "Dis is Casey or DB, Amanda or Flame, Jean or Moose, and Fiona or AP"  
>Spot nodded at all of them. But when he looked at Fiona, he actually said, "Hi."<p>

"Uh, uh, um, h-hi," she stuttered back.

_Shoot me now! Shoot me now_! she was thinking, wishing she could've actually could've said real words.

Spot blushed when he realized he was still looking at her. She did too.

"Dere from da future," Crutchy told Spot.

"Da future?"

"Yeah, we're from the year 2012," Jean confirmed.

"You'se boys pullin' me leg or somethin'?"  
>"No, it really is true. We somehow just kind of ended up here," Fiona explained.<p>

He looked to her. "Well, dats pretty cool," he said, only believing it when she said it. He didn't move his eyes from her for a few more moment, and neither did she. Spot then realized everyione was looking at them and called out, "So, poker." He hoped the guys hadn't noticed what happened. They didn't, but the girls did. And they knew they would be talking about this later.

Everyone took seats around the room; some on the beds and some on the floor. Spot sat next to Fiona on the floor. Race dealt him his cards and they started.

An hour later, it was down to the last two: Race and Amanda.

"Of course it would be the 2 gamblers," Fiona whispered to Spot.

He chuckled. "Ya friend's good. I'se nevah seen anyone do dis 'long 'gainst Racetrack Higgins."

Amanda was good. She maintained a poker face and knew how to handle the cards. The other 3 however were not so good. Casey couldn't keep a straight face so everyone was able to tell what cards she had. Jean had thought that if you have 2 cards that are the same color they would work; she found out they don't. And Fiona was so set on impressing Spot that she put down what she thought was a flush, but none of the cards were in the right order.

"Ya just need more practice," the guys assured them.

And now they were watching their best friend play against the best gambler of the newsies. And she was doing well.

"Give me 2," Amanda wanted. Race gave her the cards and took one for himself.

"You in?" he asked after he put $1 in the pot.

She looked at her cards, then back at Race. "I'm in. $10." She put in the money she won that afternoon.

"Flame, you'se sure you'se wanna bet dat?" Pie Eater made sure. "Dat's a lot of money ta lose."

"I'm sure," she said, not breaking eye contact with Race.

"Ya know goily, I'se'd say you'se special, but us, we'se da same 'ere. In fact, we'se two of a kind," Race joked, putting his cards down.

"Hey, you guys like hearing us talk about our time, right? Well you know what my favorite television show is? Full house!" She threw down her cards. Races gaped at them as she collected her money.

"I'se lost," he stated in disbelief. The others couldn't believe it too. No one ever beat him in poker; especially a girl. He looked around at everyone then back to Amanda. He reached his hand to her and accepting the loss saying, "Good playin'. You'se know ya stuff."

She took his hand and shook it. "Same to you."  
>They kept their gaze until they realized what they were doing and broke apart awkwardly. They were both slightly red.<p>

Amanda went back to her friends who were trying to hide their smiles. She gave them a look that read, 'Shut it now!'

Spot hung around for another hour. Fiona never left him, and it didn't look like it bothered him. He seemed to like having her around and talking to her. The spark between them was obvious. So her friends tried to leave them alone as much as possible. Of course though, the boys were clueless and kept stealing Spot from her.

Too soon, he had to go back to Brooklyn.

"I'se'll see you'se boys," he called as he left. "It was good ta meet you'se goils. Dese losahs need goils ta talk to." He looked to Fiona and smiled a Spot-smile. He climbed out the window and left.

When he was gone, the3 knew Fiona was dying to talk. So Casey said to the newsies, "This was so much fun tonight. Thanks so much for letting us play. But we are so tired, we need to go to bed. Goodnight."

"Night all!" Amanda added.

"See you in the morning," Jean finished.

They pulled Fiona out of the room, who was too happy to speak, and they closed their door behind them.

They looked to her and she was struggling with words to say, "I-he-there-us-WORDS!"

"Girl, I think he likes you!" Jean told her.

"Totally!" Amanda agreed. "Did you see him? He never stopped staring at you."

"How would notice? I thought you were too busy flirting with Race," Fiona teased.

"Oh no, don't change the subject. We are talking about you and Spot."

"He completes your circle," Casey commented, making a circle with her hands.

"And you complete his," Jean added.

"Spot Conlon can have any girl he wants!"

"Yeah, and he wants you," Jean emphazised.

"There's no way."

"Just watch AP, you'll see it's true," Amanda assured her.

"Yeah, the spark was way too big not to be noticed," Casey went on.

In bed that night, they were still talking about it.

"I can't wait to see him again!" Fiona exclaimed.

"I can't wait until I can actually talk about a specific boy like you guys," Casey complained.

"The strike can't be too much farther off. You'll get to meet him," Jean commented.

"You know Amanda, Race was flirting with you too," Fiona pointed out.

"He was not!"

"Yes he was. And did you not see him this morning? He was about to break through those bars and tear off the Delancey brothers' faces," Casey continued.

"He's a good friends."

"Yeah, a _real_ good friend," Jean mocked.

"Shut it!"

"Just watch Flame, you'll see it's true," Fiona quoted her.

""Using my words against me, very nice."

_Jokes Dictionary_

_I am unworthy of your love: line from the song Unworthy of Your Love from Assassins; used on me many times_

_Thanks go to Amanda for explaining how poker works!_

_THE STRIKE IS COMING! I PROMISE YOU!_


	7. Carryin' the Banneh

**Disclaimer: Nothing new**

Chapter 7

2 months later, the girls were still living with the guys. And it couldn't be going better. They had all become one huge family. They were always looking out for and protecting each other. They boys were brothers to the 4; except for Race and Amanda. They were officially a couple.

3 weeks after the poker game, the 2 were playing again just by themselves. Neither would fold, so when they ran out of money to bet, Race suggested, "How's 'bout dis, I'se win, I'se take you'se out tanight." He smiled at her.

She was a little taken back, but not in an uncomfortable way. "A-and if you lose?"

"I'se take ya out tanight."

Her stomach was full of butterflies. "Okay," she agreed, turning pink. She looked back down at her cards while Race kept his eyes on her. "Um, 3 of a kind." She showed him her cards.

"Well, it don't really mattah what I'se got," he said putting his cards on the floor face down. "Eddah way I'se win." Understanding what he meant, Amanda smiled back.

After their first date, the 2 were inseparable. Every time you turned around they were together, holding hands or had their arms around each other.

The other 2 that were showing signs of something more were Jean and Crutchy. Jean had obvious feelings for him, and he started to show that he might have a crush on her too. He wouldn't go selling with anyone else and they would always hang out together. Even though 2 people couldn't seem more different, the girls thought they would make an adorable couple; and they often told Jean that.

Spot also made many more trips into the city. More than usual, the newsies noticed. And each visit, he spent most of that time talking to and being with Fiona. She never believed her friends when they told her after that he was flirting with her. The 'Hattans also found themselves in Brooklyn at times. Each time they went, the guys were surprised not to see Spot with a girl. He typically known for having a new girl each week. He told them it was because he just didn't feel like being with anyone; even though Casey, Jean and Amanda knew it was because he liked Fiona.

Casey didn't have a guy to talk about. The only one who she was interested in she still hadn't met yet. It just made her even more anxious for the strike to happen.

She might not've been in a romantic relationship, but she was forming a tight bond with Jack. Since their first day of selling, he kept his promise and took her under his wing and help get rid of her shyness. And he did. 2 weeks with him and Casey was able to start selling to people individually and felt much more confident; although she still refused to sing in front of any of them. Over the tie, they had become really god friends and very close. They were permanent selling partners and if you were looking for one of them, you would the person with the other.

He was also helping her to get tougher. He decided to teach her how to fight. It was a very long process and he had to be very patient. Most of the time, she was the one getting hurt. He would set up mock fights with the smaller newsies. She would get in a couple hits, nothing too damaging though; and not too long after she would be the one on the ground. Jack had her practicing constantly. And after 3 weeks, she was able to fight Jack himself and win half the time. Whenever he lost, he would joke and say that he let her win to help boost her confidence. And she would always smile at him and say, "Yeah, sure ya did Cowboy."

And this proved to come in handy. Being one of Jack Kelly's best friends, she got into some situations that ultimately led to a fight. The first time she came back to the Lodging House with a black eye, her friends freaked out. But when she explained that the person who she had fought walked away with much worse, they were impressed.

"Jack said that he could turn Little Miss Innocent bad-ass. I never thought it would actually happen," Fiona admitted.

But Casey wasn't the only one getting tougher. Jean, Amanda and Fiona had learned to fight too, and they were also good. They could take care of themselves in a fight. They just didn't get the chance to as much as Casey did; and none of them ever saw that coming.

All-in-all, the girls couldn't be happier with their lives there. And 2 months later, they still were. There was just that one thing that still needed to happen.

Every morning they woke up and asked the same question: "Would today be the day the strike starts?" There's was no way to tell, so they just went day-by-day.

Jean was the one who asked it this morning, 'Do ya think it'll 'appen today?" After being around the boys for so long, they were staring to pick up the accent here and there.

"It had bettah. I'se getting' tired of waiting!" Casey complained. She then realize how pathetic she was sounding and apologized. "I'm sorry guys. I'se don't mean to sound baby-ish."

"It's understandable. It's da major event and the whole point of Newsies," Fiona agreed.

"She also just wants to see David," Amanda pointed out.

"Oh that's right. You haven't met him yet," Fiona remembered.

"And it's killin' me! We've been here 2 months and it hasn't 'appened yet."

"I understand how dis upsets ya," Amanda said as she walked over to the blonde. She put her arm around her shoulder. "But you know what song always makes us fell bettah?"

"Oh, I know!" Jean exclaimed. "I know what you're thinking, what's Barney been drinking? That girl was smoking hot!"

"No, not that."

"Oh, oh! Suddenly pants less-" Fiona tried, but was interrupted.

"No!" Amanda looked at both of them intently until they figured it out. Amanda started, **"Dat's my cigah."**

"**You'll steal annudah!"** Jean added.

"'**Ey bummahs, we got woik ta do!"** Fiona continued.

"**Since when did you become me muddah?"** Casey joined.

"**Aw, stop ya bawlin'!"** Jean sang.

"'**Ey, who asked you?"** The 3 shoved her playfully. They laughed as they pulled clothes out of their closet and got dressed. As they did, they sang the musical interlude. They had listened to the music so much they knew what it was.

They walke into the bathroom singing the words again.

"Fiona started with, **"Try Bottle Alley or da Harbor."**  
>Amanda followed, <strong>"Try Central Pahk it's guareented."<strong>

Casey then sang, **"Try any bankah, bum or barbah."  
><strong>Jean ended the verse with, **"Dey almost all knows how ta read."**

"**I smell money,"** Casey went on, putting on a little bit of perfume that she had bought recently.

Jean sniffed her and sang, **"You smell foul." **Casey gave her a Z-formation snap.

"**Met dis goil last night,"** Fiona nudged Amanda as she brushed her hair.

"'**Ey, move your elbow!"** she sang to her.

Jean washed her face and continued, **"Pass the towel!"**

Casey picked up the towel and went on, **"For a buck I might!"** She threw it to Amanda, who threw it to Fiona, who threw it back to Casey. She handed it to Jean and she hit her with it.

Walking back into their room, they all belted, **"Ain't it a fine life, carryin' da banneh through it all? A mighty fine life, carryin' da banneh tough and tall. Ev'ry mornin', we'se go where we wished, we'se as free as fishes, sure beats washin' dishes. What a fine life, carryin' da banneh home free all."**

"**It takes a smile as sweet as buttah,"** Casey sang, acting innocent.

"**De kind dat ladies an't reist,"** Jean curtsied.

"**It takes an orphan wid a stuttah-h-h,"** Amanda acted.

"**Who ain't afraid ta use 'is- "** Casey started.

And Fiona finished with, **"FIST!"** She pretended to swing at Casey who ducked out of the way.

They all came together with, **"Summah stinks and wintah's waitin'. Welcome to New Yoik! Boy ain't natuah fascinatin' when you'se gotta walk?"**

They split in half. Fiona and Casey sang the first part and Amanda and Jean sang the second. **"Ain't it a fine life, carryin' da banneh wid me chums?**

**(Ain't it a fine life, carryin' da banneh wid me chums?)**

**A mighty fine life, blowin' ev'ry nickel as it comes!**

**(A mighty fin life, blowin' ev'ry nickel as it comes!)"**

Fiona soloed,** "I'se no snooah! Sittin' makes me antsy, I like slippin' chancey."**

"**Harlem ta Delancey,"** the others came back in. **"What a fine life, carryin' da banneh through da slums."** When they did the pelvic thrust, they started laughing, but they sang through it.

Fiona, Jean and Amanda sang the nuns' part in choir position, **"Blessed children, though you wander lost and depraved, Jesus loves you. You shall be saved."**

Casey was smiling as she sang her solo with her friends singing their parts, **"Patrick, (Amanda: Just give me half a cup) darling, (Jean: Something ta wake me up) Since you left me (Fiona: I gotta find an angle) I am undone. (Jean: I gotta sell more papes) Mother loves you! God save my son! (All: Paper's is all I got. Wish I could catch a breeze. Sure hope the headline's hot. All I can catch is fleas. God help me if it's not. Somebody help me please!)"**

Amanda, Fiona and Jean started the next phrase, **"If I hate the headline, I'll make up the headline and I'll say anything I hafta."** Casey joined with them at, **"Cause at 2 for a penny, if I take too many Weasel just make's me eat 'em aftah."** Amanda pointed to their window when hey all cried, **"Look!"** They ran to it, pushing each other out of the way to look out at the chalkboard that the headlines were written on. Again, they sang in their groups, **"They're puttin' up the headlines! (What's it say?) You call that a headline? (That won't pay!) I get bettah stories from the copper n the beat! (So where's your spot?) I was gonna start with 20 (God it's hot!) but a dozen'll be plenty. (Will ya tell me-) Tell me," and they came together at, "how I'm gonna make ends meet? We need a good assassination!"** They did the other pelvis thrust and started laughing again. **"We need an earthquake or a war!"**

Amanda climbed on a bunk ladder and sang, **"How 'bout a crooked politician?"  
><strong>The other 3 threw their newsie caps at her singing, "**'Ey stupid, that ain't news no more!"**  
>Amanda jumped down and they all went on, <strong>"Uptown to Grand Central Station, down ta City Hall! We improves our circulation walkin' 'til we fall!"<strong>

They split, with Amanda part 2 and Jean part 3. They sang back and forth during part 1, **"Still we'll be out there, carryin' the banneh man ta man! (Look they're puttin' up a headline? You call that headline? The idiot that wrote it must be workin' for The Sun!) We'll be out there, soakin' ev'ry suckah that we can! (Did you hear about the fire? [Heard it killed Old Man Maguire!] Heard the toll was even highah! [Why do I miss all the fun?]) See the headline: Newsies on a mission! Kill the competition! Sell the next edition! While we're out there, carryin' the banneh is the- (Hitched it on a trolley. [Meet'cha 44****th**** and 2****nd.****] Little Italy's a secret. [Bleecker's futhah then I reckoned.] By the courthouse. [Near the stables.] On the corner someone beckoned and I-)." **

While they sang the score, they dance around their room. Singing the song and being where they were, the girls felt like they were in their own production of _Newsies_.

They started singing again in their 2 groups, **"Ain't it a fine life, carryin' the banneh through it all? (Would you look at that headline? You call that a headline? I het bettah stories from the copper on the beat!) A mighty fine life, carryin' the banneh tough and tall! (I was gonna start with 20 but a dozen'll be plenty! Would you tell me how'm I ever gonna make ends meet?) See the headline: Newsies on a mission! Kill the competition! Sell the next edition! What a fine life, carryin' the banneh! (Hitched it on a trolley. Meet'cha 44****th**** and 2****nd****. Little Italy's a secret. Bleecher's furthah than I reckoned. By the courthouse. Near the stables. On the corner someone beckoned!) It's a fine life! (Go get 'em Cowboy!) Carryin' the banneh, it's a fine life! (You got 'em now boy!) Carryin' the banneh, it's a fine life! (You got 'em Cowboy!) Carryin' the banneh, it's a fine life! (You got'em now boy!) Carryin' the banneh, it's a-" **They all finished with, **"Go!"**

When they were done, they all collapsed on the floor out of breath. They were all smiling and laughing.

"Thanks guys. That really did help," Casey told them.

"Anytime," Amanda said.

"C'mon, we better get ta de guys," Fiona suggested.

"Yeah, they're probably wonderin' where we are," Jean agreed.

They stood up and walked to the door. Casey opened it. And when they did, Jack, Race, Mush and Blink all stumbled forward. They had heard them singing, so they went to their door and pressed their ear against it so they could hear better. They weren't expecting it to open.

"Can we'se help you?" Amanda asked, sarcastically.

"Uh, we'se was just, uh-," Race stuttered.

"Um, I'se just came up 'ere ta…" Blink tried but failed.

"I'se just followed dem," Mush blamed.

"Um…we'se just was comin' ta see if you'se was ready," Jack excused.

"Oh, how considerate," Casey replied, smirking at him.

"For newsies who improve the truth for a livin', ya bad liars," Fiona teased.

"Well, dose papes are waitin' for us. Let's go!" Blink rushed out with Mush right behind him.

The girls rolled their eyes. Amanda took Race's hand and they walked off. Jean and Fiona followed. Jack put his arm around Casey's shoulders and they headed out.

"You'se do got a good voice ya know," he complimented.

Casey chuckled. "Thanks. But so do dey."  
>"Oh, I'm sayin' dey don't at all. Dey're really talented. But dey sing for us all da time. You'se-you'se don't."<p>

"Listen Cowboy, ya might've gotten rid of my shyness, but ya didn't get rid of my stage fright. That's still 'ere, and strong."  
>"But it's next ta go."<br>She smiled. "Yeah, and you'll beat me in a fight one of dese days."

He pushed her cap down in front of her eyes and they joined the others outside.

They were all standing in a group talking and laughing when the Delanceys broke through.

"Well if it ain't our favorite boys," Jean announced.

They still hit on the girls mercilessly, but not as hard whenever the guys were near; which was always.

"Dear me, what is dat unpleasant aroma?" Race joked. The girls looked to each other with excited faces. They knew it was starting. "I fear da sewers may have backed up durin' de night." He slapped Blink's face lightly. They all laughed.

"Too rotten ta be the sewers," Amanda continued.

"It must be de Delancey bruddahs!" Crutchy mocked.

The 2 approached the newsies\ with smirks on their faces.

"Hiya fellas," Race greeted them.

Oscar grabbed Snipeshooter by the collar and ordered, "In the back you lousy little shrimp." He threw him to the ground.

Casey and Jack looked to each other and sighed.

"It's not good ta do dat. Not 'ealthy," Race warned as the pair helped up the younger boy.

"Ya shouldn't call people lousy little shrimps Oscar," Jack stated.

"Unless you referring to the family resemblance in your bruddah 'ere," Casey said, following the script.

"5-1 de Terrible 2 soaks 'em! Who's bettin'?" Race called out.

Jack and Casey were sometimes called the Terrible 2 because of the trouble they got into.

Jack got in Morris's face and told him, "Dat's right. It's an insult. And so's dis!" He grabbed Morris's hat and took off.

"And so's dis!" Casey echoed, running after him with Oscar's hat.

The other newsies cheered as the brothers chased after them.

Jack and Casey climbed over a fruit cart. As Casey just continued to the other side of it, Jack hung onto the landing above it. He swung on it, hitting the Delanceys and knocking them down.

All during this, no one noticed the 2 others that had come up and had been watching everything.

As Jack and Casey were running, they didn't notice them and bumped into the older one. They stopped and faced them. Casey froze and her mouth dropped open.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked them. He looked to both of them, but his gaze stayed on Casey. Both of them just stared at each other.

But Jack didn't notice. He looked over the curly-haired boy's head to their chasers and answered, "Runnin'!" And he continued to.

Casey didn't go after him. She kept her gaze on the boy in front of her.

The moment was broken when she heard Jack yell, "DB!"

She looked to Jack, once more to the "stranger" then ran after off to catch up with Jack.

Still looking after the girl, he didn't see the Delanceys come up behind him and they ran into him.

"Sorry," Casey apologized when she reached Jack.

"Where were ya?"

She wasn't able to answer. The Delanceys had caught up to them and were squaring off. The other newsies, including the girls, surrounded them and cheered on their friends as they fought.

Quickly, the Terrible 2 won, and everyone made their way to the circulation desk.

"So, we saw ya with him," Fiona told her as they walked.

"This means it's starting!" Casey squealed quietly.

"Ah! We're actually gonna be part of the strike!" Jean whisper-exclaimed.

"But guys, remember, we can't seem like we know what happens," Amanda explained. "We have to go along with everything." They understood.

Walking into the office, Morris called to Jack, "See you tomorrow Cowboy!"

"You're as good as dead, both of you!" Oscar added.

"Ooh, we're so scared," Casey replied, sarcastically.

Jack was first in line. He knocked on the window. "Oh Mr. Weasel." When nothing happened, he rang the bell that was attached to the office.

"Alright, alright! Hold your horses. I'm coming!" The window opened and the man appeared.

"Did ya miss me Weasel? Huh, did ya miss me?" Jack joked.

"I've told you a million times. The name's Wiesel. Mr. Wiesel to you."

"But Weasel, ya know us street rats. Things don't get through," Jean mocked.

The girls had gotten used to how Weasel treated them and talked to them. So they just teased him along with the others.

He ignored her and asked Jack, "How many?"  
>Jack picked up a paper and was pretending to read it. "Don't rush me Weasel. I'm perusin' da merchandise."<p>

Casey rolled her eyes at her friend and went around him to the window. "He'll take de usual."

"100 papes for the wise guy!" Weasel called back, then went to get them.

"Now why ya gotta go and be like dat DB?" Jack questioned.

"Ya mean nice?"  
>"Yeah, where's da fun in dat?"<p>

"I'd like ta go one day without havin' to run from the bulls, if ya don't mind." She took the papers that had been out on the counter and handed them to Jack. She then turned to Weasel and said, "Hiya handsome. How are ya this mornin'? Have you lost weight? You look great!"

"Enough with the sucking up! No matter how many times you try, you can't get out of paying! Now, how many?"  
>"100." She took her papers and sat down on the stairs next to Jack.<p>

Race was next in line. "Morning' ya honah! Listen, do me a favor? Spot me 50 papes? I got a hot tip in the fourth. Ya won't waste ya money." He lit a cigar and put it in his mouth.

"It's a sure thing?"  
>"Yeah, not like last time."<br>"He's good for 'is word Weasel. Trust me," Amanda defended, putting her arm around him.

"Yeah, we'll see what happens. I lost too much money last time on that last 'sure thing'." Weasel went in the back to get the papers.

When he walked away and after Amanda got hers, Fiona came forward. "Mornin' Weasel! 100 papes please." She took them and joined her friends.

Crutchy was next in line. "Hiya Mr. Wiesel. 50 papes if you don't mind."

When he went to get them, Jean said to Crutchy, "You're way to sweet, ya know that?"

"I'se just see no reason ta angah 'im. He's da one who's responsible for givin' us are livin'."

"Again, too sweet." She mussed his hair.

Jean also took 50 papers and went to be with the others.

When Casey turned to look at her friends, she saw the blue-eyed boy who she had just met during the chase get into line and go up to the window. Her friends saw her looking off and gave her suggestive looks when they saw who she saw looking at.

"Ya wanna sit down?" Jack asked the younger boy who had been with him. He had been standing above Jack for a little while.

"What?" Casey snapped back.

"Not you'se. 'Im." He gestured to the boy. "You'se seem distracted taday. What's up?"

"Um, no-nothing. I'se fine."

"Ya sure? Cause ya-"

"I paid for 20, I only got 19," they heard. They turned around and saw the other boy, the older one, still at the desk.

"Are you accusing me of lying kid?" Weasel was starting to sound threatening.

Casey and Jack stood up and went to the window.

"No, I just want my papers." Jack was counting them.

"He said beat it," Morris told him.

"No, it's 19," Jack announced.

"It's 19. I double checked," Casey confirmed.

"But don't worry 'bout it. It's an honest mistake. Morris 'ere can't count ta 20 wid his shoes on." Morris lunged at him, but the bars stopped him. The 3 newsies jumped back a little. "'Ey, Race, will ya spot me two bits?" Race threw him the money.

"I thought ya needed that money for de races today," Amanda said to him.

"If dis 'orse comes through, I'se able ta spare a mere two bits."

"Annudah 50 papes for me friend," Jack asked for.

"I don't want another 50," The boy argued.

"Sure ya do. Every newsie wants more papes."

"I don't."

"Trust us newbie. When you'se run out and the day's still early, you'll be thankin' us for the extra," Casey added.

"Look, I don't want your papes. I don't take charity from anyone. I don't know you, I don't care to. Here are your papes." He tried to hand them back to Jack.

"Jeez, someone's touchy," Fiona whispered to Boots, who she was standing next to.

"Ya wanna at least know our names before ya make the decision to not know us?" Casey questioned.

"Cowboy. They call him Cowboy," the younger boy said to the older one.

"Yeah, I'm called that and a lot of other things. Including Jack Kelly which is what me muddah calls me. And dis 'ere is me right hand goil Casey, or DB," Jack introduced. "And what do dey call you kid?"  
>"Les, and this is my brother David. He's older."<p>

"No kiddin'. So how old are ya Les?"  
>"Near 10."<p>

"Near 10?"

"Ooh, that's no good," Jean spoke in.

"Dat's de truth Moose. If anyone asks, you're 7."

"And I don't suppose you could pass for, say, 13 could ya?" Casey joked with David. He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Ya see, youngah sells more papes. And if we're gonna be partners, we wanna be da best."

"Wait, who said anything about being partners?" David brought up.

"Well ya owe me two bits right?"

"Actually Jack, it's Race who he owes-" Jack put his hand over Casey's mouth to keep that quiet.

He continued. "Well I'll considah dat an investment. We'll sell togeddah, we split 70-30, plus ya get de benefit of obsoivin' me, no charge."

"Ah ha," David chuckled.

"Ah ha," Jack mimicked.

"You're getting' de chance of a lifetime 'ere, Davey. Ya loin from Jack, ya loin from da best," Crutchy told him.

"I second that," Jean agreed.

"Weird you'd agree wid Crutchy," Amanda whispered to her.

"Weird you can't be 3 feet from Race." Amanda stuck her tongue at her.\

"If he's the best, how comes he needs me?" David wondered.

"Listen, I'se don't need ya pal. But I ain't got a cute little bruddah like Les 'ere to front for me."

Casey took Jack's hand off her mouth and said, "Yeah, all he gots is me. And I'm not much help reelin' in cutomers that way."

"Except the boys with your flirting," Fiona teased. Casey threw her hat at her.

"With this kid's puss, my God-given talent and DB's…skills," Casey hit his shoulder, "we could move a thousand papes a week. So, what'da ya say Les? Ya wanna sell papes wid me?"

:Yeah!" Les agreed.

Jack turned back to David, "So we got a deal?"

It looked like he would accept, when he kept talking, "Wait, it's gotta be at least 50-50."

Jack looked to Casey, who nodded. "60-40, I forget the whole thing," he compromised.

"That's not what I meant," Casey whispered to him.

Jack ignored her. "Well?" David stared him down, then looked to Casey who smiled. He stuck out his hand to shake on it. Jack spit in his own, then went to shake. David retracted. Jack looked surprised. "What'sa mattah?"

"That's disgusting!" Everyone laughed.

"See Cowboy, we ain't the only ones that think it's gross!" Jean told him.

"C'mon, we gotta start hawkin'," Casey told Jack.

"Let's get woikin'!" Jack instructed them. Everyone headed out the gate and into the steets.

"Oh, Fi, my cap please?" Casey called to her friend. She threw it over to her.

Out in the street, Jack was explaining how selling papers worked. "The name of the game is volume, Dave. You only took 20 papes, why?"

"Bad headline."

"ER! Wrong," Fiona put in.

"The foist thing ya gotta loin is, headlines don't sell papes, newsies sell papes."

"Pulitzer and Hearst think dey run this city. They're wrong," Casey informed David.

"We're what hold dis town togeddah," Jack went on. "Widout newsies, nobody knows nothin'."

"Oh, look at dat angel," one of the boys called out as a girl walked past them.

They all took off their hats and made comments; except for the girls who had gotten used to this, but were staring to find it annoying.

When Amanda saw Race looking at her, she hit him over the head.

"So-sorry babe," he apologized. "I still ain't too used ta havin' a goil yet."

"Get used to it!"

When the girl was gone, Specs started the yelling with, "Baby born with 3 heads!" And they all walked off to their different selling spots.

As Casey, Jack, David and Les walked to theirs by the fights, David asked Casey, "So, what's DB stand for?"  
>"Dumb Blonde. I'm sometimes…not de smartest."<p>

"Ha! You'se can say dat again!" Jack commented form in front of them.

"Really, answer me. Why do I'se spend me time with you?"

He turned and walked backwards answering, "Cause I'm so good lookin'."

"Yeah, that's it," Casey responded sarcastically.

David chuckled at the 2 friends.

_Jokes Dictionary_

_I know what you're thinking…smoking hot: The Suit Song from How I Met York Mother_

_Suddenly pants less: parody of Suddenly Seymour from Little Shop of Horrors_

_OMLJ! This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written for a story EVER! It's literally, like, 10 pages typed! But hey, I told out the strike would be coming soon._

_Review pretty please!_


	8. Running

**Disclaimer: (enter something creative about not owning Newsies)**

Chapter 8

"Extra! Extra! Trolley strike drags on!" David called out, walking around through the fight crowd.

"Extra! Extra! Robber's jewel stash found in da sewers!" Casey cried. People came up t her to buy papers. David looked to her shocked.

"Wait, what?"

"Extra! Extra! Ellis Island in flames!" Jack broke through.

"Whoa, what? Where are those stories?"  
>"Page 5," Casey told David as she walked past him.<p>

"Thank you sir," Jack finished up a sell. He answered David, "Page 9."

David flipped through the newspaper. "Pearl Necklace Found in Mayor's Sink?" he read.

"Millions of dollars of da most valuable jewels! Are yours next?" Casey added on.

He went on to page 9 and read, "Trash Fire Next to Immigration Office Terrifies Seagulls?"

"Terrified flight of inferno! Thousands of lives at stake!" Jack hawked.

After they had all sold a few more, they decided to take a break. Jack sat on one of the benches while the other 2 stood beside him.

Les came through the crowd and joined the 3. "'Ey, you'se start in da back like I told ya?" Jack asked. He nodded. "Okay, show me again."

Les started to cough and practiced saying, "Buy me last pape sir?" He added on some extra coughing to seal it.

"Awwww," Casey pitied and hugged him.

Jack laughed lightly. "See, it's poifect. It's heartbreakin'. Go get 'em." The younger boy disappeared into the crowd. David watched after him.

"My father taught us not to lie," he told the newsies.

"Well mine told me not ta starve so we both got an education," Jack came back.

"You both are just making things up. All these headlines."

"We don't do anything the writahs don't do," Casey defended.

"Anyways it ain't lyin'. It's just improvin' da truth a bit," Jack furthered.

"It's like actin'."

"Says the theater noid."

Casey was about to say something back when Les came back. "The guys gave me a quarter! Quick, give me some more last papes."

"Not bad for ya foist day," Casey complimented.

"Wait, wait." David sniffed his brother. "You smell like beer."

"Well that's how I made the quarter. The guy bet me I wouldn't drink some."  
>The Terrible 2 laughed. "'Ey, no drinkin' on de job. It's bad for business. And what if someone called the cops on ya?"<br>"Just don't make it a habit," Casey warned him.

As they were watching the fight, David noticed an older man staring at Jack and Casey.

"Hey," he said to them. They turned to him. "Is he a friend of yours?"

"Who?" the girl wondered.

"Him. The one in the suit." He pointed him out.

The pairs' eyes widened in shock and fear when they saw him.

"He ain't a friend," she whispered.

"Beat it!" Jack ordered. "It's da bulls!" He ran and Casey followed right after. David and Les ran too, but more out of confusion. The man chased after them as they cut across the fighting ring.

"All this for one sip f beer?" Les questioned/

As they ran, their papers were falling and they were struggling to hold onto them.

"We gotta ditch these papes Jacks. They're slowin' us down," Casey suggested.

He looked around for a place to dump them. He saw Blink and Fiona walking a couple blocks down. "Dem!" he pointed out. And the 4 ran to them. "Hey Blink, AP. You'se want some more papes? 'Ere!" He thrusted his into Blink's hands.

"Whoa, Cowboy! What is-" Blink was interrupted by Casey.

"No need ta thank us. What are friends for?" She gave her's to Fiona.

They tried to get away, but Fiona grabbed her friend's arm. "Case, what's goin' on?"  
>"Da Libyans are coming," she whispered, trying not to let the Jacobs overhear.<p>

Blink and Fiona understood. 'The Libyans are coming' became a code, out of the girls' jokes, for whenever any of them were being chased by the police or some authority.

"What are you doin' talkin' ta us? Go! Go!" Blink ordered.

They didn't wait another second. The 2 took off, with David and Les behind them.

Les kept trailing, so his brother kept stopping to wait for him.

"C'mon, c'mon. I got ya." He took Les's hand as they all ran up a flight of stairs.

Casey dared herself to look back and saw the man not too far behind. If they didn't shake him soon, he would be able to catch them.

Like he was reading her mind, Jack led them into a building and up more stairs.

"Sleepah!" he announced as he jumped over the man asleep on the stairs. Casey did the same.

"Jump," David ordered the younger boy.

When they got up to the roof, Jack and Casey jumped over a ledge which made it look like they jumped off the building; when in fact, it was just a 4 foot wall.

"Ovah 'ere!" Jack called to the other 2 when they couldn't find them.

All 4 hid behind the wall.

They heard the roof door open and none of them made a sound.

"Sullivain! Wilton! Just wait until I get you both to the Refuge!" they heard their chaser yell out.

When the door slammed shut, Jack peeked up to see if he was gone. When the coast was clear, he gestured with his head for the others to follow him out.

"Are we safe?" Casey whispered to Jack as they walked out of the building.

Not seeing anything as he looked around Jack answered, "Let's run a little farthah, just ta be sure."

"Dat's what I was afraid you'd say. C'mon boys." David and Les followed them.

After a few more blocks, David stopped them. "I'm not running anymore."

"Well ya stopped us at da perfect place," Casey commented. They were outside Irving Hall, pretty much the newsies' second home. Jack led them inside.

As soon as the door closed, David said, "I want some answers."

"Shhh!" Jack shushed him.

David ignored him and started asking questions, "Who was he and why was he chasing you two? And what is this Refuge?"  
>"Seriously, shhh!" Casey scolded.<p>

Jack answered him, speaking softer, "Da Refuge is a jail for kids. Dat guy chasin' us was Snydah, de warden."

"You were in jail?" Les questioned in awe.

"Yeah."

"Why?"  
>"Well, I was starvin' so I stole some food."<p>

"Food?" David didn't buy it.

"Yeah, food," Casey fought for her friend. Jack put up his hand, signaling he had this.

"He called you Sullivan."

"Well me name's Kelly. Jack Kelly. Ya think I'm lyin'?"

"Well you do have a way of improving the truth. Why was he chasing you?"

"Cause I escaped."

"Oh boy, how?" Les was excited to hear his idol's story.

"Well, dis big shot gave me a ride out in 'is carriage."  
>"I bet it was the Mayor," David guessed, mocking it.<p>

"No, Teddy Roosevelt. You evah hoid of 'im?"

"What about you?" David turned to Casey. "What's he after you for?"  
>"Over da past couple months, I've helped Jack out of a few…situations dat went bad. There have also been a time or 2 when I've had ta steal some food when I didn't have the money. So Snyder's labeled me a fugitive and accomplice to a fugitive. He's been aftah me for the Refuge since me first fight."<p>

"What's going on out here?" A voice came from behind them. They turned around and saw a red haired woman in a purple dress com down the stairs towards them. "Out! Out! Out!"

Jack met her halfway. "Ya wouldn't kick me out widout a kiss goodbye, would ya Medda?"

She started laughing and hugged him. "Oh, Kelly. Where ya been kid? And Casey, darling. I miss seeing you both up in the balcony."

"Hangin' on ya every woid." He kissed her hand and brought her down the rest of the stairs.

"Medda, dese are our new friends, David and Les," Casey introduced.

"Hello," she greeted.

"And dis is da greatest star of de vaudeville stage taday, Miss Medda Larksin, de Swedish Meadow Lark," Jack added.

"Velcome gentlemen." She used her Swedish accent.

"Medda also owns dis joint."

She then noticed Les. "Oh, what do we have here? " She knelt down to his level and brushed his face with her fan. "Oh aren't you the cutest little thing that ever was. Yes, yes you are." Les started coughing again. Jack and Casey smiled to each other, recognizing the act. "Oh, are you alright?"

Les took one of his newspapers and, still coughing, asked, "Buy me last pape lady?"

"Oh, you are good," she complimented his acting. "Oh yes, this kid is really good. Speaking as one professional to another, I'd say you have a great future. Just like DB here and her friends Flame, AP and Moose." She turned to David and went on, "The four of them all have gorgeous singing voices. Except this one," she cupped Casey's face, "refuses to sing alone for an audience."

"Medda…" Casey blushed.

"So, is it a'ight if we'se stay 'ere for a little while, Medda?" Jack wondered. "Just until a little problem outside goes away?"

"Sure, sure. Stay as long as you like," she okayed. She called over a concessioner. "Toby, just give my guests whatever they want." With that, she walked on stage to perform. The 3 teenagers followed her, Jack and David practically racing to get to the wings to watch.

Casey groaned in her head. This was the only _Newsies_ song in the movie that she didn't love. But it was funny to watch the guys drool over her. _They really don't realize she's, like, 30? _she thought.

She loved Medda, and so did the other girls. They just didn't see what the guys saw.

When the show was over, the 4 had to head out.

"So, ya like dat?" Jack asked David.

"Oh, I loved that. I loved it. She is beautiful. How do you know her?"

"She was a friend of me faddah's." He sat on one of the shoe shining chairs set up along the street. "'Ey DB, come shine me shoes for me."

"Don't tell me what ta do," she answered, with her arms crossed. She leaned against his chair as David stood beside her and Les sat next to Jack.

"It's getting late. My parents are going to be worried," David told them. "What about yours?"

"Nah, dey're out west lookin' for a place ta live, like this." He showed Les a booklet about Santa Fe. "See, dat's Santa Fe, New Mexico. As soon as dey find de right ranch, they'll send for me."

"Then you'll be a real cowboy!" Les exclaimed.

David turned to the blonde. "What about you DB?"

"Too complicated to explain right now," she stated straight out. He understood and didn't push.

They suddenly heard shouts and yelling and saw bright blazing lights from around the corner. They ran to it and saw a large building on fire. There was a large group of men beating other men. The 4 newsies ran to the sidewalk.

Jack watched in excitement while Casey and David were more nervous. She may have been in her share of tough fights, but seeing action like this freaked her a little. She went and sat on the bench with Les.

"Guys! Why don't we go to my place and divvy up? You can meet my folks." David shouted above all the noise.

"It's da trolley strike Dave. Dese couple of dumbasses must not have joined or somethin'."

"Jack, let's get out of here!"  
>"So, maybe we'll get a good 'eadline tomorrah, Dave." He turned around to find Les asleep with his head in Casey's lap. "Look ad dis! He slept da whole way through it." Casey helped to lift him up and Jack put the boy over his shoulder.<p>

"C'mon, it's this way." The curly haired teen led them to his apartment.

_Jokes Dictionary_

_The Libyans are coming: Line from Back to the Future_

_Amanda, Fiona and Jean, I am so so so sorry that you guys aren't really in this chapter! This is the only chapter that will be like this!_

_So, reviews…keep 'em comin'!_


	9. The Jacobs

**Disclaimer: (enter creative disclaimer about not owning Newsies)**

Chapter 9

"Well, here it is," David told the 2 as they reached his door. He opened it and led them inside. Jack closed it behind him.

"My God, what happened?" a woman asked worried when she saw Les over Jack's shoulder.

"Nothing, Ma. He's just sleeping." David kissed his mother's cheek and continued to the table where his father sat.

"We've been waiting dinner for you. Where've you been?" he asked his son. Instead of answering, David reached into his pocket and took out all the money he had made that day. He put it on the table and his father stared at it amazed. "You made all this selling papers?"  
>"Well, half of its Jack's and Casey's." He walked over to the pair. "These are my selling partners and friends. Jack Kelly, Casey Wilton, my parents. And that's my sister Sarah." He pointed to the girl sewing in a chair. She looked up and smiled, particularly at Jack. He smiled back, seeming a little bashful. Casey fought to hide her own smile that was forming at watching the 2. She knew this was going to happen, but it was much moiré fun knowing that she would be able to tease him about this later.<p>

David's parents walked up to them. "It's very nice ta meet ya both Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs," Casey greeted them politely.

"And it's wonderful to meet some of David's friends. He doesn't have many from school," his mother said.

"Ma…" David spoke up, trying to get her to stop.

"He usually would just spend all of his time studying."  
>"Ma!"<p>

"I'm sorry. I've said too much." The 2 newsies smiled.

"Ester, maybe David's partners would like to join us for supper. Why don't you add some more water to the soup." He kissed her cheek.

"Mayer." She pushed him away playfully and went to fix dinner.

David walked to his new friends, a little red.

"Aw, who's a little school nerd?" Casey teased him, patting his cheek.

He laughed and swatted her hand away. "C'mon, I'll show you around."

As they walked past Sarah, she lifted her eyes to look at Jack, and quickly dropped them when he looked back at her. He felt Casey's gaze on him and he turned to her. She had her eyebrows raised.

"Just cheese it," he mouthed. She bit her lip to not laugh.

"This is the living room/my parents' room," David explained. Les was asleep in the bed. "You were just in the dining room, where the table is. Through there," he pointed to a door, "is my room which I share with Les and Sarah. And behind the dining room is the kitchen." The 2 looked around at everything. "I know it isn't much. But, you know, its home."

"I think it's really nice. It's close and comfortable," Casey complimented. She looked back to David and she blushed slightly when she saw him smiling at her.

"Kids! Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Jacobs called from the kitchen.

Everyone made their way to the table and sat down. Casey sat between Jack and David, Sarah next to Jack, Ester next to her and Mayer next to her. Sarah helped her mother serve the soup.

"So, David, how was your first day at work?" Ester asked her son.

"It went great," he answered. "We really made a lot."  
>"Now, how much do you normally make?" Mayer questioned, referencing the guests.<p>

"Well, dat really depends on how many papes ya sell," Jack responded.

"Like last week, Jack and I made near $3. But dere are ouddah times when all you make is a handful of dimes," Casey added.

"And that's enough to get by?"  
>"Ya spend what's necessary and ya save up the rest."<p>

"How long have you 2 been newsies?" Ester wondered.

"Evah since I foist came tad a city, and dat was when I'se was 12 years old," Jack explained.

"My friends and I have been 'ere a little over 2 months now and we'se been woikin' each day since," Casey told.

"So you two are old pros you'd say," Mayer stated.

"Jack's still got me beat, but I'm catchin' up."

They all continued to eat and talk. David's family asked them all about being newsies, the others and the Lodging House. The 2 also talked about how David and Les did on their first day.

"So, from what DB and I seen taday, ya boys are a couple of born newsies. Can I have some more?" He asked Sarah.

"Yes. Casey?"  
>"No, thank you."<p>

"So," Jack went on, "wid dere hard woik and our experience, I figure we can peddle a thousand papes a week and not even break a sweat."  
>"That many?" Mr. Jacobs was surprised.<p>

"More when da headline's good," Casey furthered. "People can only read 'bout da trolley strike so many times."

"So what makes a headline good?" Sarah wanted to know as she sat back down. The question was meant for both of them, but she directed it at Jack.

"Oh ya know, catchy woids like corpse or maniac. Um, love nest or nude." Casey tried not to smile as she saw the odd looks the Jacobs were giving him. "Excuse me, maybe I'm talkin' too much."  
>"Ya think?" He kicked Casey's leg lightly under the table.<p>

"Sarah," Mayer said to her, "go get the cake your mother's hiding in the cabinet."

"That's for your birthday tomorrow!" his wife exclaimed.

"I've had enough birthdays. This is a celebration!"  
>"I'll get the knife," David volunteered.<p>

"I got the plates." Sarah got up after her brother. They went into the kitchen with Mrs. Jacobs behind them.

"This is only the beginning Papa," David called from the other room. "The longer I work, the more money I'll make."

"You'll only work until I go back to the factory," he replied. "Then you're going back to school like you promised."  
>Casey was the only one at the table who saw the looks the 3 family members exchanged.<p>

She looked back down when Sarah walked back in the room. "Happy birthday Papa." She placed the cake in front of him and kissed his cheek. David did the same.

As she cut the cake, Mayer went on, "This'll heal. They'll give me my job back. We'll make 'em."

Sarah and Ester passed out the cake. When they were all sitting back down and eating, they heard a quiet voice come from the corner or the room, "Come back my lovey dovey baby." Everyone looked to Les who was singing Medda's song in his sleep. "And cootchie coo with me."

Casey, David and Jack looked to one another and tried their best not to laugh, but failed as David's parents asked them about what their youngest song was singing.

After they were all done eating and the dishes were cleared and washed, which Jack and Casey helped with despite protests, Jack and David went out on the fire escape while Casey and Sarah talked in her room.

"So, what's it like ta woik in the factories?" Casey asked. Sarah worked in a factory to make money for the family.

"It's not easy. The rooms where we work are so small and cramped. It's also very noisy. The machines move so fast, it's easy to have an accident like Papa did; so it's dangerous too."

"How's the pay?"  
>"We get a dollar a week. And we really have to work for it. If our products aren't done on time or a machine breaks, even if it's not our fault, it gets cut. Some girls have tried to argue, but they just get fired."<br>"Why don't ya quit? You could be a newise with your bruddahs."  
>"It took a lot of convincing for Ma and Papa to let David and Les be newsies. They'd never let me. You really like it?"<br>"I love it. It's a lot harder den you'd think, not much money and some fights 'ere and there. But it really is fun, especially when your friends are doin' it wid ya."

"What's it like to work with all those boys? Is it weird?"

"It was at foist. Byt me and me girls got really close to them."

"So…yo-you and Jack are really close. Are you 2 a, um…a…?"  
>Casey caught on. "Oh no! No no no! Absolutely not. He's my best guy friends. But we ain't nothin' more." Relief rushed over Sarah's face. "You happy day Jack's single Sarah?" She smiled smugly.<p>

The girl blushed slightly. "Um, well…what about you?"  
>"What about me?"<br>"You and David?"  
>"What?"<br>"Oh come on. You don't think I couldn't see what was between you 2?"  
>"There ain't anything between us."<p>

"I saw you 2 keep looking at each other all during dinner. And you both turned bright red whenever one of you said anything to the other."

She would've gone on, but Mr. Jacobs came into the room. "Girls, it's getting late. It's time for bed."  
>"Okay Papa."<p>

"It was really great ta meet ya Mr. Jacobs," Casey said.  
>"You too dear. Please stop by any time you feel." She smiled.<p>

He crossed the room and opened the window to the fire escape. He told David that it was time to come inside.

When he was gone, Casey said goodbye to Sarah and joined the boys outside.

"So, we'll see you'se tomorrow Davey?" she said to him when she was on the escape.

"Well, why don't you guys stay the night?" David suggested.

"Nah, we'se got our own place," Jack turned down. "But ya family's real nice though. Like mine."  
>"And mine," Casey agreed.<p>

"See you tomorrow," David told them.

"A'ight," Jack responded.

"Night Dave," Casey added.

"Carrying the banner," David called after them.

They smiled and said together, 'Carryin' de banneh."

Walking down the stairs to the street, Casey noticed Jack had a very seldom face.

"You'se a'ight Cowbuy?" she asked him, even though she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Yeah, yeah, I'se fine. Just…thinkin'."

"'Bout your folks?"

"And getting' outa dis city some day."

"Ta Santa Fe."

"Yeah, my thoughts just stray ta it at night. Ya know, when everythin' is sleepin'."

"'Ey, you're a dreamer. Night's de only time of day for dreamers."

"You one?"  
>"I was. Before I got 'ere. I had de same idea as you. I needed ta get out of where I was. Except I wanted ta come 'ere to New York."<p>

"You'se wanted ta come ta de city?"  
>"Yeah, livin' practically me whole life in a small town, I wanted busy-ness and people while you want space and air."<br>"How are we such good friends?" They laughed.

"Even though we wanted different places, we want it for de same reasons."  
>"And what's dat?"<p>

"We're 17 and trapped where we can't see a future."  
>"And breakin' our backs for someone else's sake."<p>

"We both want a change of scene. Mine just came sooner."

"It ain't bad 'ere. I just want far from dese lousy 'eadlines. Dey're all I've known for 5 years. I sometimes wonder if Santa Fe's really out dere, and if I'll evah be able ta get dere and stay. Da guys laugh when I saw dat I want de open space and aair but I'se don't care. I know dat dere's a spot for me in Santa Fe, and I'll be dere someday."  
>"I know ya will Cowboy." She took his hand. "But just remember, just cause you don't got parents, it doesn't mean ya don't have family."<p>

"I know I do." He smiled at her.

Suddenly, they found themselves in front of the Lodging House. And against one of the outside walls, they saw a very familiar sight. Race and Amanda were in a full on lip lock.

"Hey, don't make us pour water on you kids!" Casey called to them.

The couple broke apart and glared at the 2.

"We'se still mad at yiu'se for dat," Race informed them.

In the beginning of the Racanda relationship, they had been caught in a make-out session. Instead of breaking it up or leaving them alone, the girls and Jack decided to get buckets of cold water and dump it on them. The wet teens chased their friends out of the Lodging House and tackled them on the streets.

"Don't you'se 2 got anythin' bettah ta do den dat?" Jack sincerely wondered.

"It's us, what did ya excpect?" Amanda responded.

As they were walking up to the Lodge door, Jack asked Race, "How was de day at da tracks?"  
>"You remember dat hot tip I told ya 'bout? Nobody told da horse." They all laughed.<p>

When they got inside, Casey announced, "I'm beat. I'm gonna head ta bed. Night Jack. Night Race."

Amanda felt the same. "Night Jack. See ya tomorrow Race." She kissed her boyfriend again and followed Casey up the stairs.

"Amanda McKerra, if you get pregnant with the baby of Racetrack Higgins…" Casey warned as they walked in their room. Amanda shoved her playfully.

"Why is the first thing I hear from my friends somethin' 'bout Amanda bein' pregnant?" Jean asked as she walked in from the bathroom.  
>"Jacky and I found her and Race up against de wall outside when we came up."<p>

"Again?"  
>"'Ey!" Amanda defended. "He's me boyfriend and I'm his goil. And 'sides, it's Racetrack and ya know me. Is this really day surprising?"<br>Her friends agreed.

Then Jean turned to Casey, "'Ey, Flame and I heard you and Jack had a code L taday. Everythin' a'ight?"

"Yeah, yeahg. We're fine. Snyder caught on ta us and was chasin' us. Byt we lost 'im."

"And how was spendin' time wid Davey?" Amanda teased.

"Ah, cheese it. Nothin' happened. We're friends."

"Yeah, for now," Jean replied. "We'se saw you 2 togeddah."

"You'se was around us for 5 minutes."

"And in dose 5 minutes, we saw you'se 2 together," Amanda repeated. "And we'se saw a spark."

"Look, I'se got feelins' for him. You know dat. It ain't no secret 'tween us. Be he doesn't feel dat way 'bout me."

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Just you wait and see," Jean assured her.

Suddenly, Amanda noticed something. She looked around and asked, "Where's Fiona?"

_No jokes to explain._

_OMLJ! Where IS Fiona? Was she kidnapped by a Libyan Moose with a Mannlicher and taken to Australia?_

_This story has the longest chapters I've ever written for a story…wow. And more coming soon! REVIEWS WELCOMED!_


	10. Secret Relationship

**Disclaimer: Who do I have to pay to make this 'disclaimer' a 'claimer'?**

Chapter 10

While Jack, Casey, David and Les were running from Snyder, the other newsies had been finishing up their selling. They had all met in the square and were heading back to the Lodging House.

But Fiona had other plans. "Um guys? I'll meet up with you later."  
>"Where are you goin'?" Jean wondered.<p>

"Oh um, ya know…just-just ta-"

"You're goin' ta Brooklyn ta see spot ain't ya?" Amanda guessed.

Fiona blushed and nodded. Her friends smiled.

"Okay Fi, have fun," Jean said.

"But not too much fun! We don't want you doin' any walks of shame from da Brooklyn Lodgin' House!" Amanda told her.

Fiona laughed. "Don't wait up!" she called as she turned and headed for Brooklyn.

After a 25 minute walk, she crossed the Bridge and entered Spot's territory.

"'Ey dere sweetheart," one of the Brooklyn newsies greeted her. He came up to her.

"Hiya Flips," she said back. Along with the Manhattan newsies, the girls had also come to know the Brooklyns. "Is Spot around?"  
>"Yeah, he's down by da waddah. You 2 loveboids got a date?"<p>

Her breath got caught in her throat. "I will push ya off da docks if you'se ever call us dat again."  
>"'Ey, I'se ain't da only one dat thinks dis stuff."<p>

"I know. And I get enough of it from da 'Hattans." She walked past him and to the end of the docks where she saw Spot standing on a crate. He was messing around with his slingshot. She snuck up quietly behind him. As he was aiming, she cried out, "Spot Conlon!"

He gasped and fell off the box. It wasn't that high up, so she knew he wasn't hurt. She started laughing at him.

"Ya think dat's funny?" he rhetorically asked. "Well next time, I'se fallin' in de waddah and I'se pullin' ya in wid me."

"I would love ta see you try ta get me in dere."

"Careful what ya wish for. It might just 'appen someday." They laughed. He walked to her and kissed her. They pulled apart for a second, then kissed again, going into a make-out. They had been in a secret relationship for the last 3 weeks. They had gotten together at a Brooklyn party when they both went outside to get out of the crowd. They had just been talking when out of the blue Spot kissed her. He had awkwardly started apologizing when she kissed him back. They decided to have some fun and keep the relationship a secret from their newsie groups. It was weird at first, all the sneaking around. Especially for Fiona, who still didn't like that her girls didn't know. But after 3 weeks of it, it was getting more exciting.

They sat down on the edge of the dock and Spot put his arm around her. "So, it easy ta sneak away from everyone?"

"Yeah, I just told them I was going to Brooklyn ta see ya. Jean and Amanda think I just wanna see ya cause I have a crush on you'se. Dey don't know. How 'bout you?"  
>"Me boys know I'se go off on me own a lot, so dey didn't ask any questions."<p>

"It's been a while since we've been able ta be togeddah. Anythin' new?"  
>He shrugged. "Nuthin'."<br>"That bruise on ya face looks new."  
>"Dis thing?" He pointed to it. She nodded. "Dis is old. It'll be gone by tomorrah."<br>"Still, how'd you'se get it?"  
>"The way I always get hoit. A fight."<br>"What 'appened this time?"  
>"Same thing. Some muttonhead got in me way."<p>

"Oh Spot, do ya really have ta fight your way out of everythin'?"

"You've known me long enough, and you've been me goil long enough, ta know me by now and dat it's just who I am. 'Sides, DB gets in plenty of fights and you don't harp on her?"

"That's because it's Casey and it's ironic, so it's hilarious for her ta be fightin'."

"How're your fightin' skills comin'?"

"They're a'ight. I'd survive."

"Okay." He stood up. "Show me."

"Excuse me?"

"Show me how good ya are."

"You want me ta fight ya?" He nodded. She seemed uneasy.

"C'mon, I'se'll go easy on ya," he promised, smirking.

"I'm tough enough ta take ya full on." She stood up, seeming very confident all of a sudden.

Spot put up his fists and so did she.

"Make de foist move," he instructed.

She did. She swung her right arm towards his head. He ducked. She went to hit him with her other arm, but he caught her. With his left arm, he swung at her, but she ducked. He spun her around so her back was to him.

"Ow!" she cried. Her arm was twisted.

He saw he was hurting her, so he relaxed his grip. She felt it and was able to pull out from him. She spun back around and swung at him. This happened very quickly, so he wasn't able to react. Her fist connected with his shoulder and he almost fell over. He went to swing at her, but she used her foot to knock him over.

During their fight, they had been moving around the dock; and they were at the very edge of it. When Fiona knocked him off his feet, he stumbled back and grabbed onto her. He pulled her into the water with him. They fell in with a splash. When they came back up, they looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"I'se told ya ta be careful what you'se wish for!" Spot gloated.

"S-s-shut up-p-p," Fiona shivered.

"You'se cold?"

"I-i-I'm just not used ta d-d-da w-w-water."

"Just tread. You'll get warmah." He was right. After a couple minutes, she stopped shivering. "See?"

"Yeah, yeah. Da water's great. Whadda you'se think?" She splashed him.

"Oh, you'se shouldn't have done dat." They swam around for a while and were splashing each other.

After a few minutes, Spot said, "We should get out."  
>"Yeah, you're right."<p>

They swam back to the docks. Spot got out first and helped her out.

On the dock, they both started shaking.

"Let's get outta dese wet clothes before we'se both catch cold," he suggested.

He led her into the Brooklyn Lodging House.

"'Ey Spot, it rainin'?" another newsie, Stealth called out when the 2 walked in. The others laughed.

"Aw, shoo fly," he responded as he and Fiona went upstairs to his room.

"So, dis is the infamous Spot Conlon's room," Fiona stated as she walked in.

"Yep. Me own private room. Poiks of bein' king of Brooklyn."

"So, I'm just gonna go ahead and guess dat I'm not de first of your goils ta be up here, right?"

"'Ey, you knew me repuatation when you'se got involved."

"Oh, I'm not judgin'. I'm just observin'."

"Okay. Well, you are right. You ain't da foist goil." He took 2 outfits out of his drawer and walked back to her. "But you'se are da foist dat I'se truly care 'bout." He smiled. So did she and she kissed him. He handed her one of the things of clothes. "'Ere's some of me clothes for you'se ta change inta. Sorry dat dey're big on ya."

"It's fine. Thanks." She walked into the bathroom to change. When she came out, she found Spot shirtless, buttoning his pants. She just stopped. "Really?" He turned to her. "Really?"

"Like you don't like it." He smirked.

"I never said that." She walked over to him and kissed him. He put on his shirt. "So, uh, wh-when are we gonna tell people 'bout us? Cause, I still feel weird 'bout me girls not knowing."

"I don't know. I'm still havin' fun bein' secretive and sneakin' around. Keeps da relationship excitin'. 'Sides, da guys don't expect me ta settle."

"Is that the real reason you don't wanna say anythin'? Cause you're afraid of ruinin' ya rep?"  
>"No, coise not. Look, if it's real 'portant ta ya, you'se can tell ya friends."<p>

"Thanks. But I actually think I'll keep it a secret still. It is fun." They smiled. "And just so ya know, I'se don't need your permission ta tell 'em. I don't let some guys boss me around."

He chuckled. "Trust me, I'se know dat. Ya did knock me off da dock."  
>"Which I cannot wait ta tell the 'Hattan boys about when I get back."<p>

"Which is somethin' no one will evah hear about evah."

"Tomorrow's 'eadline: Spot Conlon Gets Ass Kicked By His Own Girlfriend."

"Oh, would ya look at de time," he changed the subject. "I think it's time for you'se ta get back ta da city."

"Tryin' ta get rid of me?"

"Ya know I'd nevah do dat."

She laughed. "But you'se are right. It is getting' late. I do need ta get back tad a Lodge."

"Let's not go dis long widout seein' each ouddah again, okay?"  
>"I'm sure we'll see each other very soon." She knew they would, considering she knew what was coming next in the movie.<p>

"Do ya want me ta walk ya back?"  
>"No, it's still light enough for me ta make it back."<p>

"A'ight, but be careful."  
>"You know I am."<p>

He walked her downstairs and to the door. They said good bye, they didn't kiss since the others were still in the next room, and she walked out.

Soon, Fiona made it back to the Manhattan Lodge. She decided not to use the front door and instead use the fire escape that was in front of their room.

At the top of the escape, she opened the window, trying to be quiet, and snuck in.

"You're home late," a voice came from one of the beds. It was Amanda.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. We just, um, lost track of time."

The girls came down from their beds. "Are you wearing Spot's clothes?" Casey asked.

"Am I?" She looked down. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Something happen over in Brooklyn?" Jean wondered, suggestively.

Fiona's eyes widened at the thought. "Inappropriate! That was inappropriate! Inappropriate! You are such a perv!"

"We'se just kidding," Amanda defended. "But did you notice anythin'? Did he flirt with you, like he always does when he's around ya?"

She laughed nervously. "Ha ha ha, yeah right, like he'd evah floit with me."

"Fi, seriously, he likes ya. We'se sure of it," Casey added.

"Uh huh, yeah, sure. Look guys, it's late. We really should get to bed."

"You okay?" Jean asked. "You'se seem nervous."

"No, I'm fine. Just tired."

In bed, she wondered whether keeping it from them really was best.

_It sure would let up some pressure_, she thought. _But then again... _She liked having the secret. It was kinda fun sneaking around. _And besides, they'll find out eventually._

_Jokes Dictionary:_

_Inappropriate…perv: the song we sing whenever someone says something inappropriate_

_See Fiona, you got you're Conlon face-sucking time!_

_More soon…keep the reviews acomin'!_


	11. World Will Know

_I am so so so so sorry for not updating! I just finished up a show which I needed to put all of my time and energy into…it was amazing I had time to breath! But I am gonna try to update more. _

**Disclaimer: One day…one day**

Chapter 11

The next day, Jean, Amanda and Fiona were all waiting for Casey to be ready. This wasn't anything out of the ordinary, but now she was taking even longer. This was the third outfit she was trying on, a white blouse with a brown skirt that went a couple inches below her knee. She had gone through 10 different hairstyles and was right now trying to decide the height of the ponytail she had settled on.

Even though they knew exactly why she was taking so long, they were starting to get annoyed.

"Case, y sellin' papes, not goin' to a party at Medda's," Amanda told her, a frustrated tone being very apparent.

"David ain't gonna care the height of your hair," Fiona added.

"So can we go? Please?" Jean begged.

"Does this outfit look too fancy for a low ponytail?" Casey asked, not having heard anything her friends had said.

The 3 groaned in unison.

Jack came up to them from downstairs. "What's goin' on goils? We'se waitin'."

They all gestured into their room to Casey. Jack looked in and saw the blonde take her hair down again and re-brush it into a higher ponytail.

He looked back to the others. "Uh, you'se go on ahead. I'll wait for 'er."

"Ya sure? We knows how ta deal wid this more den you'se do," Fiona informed him.

"Naw, I can handle dis. De guys are getting' antsy. You'se go wid 'em and we'll meet up wid ya."

"Good luck," Jean warned him.

As they walked away, he heard Amanda say, "It's just like da day after camp-prom. I swear ta Lion-Jesus, dis goil…"

Jack chuckled then leaned up against the doorway. "A'ight DB, what's up?"

She turned to him and asked very innocently, "Whadda ya mean?"

"Um…" He pointed to the pile of clothes on her bed.

"Oh, well, uh…ya know me. I'se can get a little crazy wid me clothes sometimes."

"Yeah, but for sellin'? Yesterday, you'se was wearin' Mush's old clothes and ya hair was braided carelessly. Now ya wearin' some fancy outfit and ya hair's all done up." Casey was struggling to find the right words. A smug smile crossed Jack's face. "Dis don't got nuttin' ta do wid our new newsie now does it?"

A slight blush rose on the girl's cheeks. "David? Ha ha. You-you're funny Cowboy," she stuttered out. She may be in theater, but she was no liar. His smile widened. "Oh, okay Jack. Ya know, I hoid Sarah's gonna be out sellin' wid 'e brothers today."

His face dropped immediately and he started to run his fingers though his hair. But he stopped when he noticed Casey was trying hard not to laugh. He rolled his eyes. "Whatevah DB. Let's go."

She looked herself over one last time, then followed him down the stairs and out the door.

When they got to the circulation desk, they saw everyone was already lined up; including David. He was at the front of the line and buying his papers. Casey smiled at seeing him. When he finished, he turned and saw them too.

"Hey Dave," Casey greeted him when they reached him, trying to act cool.

"Hi Casey. Jack," he said back.

"Mornin' Davey."

David turned back to Casey. "You look…great."

"Oh, um, thanks." She looked down shyly and tucked some loose hair behind her ear.

"Are you joking?" they heard Jean yell behind them. She was getting her papers, or trying. "This is insane! I'm not payin' dat!"

"Moose! What's goin' on?" Jack asked.

"Dey jacked up da price!"

"Ya hear dat Jack? 10 cents a hundred!" Blink went on. "Ya know, it's bad enough we 'se gotta eat what we don't sell. And now dey jack up da price! Can you'se believe dat?"

Everyone was outraged by this. Even the girls. They knew this was coming, but they didn't think about how it would actually affect them. So they were just as angry about this as the rest of them, without any acting.

"This'll bust me. I'm barely makin' a livin' as it is," Skittery complained.

"I'll be back sleepin' on da streets!" Boots cried.

"It don't make no sense," Mush interjected. "I mean, all da money Pulitzer's makin', why would he gouge us?"  
>"Cause he's a tightwad! Dat's why," Amanda spat out.<p>

"Took de woids right outta me mouth," Race agreed.

"Pipe down!" Jack called out. "It's just a gag." He walked up to the window with Casey and David behind him. "So why de Jack up Weasel?"

"Why not?" He licked his finger to feel the wind. "It's a nice day." He and the Delancys laughed.

"Fekk you you son of a-!" Casey started to yell, but David stopped her.

"DB." He grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

As Jack walked back into the crowd of newsies, Weasel called after him, "Why don't you ask Mr. Pulitzer!"

"Dey can't do dis ta me Jack," Blink whispered to him.

"Dey can do whatevah they want! It's dere stinkin' paper," Fiona countered.

Jack sat down on the steps and everyone surrounded him. Boots came and sat down next to him. "It ain't fair. We got no rights."

"C'mon, it's a rigged deck! Dey got all da marbles!" Race exclaimed.

"We got no choice Jack. Let's just get our lousy papes while we still can, huh?" Mush spoke up.

"No! Of course we got a choice!" Jean argued.

"Nobody's goin' anywhere! Dey can't get away wid dis," Jack told them.

"Give him some room! Give him some room!" Les ordered the others, pushing through them to get to Jack. "Let him think." He sat next to him.

After a few moments, Amanda asked, "Jack, ya done thinkin' yet?"

Before he could answer, Weasel called to them through the window, "Hey, hey, hey! World Employees only on this side of the gate!"

All the newsies yelled at him to shut up and he went away.

"Well, listen, one thing's for sure, if we don't sell papes, den nobody sells papes. Nobody comes through dose gates until dey put da price back ta where it was," Jack speeched.

The girls looked to each other and subtly smiled. It was really happening.

"What? Like a strike?" David joked.

But Jack took him seriously. "Yeah, like a strike!" The girls all agreed with him as the guys spoke their opposite opinions.

Casey went and joined Jack. "C'mon, it's a good idea!"

"Guys, I was only joking," David told them as he went to them. "We can't go on strike. We don't have a union."

"But if we go on strike we're a union, right?" Jack wondered.

"No, we're just a bunch of angry kids with no money. Maybe if we get every newsie in New York-"

"Well then we organize!" Fiona responded, already thinking of Brooklyn.

"Crutchy, you start a collection," Jack ordered.

"Got it!" He started off.

"I'll help!" Jean followed him.

"We get all de newsies of New York!" Jack boasted.

"Jack, this isn't a joke," David scolded him. "You saw what happened to those trolley workers. DB, I mean, that really freaked you out."

"This is different. This has ta do wid us. Dis is our issue. Our lives. That don't freak me out."

"Yeah, and dats anudda good idea. Any newsies don't join us, we bust dere heads like da trolley workers," Jack planned. He got up and started to lead everyone out.

David chased after him. "Stop and think about this Jack. You can't just rush everyone into this."

"Yeah, not by himself." Casey stepped up next to Jack. And Fiona, Amanda and Jean followed.

David stared at them all in disbelief. "Guys, seriously, This is crazy. You're moving way too fast."

"A'ight, lemme think 'bout dis," Jack decided. He huddled with the 4 girls. "Whadda you'se goils think?"

"We need ta fight," Fiona stated plain out. "And dere not just gonna listen to us. We need ta show 'em we mean business."

"It's eithah we give up now or we strike," Amanda added.

"DB?" Jack turned to Casey.

She smiled confidently and smiled. "Let's do dis. But, we'se should listen ta David also. He seems pretty smart about this stuff."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right." He turned back to everyone and started to speech again. "Listen, Dave's right. Pulitzer and Hearst and all dem oudda rich fellas, I mean, dey won dis city. So do dey really think a bunch of street kids like us can make any difference? The choice has gotta be yours. Are we just gonna take what dey give us, or are we gonna strike?"

Nobody said anything. They just al looked at each other.

"What are we gonna do?" Jean asked them again.

"STRIKE!" Les cried out.

David tried to cover his mouth, but it had already spread through the group and the energy was rising.

"Keep talkin' Jack. Tell us what ta do," Boots egged him on.

"Well, you tell us what ta do Davey," Jack said to him.

He seemed hesitant.

"C'mon Dave. You have da woids. Say them through us," Casey pushed.

He took a breath and said, "Pulitzer and Hearst have to respect our rights."

"Hey listen!" he called to the crowd of boys in front of him. "Pulitzer and Hearst have ta respect da rights of da woikin' boys- a-and goils- of New York!" The energy rose and they all started clapping and cheering. Jack turned back to David, "A'ight. That seemed ta woik. What else?"

David looked back at Casey, who smiled at him. He decided to keep going, "Tell them, they can't treat us like we don't exist."

To make more of an impact, Jack climbed on top of the statue he was in front of and said, "Pulitzer and Hearst, dey think we're nuthin'! Are we nuthin'?"

"NO!" everyone called back.

"If we stick together like the trolley workers, then they can't break us up," David continued.

Jack turned to the girls, "Do you'se goils wanna say somethin'?"

They smiled at each other and they all climbed on top of the statue as well.

"Can we say it our way?" Fiona asked.

"It's all yours," he chuckled.

She started the singing, **"Pulitzer and Hearst they think they got us, do they got us?"**

"NO!" everyone answered.

Amanda continued, **"Even though we ain't got hats or badges-"**

" **We're a union just by sayin' so!"** Casey and Jean finished.

They all sang together, **"And the World will know!"**

David smiled. _What did I get myself into?_ he thought.

"What's ta stop somebody else from sellin' our papes?" Boots questioned.

"Well, we'll talk wid 'em," Jack replied.

"Some of 'em don't hear too good," Race brought up.

"Den we'll soak 'em!" both Casey and Jack said.

"No! We can't beat up kids in the street, it'll give us a bad name!" David argued.

"What's it gonna take ta stop the wagons? Are we ready?" Jean called.

"YEAH!" the crowd shouted.

"No!" David fought.

"**What's it gonna take ta stop da scabbahs? Can we do it?"** Amanda went on.

"YEAH!" the crowd yelled back.

"**We'll do what we gotta do until we break the will of mighty Bill and Joe,"** Casey and Fiona sang.

"**And the world will know!" Amanda and Fiona joined. "And the Journal too."** They jumped down from the statue and walked through the crowd of boys. **"Mr. Hearst and Pulitzer have we got news for you!"** They sang to the large group, **"Now the World will hear, what we gotta say. We've been hawkin' headlines but we're makin' 'em today. And our ranks will grow!"**

"**And we'll kick their rear!"** Jean soloed as they punched their fists in the air.

They slowly lowered them as the 4 sang, **"And the World will know that we been here!"**

Jack jumped from the statue and joined the girls. The 5 started to walk down the road and everyone followed them.

"When the circulation bell starts ringing, will we hear it?" Jack asked.

"NO!" the newsies cried.

"**What if the Delancys come out swingin', will we hear it?"** Amanda continued.

"NO!"

"**When you've got a hundred voices singin', who can hear a lousy whistle blow?"** all 4 sang out. "**And the World will know, that this ain't no game!"** The girls ran to the gates of The World as they were being closed. They sang to the newspaper employees as they got stared at strangly, **"That we got a ton of rotten fruit and poifect aim!"** They went back to their friends as they went on, **"So they gave their word. But it ain't worth beans. Now they're gonna see what stop the presses really means! And the day has come, and the time is now, and the fear is gone!"**

Jean soloed, **"And their name is mud!"**

"**And the strike is on!"**

"**And I Can't stand blood!"**

"**And the World will-"**

"**Pulitzer may own the World but he don't own us!" **Jean and Amanda sang together.

"**Pulitzer may crack the whip but he won't whip us!"** Casey and Fiona sang.

The 4 joined together again, **"And the World will know, and the World will learn, and the World will wonder how we made the tables turn." They attempted to do the dances from the movie, which in actuality ended with them on the ground laughing. "And the World will see that we had to chose. That the things we do today will be tomorrow's news. And the old will fall," They went down from Amanda to Casey to Jean to Fiona. "And the young stand tall," They stood back up in opposite order. "And the time is now, and the winds will blow and our ranks will grow and grow and grow and so…"** They had gotten in with the group of boys and had taken their hands so they all formed a huge group. Casey held her hand out to David, waiting for him to take it. He hesitated. But he and she locked eyes and after a couple moments, he gave in and took it. Both of them smiled at each other as Casey and the others finished singing, **"The World will fear the fire and finally know!"**

While they were singing, Jack had worked his way up to the giant chalkboard that showed the major headlines and he had written 'STRIKE' across it, The entire group, minus Casey and David who were still smiling, had all started chanting "Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike!"

Jack climbed down and they all walked to the front of the World building.

Amanda noticed Casey and David weren't with them. She went to them and tapped Casey on the shoulder. That snapped her back and she turned to her.

"You 2 comin'?" Amanda asked, smiling teasingly. They both blushed and walked past her to join the others.

They joined Jack, Fiona and Jean on the front step.

Jack started instructing them on what they had to do next, "We gotta get da woid out ta all de newises of New York. We need some of those…whadda call 'em?" He turned to David hoping he would have the answer.

Just guessing, he suggested, "Ambassadors?"

"Yeah! You guys gotta be am-bastards-"

"He swore. 25 push-ups," Fiona whispered to the other girls. They snickered quietly.

"And go tell de ouddas we're on strike!"

"Say, Jack, I'll take Harlem," Blink volunteered, then walked off.

"Yeah, I got Midtown," Race followed.

"I'll come wid ya," Amanda followed her boyfriend.

"I got the battery Jack," Mush went on.

"Hey, I'll take the Bronx," Crutchy continued.

"Uh, me 2," Jean went on after him.

Casey and Fiona smiled to each other knowingly.

"Alright. And Bumlets, and Specs and Skittery, you take Queens. Pie Eater! Snoddy! East Side! Snipeshooter, you go with 'em." The groups of boys left. "So, what about Brooklyn?" Nobody answered. "Come on, Spot Conlon's territory. What'sa matta? You scared of Brooklyn?"

"Hey! We ain't sacred of Brooklyn!" Boots defended. Then gave in with the truth, "Spot Conlon makes us a little noivus."

"Wow, such brave manly boys," Casey teased.

"Well he don't make me noivus. So you and me Boots, we'll go ta Brooklyn. And Dave'll keep us company," Jack planned.

"I should go wid ya," Fiona opted. "Ya know he listens ta me."

"A'ight, AP too. DB?"

"Do you really think it's a good idea for me and Spot ta be in da same room togeddah after what happened last time?"

The last time Spot had been in Manhattan, Jack and Casey had been in a fight over something stupid that they didn't even remember, as all their own fights are, and somehow it ended with Jack blurting out that he knew Casey used to have crush on Spot. And Spot couldn't not take advantage of that. He had teased her and made fun of her and fake flirted with her all night. It got so bad that Casey actually ended up punching him in the face. Not hard enough to do any damage, but still enough to have him try to fight back. But that was broken up very quickly.

"Ah, I'm sure Spot's forgiven ya for dat," Jack assured her. "And 'sides, I need me best goil dere wid me." He put his hand on her shoulder.

She sighed and said, "Fine. But I accept no responsibility for anything that might happen."

He chuckled. "Fair enough. So, we set?'

"Yeah, right after you bring our demands to Pulitzer," David told him.

Jack looked a little shocked that David had said that. "Me? To Pulitzer?"

"You're the leader Jack."

He thought for a moment, then went along with it. "Maybe the kid'll soften him up." He grabbed Les and the 2 of them walked into the big building.

The newsies all cheered and started again chanting 'strike.'

Casey, Fiona and David walked into the street and a man came up to them. "Hey, what is this strike? What's going on?"

"We're bringing our demands to Pulitzer," David explained.

"What demands?"

"The newsies' demands. We're on strike."

"I'm with the New York Sun, Bryan Denton. You seem like the kid in charge. What's your name?"

"David."

"David? As in David and Goliath?" He turned to the girls. "And you 2 are?"

"Casey."

"Fiona."

"And you 2 are involved as well? Doesn't it seem a little dangerous for a couple of girls to part in?"

"Hey! Just cause we'se goils don't mean we're not capable of handlin' ourselves," Fiona told him.

"And it's not just us. There 2 ouddas. Dere out spreadin' the woid about the strike to oudda newsies," Casey added.

"Well, I stand corrected," Denton apologized. "So, do you really think Old Man Pulitzer's going to listen to your demands?"

"He has to," David answered.

At that second, the World building door burst open and Jack and Les came flying out.

"Well so's your old lady!" Jack yelled at the person who had thrown them out. "You tell Pulitzer he needs an appointment wid me!"

"Yeah!" Les yelled too, trying o be tough as the door closed on them.

The 2 walked to the 3 and Denton.

"So, how'd it go?" Fiona asked sarcastically. He glared at her.

"You were nice, right Jack?" Casey wanted to know. He didn't answer or look at her. "Right Jack?"

"Look, how about I take you kids out for lunch, my treat, and you can explain some more to me about what's going on," Denton suggested.

"And you are?" Jack inquired.

"Bryan Denton, New York Sun." He stuck out his hand to shake. Jack just looked at it.

"He's fine Jack. We can trust him," David let him know. The girls nodded.

Jack took his hand and shook out.

"So? What do you say?" Denton asked again.

Jack gestured ahead and told him, "Lead the way."

_Jokes Dictionary_

"…_day after camp-prom": the day after the prom at a camp we all go to, I tried on 5 different outfits before I would see the guy I went with_

"_He swore. 25 pushups": at said-camp, if anyone swears, they must do pushups_

_So, a long wait, but a long chapter. Want another soon? REVIEW!_


	12. Brooklyn

_So, I changed a few things in chapter 10. The secret relationship is still there, but Fiona instead didn't tell us about it. I've been wanting to change that since I posted it…_

**Disclaimer: I think we'll all know the day that I get to own Newsies**

Chapter 12

Once at Tibby's, the teenagers went on to explain to Denton what was happening. How the price of the papers was raised and they weren't going to stand for it. And they would fight for this until the end.

"You all seem pretty strong for a group of kids. Isn't that what people are going to see you all as? Just a group of kids?" Denton wondered.

"Maybe. Until we show them what we're really capable of," David answered.

"Yeah, Jack really showed them, getting kicked out of The World building and all," Fiona mocked him.

"What happened in there?" Denton asked.

"So see, Les and I, we walk in dere and right up ta Pulitzer's door. Now I'se 'bout ta open it when his secretary stops me," Jack explained. "He asks me just what we think we're doin'. And I'se tell him, real strong, dat I'se got a bone ta pick wid Pulitzer. So dis snooty mug says ta me, 'Ya can't see Mr. Pulitzer. No one sees Mr. Pulitzer.' Real hoity-toity, ya know da type?"

"Real hoity-toity," Les backed him up.

"So dats when I says ta him, 'Listen, I ain't in da habit of transactin' no business wid office boys. Just tell him Jack Kelly's 'ere ta see him now.'"

"That's when he threw us out."

"Wow, a problem Jack Kelly didn't fight his way out of. Nevah thought I's see da day," Casey joked, and he pushed her slightly.

"Does he scare you?" Denton questioned.

"Scare us? Why would Old Man Pulitzer scare us?" Fiona asked back.

"You're going up against the most powerful man in New York."

"Oh yeah, look at me. I'm trembling," Jack replied.

"It's one of him against hundreds of us. He's da one dat should be scared," Casey added.

"It'll only be hundreds if we get everyone together on this," David reminded them.  
>"Thanks Dave. Real helpful."<p>

"Well, keep me informed. I want to know everything that's going on," Denton told them as he stood up from the table.

"Are we really an important story?" David wondered.

"Well, what's important? Last year I covered the war in Cuba. Charged up San Juan Hill with Col. Teddy Roosevelt. That was an important story. So, it the newsie's strike important? That all depends on you."

"So me name's really gonna be in da paper?" Jack cockily asked.

"Any objections?"  
>"Just as long as you get it right. It's Kelly. Jack Kelly."<br>"And no pictures," Casey called out. "I don't take good pictures."

"What are yout talkin' 'bout? Coure you do," Fiona countered.

"When have I ever let you see a picture of me? That's right never!"

Denton chuckled and walked out the door.

"So, you guys really think we're gonna make the papers?" David inquired of his friends.

"We has ta. It's da only way to really fight did thing," Jack answered.

"And we're only gonna be able ta keep fightin' if we get Brooklyn. So let's go," Fiona hurried them. She really wanted to see Spot as well get support for the strike.

"Someone's antsy," Casey commented.

"Well, ya know, de ouddas might be done already and we'se haven't done our part yet."

"Ya know, AP's right. We'se gotta get movin'," Jack agreed. They all stood up and cleared out, heading for Brooklyn.

As they were walking, Casey decided that she didn't want to walk anymore and jumped onto Jack's back.

"Whoa!" he cried when she did. "Warn a guy when you'se 'bout ta do dat."

"Sorry. I just got too lazy to walk."

"I thought I was the lazy one!" Fiona responded. They laughed.

Casey stayed on Jack as they continued on.

David caught up to Fiona and started talking to her.

"So, do you 4 do that a lot?" he asked.

"What?"  
>"The singing thing."<p>

"Oh, that. Well we're theatre kids and take any opportunity to sing. So to answer your question, yes we do."

"Why didn't Casey sing by herself at all?"  
>"Cause Casey's too shy ta sing by herself!" she shouted, so Casey would hear it. She turned her head and stuck her tongue out. "She just has stage fright, especially when performing in front of people she knows. We'se tryin' to get her out of it."<p>

David stared ahead at her. "She and Jack are really close."

"Yeah, we's call 'em de Terrible 2. They do everything together."

That made a knot start to form in David's stomach. "Do you know if she has…feeling for him?"

Fiona laughed out loud at that. "Casey and Jack? A couple? Yeah, dat would be da day! The oudda goils and I thought for a little while when dey foist met dat it might be possible, but as time went on, we'se saw that dat could nevah happen." She saw relief wash over his face. "Why you askin'? Jealous?"

"J-jealous? Why would I be jealous?" he stuttered, blushing a little.

"I ain't blind ya know. I can see things. Like how you'se can't keep ya eyes off 'er. And how ya pays attention to everythikng she says and does. And while we'se was singin' I saw da 2 of you smilin' at each oudda."

David was now bright red. "Look, I-I-I have no idea wh-what you're talking about. I-I just like her as a friend. That's all. I was just wondering cause they seem so close."

"Mmmhmm. Sure ya were." She smiled smugly. He rolled his eyes and walked in front of her. She ran to catch up to everyone.

By this time, they were in the middle of the Brooklyn Bridge.

"I've never been to Brooklyn. Have you?" David asked.

Casey slid off Jack and answered, "Quite a few times."

"I spent a month there one night," Boots replied.

"'Ey, check this out," Jack told David. He and Boots leaned over the edge and screamed, listening to their echoes. "Pretty neat, huh?"

"Lean out any father and you'll fall off," Casey warned.

"Or be pushed," Fiona added.

"And who would evah push me? You?"

"Someday Kelly. Someday…" she responded, jokingly.

"So, is this Spot Conlon really dangerous?" They all looked at each other and started laughing. "That-that doesn't answer my question."

_Or calm my nerves_, he thought.

Pretty soon, they found themselves in Brooklyn. As they walked to Spot's territory, they passed a bunch of the Brooklyn newsies who were swimming near the docks. They all stopped and stared as they saw the Manhattans there. They could tell this wasn't just a friendly visit. They knew this was serious and there was tension in the air. Some of them stared down Jack as he walked past them.

"Well if it ain't Jack be nimble, Jack be quick," Spot called down to them for a large pile of boxes.

"I see you moved up in da world Spot," Jack called back. "Got a river view and everythin'."

He jumped down to meet them. He and Jack spit-shook. "Hey, Ap," he greeted Fiona, trying to keep it really casual and not showing anything that might give them away.

"Hi Spot," she said back, just as normally.

Seeing Casey, he smirked and walked over to her. He put his arm around her and pretended to flirt with her, "And how you'se doin' DB?"

Casey crossed her arms and told him, "Conlon, you'se eithah take ya arm off me, or you lose it. And you know I can hurt ya."

"Aw, baby, don't do dat ta me." Even though she knew he was just messing around, it made Fiona very jealous to see him flirting with another girl. And she tried her best not to show it.

It was the same for David. He knew he had strong feeling for her, but he didn't want her to know it. So seeing another guy with his arm around her was eating him inside. But he tried his best not to show it.

Casey just sent daggers at him and he chuckled as he took his arm off her and walked back to his place. "Ya got will power. Most goils I know could nevah say no ta me."

"Well, I ain't a slut."

"Ya callin' me a playeh?" He sounded a little threatening.

Before anything could start, Boots stepped forward and said, "'ey Spot, I got a couple of real nice shooters 'ere." He handed him some marbles. Spot took them and loaded one into his slingshot.

Forgetting about Casey, she said to Jack, "Yeah. So, Jacky-boy. I've been hearin' things from little boids. Things from Harlem, Queens, all over. They been chirpin' in my ear. Jacky-boy's newsies is playin' like dey're goin' on strike." He shot the marble and it broke a glass.

"Yeah, well we are," Jack told him.

"And we're not playing. We are going on strike," David stepped in.

Spot got in his face. "Oh yeah? Yeah?" Still staring him down, he continued to Jack, "What is dis Jacky-boy? Some kind of walkin' mouth?"

But Casey answered, "Yeah it's a mouth. A mouth with a brain, and if you'se got half of one, you'll listen ta what he's got ta say."

Spot didn't seem to sure. So Fiona spoke, "Seriously Spot, listen ta him. He knows what he's sayin'."

He locked eyes with her for a moment. "For me," he could read from her.

So he sat down on a box in front of David, waiting for him to speak.

David took a breath and started, "Well, we started the strike. But we can't do it alone. So we're talking to newsies all around the city."

Spot kept a straight face. "Yeah, so dey told me. But what'd dey tell you?"

"They're waiting to see what Spot Conlon is doing, you're the key. That Spot Conlon is the most respected and famous newsie in all of New York, and probably everywhere else." The others smiled to one another, seeing what he was doing. " And if Spot Conlon joins the strike, then they join and we'll be unstoppable. So you gotta join, I mean..well, you gotta!"

"You're right DB, brains. But I got brains too, and more den just half a one. How do I know you punks won't run da foist time some goon comes at ya wid a club? How do I know you got what it takes to win?" He stood up and looked at all of them very intently.

"Because I'm tellin' ya Spot," Jack answered plainly.

"Dat ain't good enough Jacky-boy. Ya gotta show me."

"We can do dat," Casey complied. "We'll show we'se serious."

"Yeah? Well it bettah be soon. Cause dis thing'll die faster den you'se can say 'headline' if ya don't start. And you'se do need me and me boys."

_No inside jokes to explain._

_Will try to write again soon! Reviews = updates!_


	13. Seize the Day

**Disclaimer: do I really have to put this on?**

Chapter 13**  
><strong>  
>The walk back from Brooklyn was not as light as the walk to Brooklyn.<br>Everyone was silent, but they were all thinking the same thing: We are  
>screwed.<br>"Look, we'se ain't finished yet," Jack told them. "Alls we gotta is rally  
>da newsies our boys and Moose and Flame got taday and we'se'll show dem<br>Brooklyns we mean bidness."  
>"I hope you're right," Casey sighed.<br>As they neared the square, the group saw only the 'Hattans.  
>"Well that's not good," David stated.<br>"Thanks captain Obvious," Fiona came back.  
>When they reached the others, Casey asked Amanda, "'Ey, where is everyone?"<br>"Dey don't wanna join til they know for a fact Brooklyn's in."  
>The 4 looked at each other with worried faces.<br>"So Jack, where's Spot?" Race wondered.  
>"He was concerned 'bout us bein' serious. Can ya imagine dat?"<br>"Well Jack, maybe we outta ease off a little."  
>Amanda's mouth dropped. "What? Where'd this come from?"<br>"It ain't just me. It's all of us."  
>Jean looked to Crutchy. "You'se don't think we outta give up, do ya?"<br>"Not give up. Just take a break." She looked shocked.  
>Race went on, "I mean, widout Spot and de ouddas, dere ain't enough of us."<br>Mush added, "Maybe we're movin' too fast. Maybe we'se ain't ready."  
>"I defiantly think we outta forget it for a little while," Skittery<br>continued.  
>"Oh, do ya?" Jack responded. He seemed angry.<br>"What's da matta wid all ya?" Casey cried. "Have ya forgotten what we're  
>fightin' for?"<br>"This is for your own life!" Fiona yelled.  
>"You all just wanna give in ta Pulitzer and de ouddas?" Amanda added on.<br>None of them responded.  
>After a minute, Race said, "Well, widout know."<br>"Spot was right! Dis is just a game ta you'se guys?" Jack questioned.  
>"We are serious 'bout dis. We'se just can't do it on our own," Skittery<br>explained.  
>They need to seize the day and not be afraid. No one can just take away our<br>rights. We just have to be united and these wrongs will be set right,"  
>David was thinking, although he didn't have the courage to say them himself.<br>Jack turned to the girls, "Dey need some motivation. You goils don't know  
>any song dat might 'elp 'em, do ya?"<br>"Course we do!" Jean answered.  
>"Great! Think you can sing it?"<br>Then Fiona had an idea. "Sure, but we're not gonna sing it," she said,  
>refrencing herself, Jean and Amanda.<br>"Whadda ya mean?"  
>The 3 turned to Casey who gave them a confused look. And then she figured<br>it out.  
>"No!" she exclaimed. "No! No! No! No! No!"<br>"Casey-" Jean started, but was interrupted.  
>"No!"<br>"Look, do ya wanna finally get over dis silly stage fright?"  
>"No, I'm good."<br>"So, you has da nerve ta punch Spot Conlon in da face, but you can't sing  
>in front of da guys that are basically ya brothers?" Amanda questioned.<br>"I can't! I just really really can't!"  
>"DB," David came in. He put his hand on her shoulder and she turned to him.<br>"Look, I know what it's like to be really shy and quiet and not want to be  
>heard. You heard my Ma say how much time I spent just studying." She<br>laughed a little. "But this is really important. If the guys get into this,  
>the strike can happen and we can show those rich men how much we really<br>matter. We need you." He smiled and her stomach flip flopped.  
>She took a breath and then said quietly, "Okay. I-I'll do it." She turned<br>to her friends. "I'll sing the solo part. But you guys have to sing the  
>others." They agreed.<br>"'Ey! Listen up!" Jack called out to everyone. They all shut up and turned  
>to him. "Da goils have somethin' dat dey think will 'elp you'se get<br>inspired. So pay attention. A'ight DB, it's all you."  
>Now everyone was looking at her and she could feel her face getting hot.<br>She opened her mouth and nothing came out. She started playing with her  
>bracelet, like she always does when she gets very nervous and looked to<br>David.  
>"You can do it," he mouthed and smiled.<br>That helped her a little, but not a lot.  
>She took one last breath then, very quietly and looking at the ground,<br>started singing, "Open the gates and seize the day. Don't be afraid and  
>don't delay. Nothing can break us, no one can make us give our rights away.<br>Arise and seize the day." She looked up and saw the group in front of her  
>smiling and looking impressed. Very few of them had ever heard her sing by<br>herself, so this was big for them. She could also tell that the song was  
>starting to work through them. So she decided to continue on, "Now is the<br>time to seize the day."  
>"Now is the time to seize the day!" the girls sang back. That made Casey<br>feel a little bit more confident, remembering that her friends were there  
>with her. She was able to actually look up and sing out a little more.<br>"Send out the call and join the fray!"  
>"Send out the call and join the fray!"<br>"Wrongs will be righted if we're united!"  
>They all sang together on, "Let us seize the day!"<br>The guys were now clapping and cheering.  
>"Yeah DB!" she heard Jack call.<br>She smiled. Her nerves were pretty much gone. She was now able to have fun  
>as she went on, "Friends of the friendless seize the day!" Her friends<br>pushed her up onto the statue so all the guys could see and hear her.  
>"Friends of the friendless seize the day!"<br>"Raise up the torch and light the way!" She punched her fist in the air.  
>"Raise up the torch and light the way!" They did the same.<br>They joined together again on, "Proud and defiant we'll slay the giant!"  
>Casey jumped down from the statue. But as she came down, she felt hands<br>around her waist. David caught her and lowered her safely to the ground.  
>"I told you you could do it," he told her. They smiled as she tried not to<br>get lost in his sparkling blue eyes.  
>She heard the others sing, "Let us seize the day!" She took David's hand<br>and they ran over to them.  
>Casey joined them again with, "Neighbor to neighbor, father to son, one<br>for all and all for one!"  
>She let go of David's hand and went next to the girls. They continued with<br>Casey calling out and Amanda, Jean and Fiona echoing. "Open the gates and  
>seize the day!"<br>"Open the gates and seize the day!"  
>"Don't be afraid and don't delay!"<br>"Don't be afraid and don't delay!"  
>They came together to finish up with, "Nothing can break us, no one can<br>make us give our rights away! Neighbor to neighbor, father to son, one for  
>all and all for one!"<br>When they were done, the 3 all hugged Casey who had a huge smile on her  
>face.<br>"Ya did it! Ya sang in front of people!" Jean congratulated.  
>"OMLJ! I can't believe I did that!" she said in complete disbelief.<br>"Think ya ready ta sing at Medda's?" Amanda wondered.  
>"Let's not push it."<br>They then all heard a bell go off. It was calling for the newsies to come  
>get the afternoon edition.<br>"Anybody hear dat?" Jack called out.  
>"No!" everyone shouted back.<br>"So what we gonna do 'bout it?"  
>"Soak 'em!"<br>They all ran into the open gates and surrounded the circulation desk where  
>the afternoon newsies were already lined up.<br>One boy had already bought his papers. But when he turned to leave, he was  
>met with a crowd of angry newsies, Jack in the front with the girls next to<br>him; David was right behind them. They were all staring him down. Looking  
>around at the large group, he knew he had no chance and threw the papers on<br>the ground, joining them. Three others followed him.  
>But the fourth was more stubborn. He held onto his papers and tried to get<br>around the group, but kept getting stopped.  
>"Are ya wid us or not?" Fiona asked him threateningly.<br>The other girls gave him death glares, which read as "Drop the papes or  
>else."<br>He wouldn't budge though. He tried to get around the group, but he was pushed back inot place. He went to go the other way but Mush blocked him. David tried to calm them all down. But Jack tensed up, and David noticed.

"Now Jack, just don't…" he said to him, trying to get him to relax. His mind had traveled back to the Trolley Strike and he didn't want to see a violent fight like that break out.

_Like dat's gonna stop him from soakin' the scab_, Casey thought.

Jack didn't hear what David had said. He was fixated on the boy in front of him.

Suddenly, he knocked the papers out of his hands. The other stared at Jack for a moment then reached down to get it. But Amanda saw the scheming look in his eye and wasn't too surprised when, instead of picking up the papers, he punched Jack in the stomach. Then everyone started rioting.

They all made their way onto the platform and grabbed papers by the armful. They started throwing them around and tearing them apart, destroying them all completely.

David hesitated in participating. He just wasn't used to things like this. Casey saw that and went to him.

"Try it," she told him, handing him a paper.

He looked to her, then back to the paper. He took it and, again, looked at her. She nodded intently. He ripped it in half and continued tearing it. He chuckled as it fell to the ground.

Casey and David looked at the scene around them. They saw their friends throwing papers, Amanda and Jean were with Crutchy and Race throwing tomatoes at Weasel and the Delanceys, Fiona and a bunch of other newsies had pushed over a cart of newspapers and were destroying them. The two couldn't help but laugh.

"It's really happening," David stated.

"Who'da thought it," Casey added.

They smiled at each other then turned and started ripping up more papers.

All of a sudden, they heard whistles and shouts. Casey looked up and could see men in uniforms on horses working their way towards them. She left David and ran to Jack.

"Jack! Jack!" she called to him. He looked to her and she pointed towards the men. His eyes went wide.

"'Ey! Cheese it! Cheese it! It's da bulls!" he cried. He grabbed Casey's hand and ran for the gates with everyone following him.

As she was being pulled, her eyes scoured the crowd for David.

_Let him get out, let him get out_, she pleaded in her head.

"'Ey! Cheese it! Cheese it! It's da bulls!" David had heard Jack yell.

He immediately looked to where Casey had been, but he found she wasn't there.

_Where is she? She was just here!_ he thought, worried.

Them, he felt someone take his arm. He saw Fiona next to him trying to pull him along. Les was with her.

"Dave, we'se gotta go! C'mon!"

He tried to pull away. "No! I need to find1" He stopped before he said too much.

But she knew hat he meant. "Jack got 'er out. She's fine. Now c'mon!"

Warily, he let her take him.

When everyone was out, they gathered at the statue and made sure each other was okay.

When casey saw David, she ran to him and hugged him.

"Thank God! I'se was worried dey got ya," she said to him.

He hugged her back. "I'm so happy you got out."

When they realized after a couple moments they were still together, they quickly pulled apart and looked away awkwardly.

"Casey!" she heard Amanda yell. She saw her friends coming towards her.

She ran to them too and they group hugged.

"You'se guys a'ight?" she asked them.

"Yeah, yeah, we'se fine," Fina answered. "You?" She nodded.

"Dat was really close," Amanda commented. "I was scared dat-"

"'Ey, where's Crutchy?" they heard Blink wonder. "Anybody seen Crutchy?"

As they looked around, Casey noticed something too. "Guys, Jean ain't 'ere either."

The girls looked around everyone again, suddenly terrified for their friend.

_No jokes to define…_

_Okay, so I just found out that Arvie Lowe Jr., the actor who played Boots, played Mr. Dig in Lizzie McGuire! SOOOOOOOO much more love for that show(:_

_Next chapter coming very soon so stay tuned! Virtual hugs from your fave newsie if you review3_


	14. Taken

**Disclaimer: (sticks tongue out)  
><strong>

Chapter 14

"You…you don't think they'se was taken, do ya?" the littlest newsie, Pint, asked.

"I saw Crutch and Moose still rippin' up some papes when we'se was runin'. I called to 'em and assumed dey was followin'," Race explained.

"If dey took Crutchy, Jean obviously went wid 'em," Casey added. "She'd never leave him."

"I swears, if those chumps hoit our friends…well, Brooklyn's one of me best friends. So, I thinks you know where I'm goin' wid dis," Fiona threatened.

"Dis is exactly why we needs Brooklyn's 'elp," Skittery pointed out.

"We can't continue widout 'em, Jack. Dis is what we'se was afraid of," Mush commented.

"No. We can't stop. Da fight is on and we'se gotta keep it goin', Brooklyn or no Brooklyn," Jack told them.

"And the foist thing we gotta do is bust out Jean and crutchy!" Casey cried.

"How?" David questioned. "We don't even know where they are."

"Dey'se was taken tad a Refuge," Jack answered. "Dey catch two poor kids in da middle of all dis…yeah, dey'se dere."

"What do we need ta do ta get 'em out?" Amanda asked; and they started planning.

Not being able to do much because of his limp, Crutchy had climbed onto a large stack of newspapers and started throwing them around. Jean saw him and left Specs to go to him and do the same. They never heard the cops' whistles.

They had both been in their own little world until they heard race call out to them, "'Ey! Crytchy! Moose! Scram! Scram! It's da bulls!"

"Oh no. C'mon, let's get," Jean said to Crutchy. She helped him down and handed him his crutch. She tried to help him move faster. She really wanted to try to avoid the whole refuge part of the movie.

They were about to leave when three policemen blocked their path through the gate. Terrified, they turned and came face to face with the Delanceys.

"Oh, hey fellas," Crutchy greeted them, trying to be nice.

"Hey, hi," they said back, being fake until Oscar kicked the crutch from under Crutchy's arm, making him fall to the ground. He was clearly in pain, and Jean couldn't stand it.

"You idiots!" she yelled as Oscar dragged Crutchy into an alley, and Morris had grabbed her and was pulling her the same way. "You'll go ta hell! Da both of ya! I'll stab you 64 times wid da Mannlicher!" The brothers were ignoring everything she was saying. She started beating Morris's arm and sticking her nails, trying to get him to let go. But he wouldn't/

At this point, Morris had her up against the wall.

"I think we have some unfinished business," he told her, creepily. He then kissed her very roughly.

After trying to pull away and not being able to, she kneed him in his "guy area". She didn't hard enough to seriously injure him, but she did make him back off from her. She tried to run, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back, making her fall hard to the ground. She was knocked unconscious.

All the while, Oscar had been working on Crutchy. He kept hitting him and kicking him. When Crutchy heard Jean fall, he looked to her and saw she was unconscious. Anger boiled up inside of him, and with all his strength he started to fight back. He punched Oscar and Morris, who had left Jean, as hard as he could. But they were still stronger and so he kept getting knocked back down.

He was about to be punched again when a voice spoke, "Okay boys. That's enough." Crutchy felt like he was about to pass out, but he used all his will power to look up. He saw an older man with white hair in a suit and bowling hat standing above him. He knelt down in front of Crutchy and said, "Hello street rat," with a creepy smile spreading. Before he could go on, Crutchy blacked out.

All day, Fiona couldn't stop thinking about what Skittery and Mush had said.

_We _do_ need Brooklyn_, she had thought. _Dis_ _is just the beginning. It's only getting' harder from 'ere._

"AP? AP?" Amanda tried to get her attention. Casey nudged her and she snapped back.

"Sorry, what?" The three of them were hanging out together in their room.

"You okay?" Caey asked.

"Yeah, I'm just…we can't do dis by ourselves! Two of us, Jean bein' one of 'em, were arrested!"

"We know," Amanda agreed. "But what are we supposed ta do? Spot doesn't think we'se serious and won't 'elp until he does."

"What da hell do we have ta prove ourselves for?" Casey exclaimed. "Dey shoulda seen us 'ere taday! Dey woulda known we'se serious."

"Ya know what? You're right! Dis is ridiculous," Fiona spoke out as she stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are ya goin'?" Amanda asked.

"Brooklyn."

_Inside Jokes Dictionary_

"…_stab you 64 times…": from a scary story jean told us (The "Mannlicher" was added by us)_

_JEAN, I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAD THIS HAPPEN TO YOU! I FELT SO BAD AS I WAS WRITING IT! BUT I NEEDED TO SHOW WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU 2 AND SOMETHING DRAMATIC NEEDED TO HAPPEN!_

_Next chapter coming very soon:D Reeeeeeeviewwwwww_!


	15. Fighting With Brooklyn

_I'M SORRY! I had major major writers block halfway through this chap. _

**Disclaimer: hahaha, um yeah, NO!**

Chapter 15

Fiona had stormed out of the Lodging House and made her way to Brooklyn. Because of the pace she was walking, she got there in a much quicker time.  
>She got to the docks and saw Scratch, Chaser and Stretch, three other Brooklyn newsies.<br>"Well, well, well, long time no see," Chaser called to her when she was closer.  
>"Where's Spot?" she asked, intently.<br>"Why? Ya miss ya boyfriend?" Stretch joked. The three boys laughed, but stopped when they saw the very serious look on her face.  
>"He's in his room," Scratch told her.<br>She pushed past them and into the building. She ran up the stairs and knocked on his door.  
>"Who is it?" he questioned, and though his tone it was obvious he didn't want anyone bothering him.<br>"Me!" She heard the door unlock and it opened. Spot stood there with a smirky-smile.  
>"'Ey babe. Couldn't get enough of me in one day?" He leaned in to kiss her, but she leaned away. He looked confused. "What's up wid ya?"<br>"This ain't a "girlfriend visit" Spot," she told him, coming into his room. "I'm 'ere on business." He closed the door behind her and stared at her. She took a breath and said, "We needs ya. And ya boys. And I ain't askin', I'm tellin'."  
>"And I'm tellin' you'se, ya gotta show me dat you all are serious. 'Til den, I ain't providin'."<br>"Dat ain't fair Spot. Ya know Jack, ya know da 'Hattans, and me and da goils. You should know we'se not backin' down. Da strike's officially on. It started taday when we got back."  
>"Oh yeah? Really?" He sounded sarcastic.<br>"Yeah, really." She was starting to get angry. "We stood up against da scabs and-"  
>"And you'se destroyed some papes. I hoid. I also hoid you all ran at da foist sight of da bulls. Yeah, dat's really showin' 'em somethin'."<br>"Dis was only da foist step and we need ya for da rest of it." He just stared at her. So she went on. "Crutchy and Jean were taken ta da Refuge."  
>"Dey was?" There was the slightest hint of concern in his voice, but he tried to hide it.<br>She nodded. "Dey was. And it was cause we didn't have da backup we needed."  
>Spot looked like he had no idea what to say or do. He rubbed his eyes and<br>groaned, "Jeez, AP."  
>"What? What do you mean 'Jeez AP'? What's dat for?"<br>"Look, I'se see what ya sayin', but one little act...you and da rest of 'em still haven't proved yaselves woithy or-"  
>"Worthy?" His using that word really got her mad. "We ain't <em>worthy<em> of you and da Brooklyns? What de hell is wrong wid ya Spot? I know you wanna do da right thing and support us, so why can't ya? Oh, Spot Conlon is just too damn high and mighty ta think of anyone but himself. Just who da fekk do ya think you are?"  
>His eyes narrowed to a glare and spoke with a fierce and threatening tone.<br>"Who am I? You knows damn well who I am AP. I'm da king. Nobody tells me what ta do and I don't answer ta no one."  
>"So dis is a pride thing? The reason you won't help your friends is because of ya pride as king? That's the stupidest and most selfish thing I'se evah heard!"<br>"Well it's da truth. I give out da ordahs, I don't take nothin' from nobody and I sure as hell don't get pushed around by some goil!" That was it. He saw her eyes widen and mouth drop and he knew he went too far. But he didn't show it. He held his own and continued to stare her down with the same strong face.  
>"Some goil? That's what I am now? Some goil? Just one of your little relationships dat ya so famous for? What about all that stuff you'se said yesterday 'bout how ya car 'bout me? You know all the guys back in 'Hattan, when they first noticed I had feelings for ya, warned me dat you'se just some hot-headed, self-centered player. But I didn't believe 'em. I thought you were sweet, at least ta me. But now...ya think you'se too good to be a part of somethin' dat isn't all about you."<p>

"AP, you ain't listenin' ta me."

"Oh no, I hears ya loud and clear. You thinks we thinks dis is just a game. Well, ya know what I thinks? I thinks ya scared. Ya just scared ta be involved in somethin' like dis!"

""Ey, I ain't scared of nuthin'. I've fought scabs twice da size of what you went up 'gainst taday."

"Watch out! We got a badass over 'ere!" she responded, sarcastically. Before he could say anything, she went on, "You listen 'ere Brooklyn. You knows I don't trust no one. I trust me goils and dat's it. But you came along and I thought I could let ya in, I could trust ya. But dis mattahs ta me, this is makin' a difference! And if you'se too scared or if you thinks this is a game, cause I'se startin' ta think you do, maybe you're just 'ere ta remind me why I shouldn't trust. I nevah believed in love and maybe I was right. If the strike don't mattah ta you'se, if I don't mattah ta you'se, then fekk you Spot Conlon!"

She didn't even give him time to respond. She was close to tears, so she wanted to get out of there before he could see her cry.

She pushed past him and ran out the door, ignoring the strange looks from the other Brooklyns. Before she got to far from the Lodging House though, she looked back; hoping to Lion-Jesus that he would turn out to be the guy she truly thought he was and chased after her. She looked back and she saw nothing.

"Of course," she spat out. Then continued to run back to Manhattan.

"If the strike don't mattah ta you'se, if I don't mattah ta you'se, then fekk you Spot Conlon!" Fiona had stored out before he could say anything.

Spot watched her run out, feeling upset and hurt.

_What's wrong wid you'se?_ his brain yelled at him. _Go aftah 'er! _And he nearly did. He made it to the stairs before he thought, _She's probably gone by now. Dere ain't no use. 'Sides, she'll come around._

Back in his room, he still couldn't get her face or what she had said out of his head. It killed him, her thinking that he didn't care about her at all when the truth was he-

"No!" he yelled at himself. "You're Spot Conlon, you don't feel dat way 'bout some goil!"

_But she ain't just some goil_, his thoughts came back.

He held his face in his hands, growing more and more angry. He wasn't sure at what though.

"Urgh!" he yelled, and punched his dresser very hard. "Ah!" He held his hand. A large bruise was forming on it. "Fekkin' goils," he muttered under his breath, trying to put blame on anything but himself.

When Fiona got back to the Lodge, it was late. So she climbed up the fire escape, so she wouldn't wake anyone up. The light was off in her and the girls' room. So she opened the window as quietly as she could and stepped in slowly. She made it in without making a sound. But she didn't see the shoe that was in front of her and tripped over it.

"Whoa!" she yelled as she fell to the floor. She didn't get back up. She just stayed on the floor, now openly crying. She had held it in all the way from Brooklyn.

She didn't notice the lights come on and the girls get out of bed and go to her.

"Fiona!" Amanda cried. "OMLJ, what's wrong?"

They three helped her to sit up.

"What 'appened? Did Spot hoit ya?" Casey wondered.

She nodded.

"Where? Where did that grafter hit ya?" Amanda demanded.

"He-he didn't hit me," Fiona told them, still crying.

"Den how'd he hoit ya?" Casey asked.

Fiona took a breath and thought, _I guess they need to know_.

"Sp-spot and I, um…we'se kinda been…togeddah."

"Togeddah? Whadda ya mean togeddah?" Amanda questioned.

She sniffed and answered, "We'se been in a relationship for 'bout 3 weeks now. Secretly."

The girls' mouths dropped. "What?" Casey responded.

"Why didn't ya tell us?" Amanda followed.

"We wanted ta keep it a secret so dat it would be more excitin'. Are ya mad?"

"We could nevah be made at you AP," Casey assured her.

"But what does dis have ta do with him tonight?" Amanda went on.

Remembering, more tears started to flow. "We-we got into a-a huge fight aftah he said he don't take ordahs from some goil and he meant me; cause I was tryin' ta convince him ta help us and…I-I just snapped and we fought and I broke up wid him." All three of them threw their arms around her and hugged her. "Am I stupid?"

"Why would you be stupid?" Casey inquired.

"Cause I broke up wid him when I'm pretty much in love wid him! I shouldn't of done dat!"

"No, you needed ta do dat. He is stupid and ain't worthy of ya," Amanda argued.

"He is unworthy of your love," Casey joked.

Fiona laughed a little. "God, he just…UGH!"

"Don't worry girl. He'll realize he can't live widout ya and will come crawlin' back," Amanda promised.

"And 'til den, you have your choice of rebound boys," Casey added.

They all laughed at that.

"C'mon, it's real late. We got a big day tomorrah," Amanda said.

They agreed and climbed into bed.

"It will be okay, AP. We'se 'ere for ya," Amanda told her before she shut the light off.

Fiona fell asleep very happy that she still had the three people in her life, Jean included even though she is in the Refuge, that she could trust.

_No jokes to define_

_I give credit to Fiona for helping me finish this chapter. Love ya girl _

_16 is coming soon…hopefully sooner than 15 did. REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWW!_


	16. Author's Note

**So, just wanted to thank newsiesluva for pointing out that I had put Jean in chapter 15 when she wad supposed to be inn the Refuge…yeah, major major DB moment **

**Anyways, I went back and changed it. Just wanted to let you all know!**


	17. Planning

**Disclaimer: (Sticks tongue out)**

Chapter 16

When everyone woke up the next morning, they all set out to search the city for any other scabs that were refusing to join the strike. They first all met outside the Lodging House, and they were filled with resentment and anger and even more motivation when they saw Crutchy and Jean weren't with them.  
>After a few groups headed out, Jack came together with Casey, Amanda and<br>Fiona.  
>"Tonight, we'se breakin' dem out," he planned very confidently.<br>"Now it's personal. We needs ta get our family back," Amanda agreed.  
>She, Fiona and Casey had wanted to try to do it the night before. But the others thought it would be too suspicious if they came and were gone on the same day.<br>"Ta do this, we'se gonna need David too," Casey spoke up. "I'll go get him."  
>"Of coise you'll get him," Fiona teased.<br>Casey would've said something back about Spot, but she knew Fiona was still really hurting from the breakup; she was just trying to hide it from the guys. So all Casey replied was, "Shut it." And she walked away.  
>"What was dat 'bout?" Jack asked.<br>"Oh nothin'," Fiona answered. "Just friends teasin' friends. Speakin' of friends, eithah of ya seen Mush anywhere?"  
>"Yeah, he's over dere. Wid Snotty and Specs," Amanda pointed out.<br>"Thanks," she ran off to him. The two watched her.  
>"What's she doin'?" Jack wondered. When she got to him, Fiona just started hanging all over Mush and was very obviously flirting with him. "I thought she liked Spot."<br>Amanda knew exactly what she was doing. She was trying not to think about Spot and go right for a rebound guy. She just didn't expect it to be so soon; or with Mush. But she knew Fiona didn't want her telling any of the boys about the breakup. So she just said, "I don't know."

Casey got to the Jacob's home and knocked on the door. David's mother answered.  
>"Oh, hello Casey. What a pleasure to see you again."<br>"Mornin' Mrs. Jacobs."  
>"Can I offer you some breakfast?"<br>"Thank you, but I already ate," she lied. She had been too anxious that morning to eat, and she also just didn't feel like it.  
>"Well, please come in." Mrs. Jacobs opened the door wider and Casey went inside. She saw everyone, except David, was at the table <span>eating<span>.  
>"DB!" Les exclaimed when he saw her He ran to her and hugged her.  
>"'Ey kid," she chuckled, hugging him back. She looked back up. "Hello Mr. Jacobs."<br>"Hello Casey. How are you?"  
>"I'm very good, thank you."<br>"Hi Casey," Sarah greeted her, hugging her as well.  
>"'Ey girly."<br>"We've all missed you. All of us," she said knowingly, referring back to their conversation about her and David.  
>"Ya know Sarah, you really outta come by da Lodgin' House sometime. I bet Jack'd love ta see you'se," Casey responded, giving her a teasing smile.<br>Sarah just rolled her eyes, blushing a little. David then came out of his room. Spotting him, Casey called out, "You!" He looked to her.  
>"Oh, hey," he said to her.<br>"Hi. I came ta get ya. We needs ya help…plannin' somethin'." He nodded, understanding it was for the strike. He hadn't told his family about it yet so they wouldn't worry.  
>"Well, Les and I were just about to leave."<br>"Bye Mama! Bye Papa!" Les shouted as he ran out the door, excited to be going and being around the other newsies.  
>Casey and David looked to each other and laughed.<br>"I think dat's our cue," Casey stated.  
>"I'll be back tonight," David told his family, kissing each person on the<br>cheek.  
>"Be careful out there, all three of you," Mrs. Jacobs warned them.<br>"Don't worry, I'll watch ovah dem," Casey joked.  
>"Ha ha ha," David mocked, pushing her out the door.<br>"Finally," Les said when they got outside. He was waiting for them by the door. "I thought you guys were never coming."  
>"Well, we're 'ere now. Let's go," Casey said. They headed back towards the <span>Lodge<span>.  
>When Les was far enough away that he wouldn't hear, David asked Casey, "So what are we planning?" He didn't want Les to hear it so he wouldn't beg to be a part of it. He had a feeling this wasn't something his 9 year old brother should be a part of.<br>"We're gonna figure out a way ta get Jean and Crutchy outta de Refuge."  
>"What have you been thinking?"<br>"We got a couple ideas, but we need your brains in dis too."  
>He chuckled. "I don't know how good my brains will be at this. I've never done anything like this before."<br>"You were able ta get de guys rallied up in the first place."  
>"Those were words, not actions. And they were spoken through Jack. I could never say them myself. And also, I'm pretty sure that song you sang is what got them rallied up."<br>"Nah, dat just sealed 'em. Your words started dis David. You're more den able ta do this." He still didn't seem so sure. "Don't worry. Ya gonna be fine," she promised, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Just have faith in de skills us newsies have, and de ones you obviously already have, and ya'll learn." She squeezed his shoulder and took her hand away. She didn't notice the disappointed look on his face when she did. But she did notice Amanda running up to her with a concerned expression. "What's up?"  
>"We might 'ave a little problem," she told her.<br>"What?"  
>"Fi's floitin' wid one of the guys."<br>"And? We figuahed dat would happen."  
>"Yeah, but look who she's floitin' with." She pointed to the two and Casey and David looked over.<br>"Oh no," she groaned, seeing it was Mush. "He falls easily. We'se gotta stop 'er." The girls walked off to get their friend, leaving David and Les watching after them confused.  
>"What were they talking about?" Les asked his brother.<br>"I have no idea."

"So, David was starin' at ya the entire time he was next ta you'se," Amanda stated, nudging Casey as they walked over to Fiona.  
>"He don't like me dat way," she replied. "I mean, he's David Jacobs. He's sweet, smart, so cute, he's…perfect. He could get any goil he wanted. Dere ain't any way he could possibly want a goil like me."<br>"But Casey, he was-"  
>"Hey AP!" she called, and ran over to the other girl. Amanda rolled her eyes and followed.<br>"Yeah?" Fiona asked when they got to her. She had a face that read 'I'm busy'.  
>"We'se gonna start, so we needs ya," Amanda told her.<br>"Okay, I'll be ovah in a minute." She turned back to Mush.  
>"No, we needs ya now," Casey countered. She and Amanda each took one of Fiona's arms and dragged her off.<br>"So, when we said ta floit wid one of the guys, we meant Blink or Skittery, one of dose kinda guys," Amanda said.  
>"What's wrong wid Mush?" Fiona wondered.<br>"Ya can't use him as rebound," Casey explained. "He falls way to quick and is really sensitive. This'll crush him when he knows da truth."  
>"Don't worry. I ain't doin' anythin' except some harmless flirtin'."<br>"Just be careful. Ya don't wanna hoit him," Amanda warned.  
>"What are you goils talkin' 'bout now?" Jack questioned when the three joined him and David.<br>"Nothin' you'se gotta worry about," Casey let him know.  
>"What we need ta worry 'bout is getting' our friends outta the Refuge," Fiona instructed.<br>"How exactly are we going to do thid?" David wanted to know. "Because I don't think Roosevelt is just handing out rides on his carriage." He sounded sarcastic. He was still skeptical of Jack's escape story.  
>"Dis is what I'm thinkin'," Jack went on, ignoring the comment. "Aftah dark, Dave and I'll sneak out dere. I'll being some rope and we'll go tad a roof-"<br>"Wait, wait," Amanda interrupted. "What do ya mean 'you and Dave'? What 'bout us?" She gestured to herself, Casey and Fiona.  
>"Nah, nah, nah. Dis is too risky for you'se goils. 'Specially you DB. Ya know Snydah's after ya."<br>"Snyder's after you too Jack and you'se still goin," she fought.  
>"Look, we'se angry and pissed dey took Crutchy. He's like family and we loves him," Fiona added. "But Jean <em>is<em> family. Da four of us pretty much make up one person and when one of us is gone, it's like goin' 'round widout an arm or leg."  
>"We're getting' her outta there. We'se goin' wid ya, whether you like it or not," Amanda finished. The three stared down the two boys, showing there was no chance of them backing down.<br>Jack sighed. "Aftah dark, de 5 of us will sneak ovah…" The girls smiled at each other.

They spent all of the morning planning, from when and where they would meet to how they would cover their trails when they got Jean and Crutchy asked.  
>The rest of the day was spent with the other newsies, helping to recruit others from different parts of New York. Many were still resistant because Brooklyn was still refusing to back them. But with a bit of "convincing" from Jack and the girls, they were able to get more on their side.<br>By 3:00, they were all back in Manhatten hanging out in Tibby's. Everyone was spread around the restaurant. Fiona was still all over Mush, and they were at a table with Bumlets, Boots, Jake, Casey and Jack. Race and Amanda were at the table next them. They hadn't been able to be together as a couple much, so they were trying to make this like date.  
>Casey looked off and saw David standing against a wall by himself. He still wasn't entirely comfortable just going over to a group of them and sit with them. He wanted to have the courage to go over and talk to Casey, but he didn't.<br>Amanda looked away from Race for a second when he started to talk to Pie Eater. She saw Casey staring off and poked Fiona, who was sitting behind her. She turned around and Amanda pointed towards the blonde. She saw it too and they nodded to each other.  
>"Go," they said to her.<br>She jumped a little and looked at them. "What?"  
>Fiona pointed to David and repeated, "Go."<br>"Now," Amanda added.  
>"No! I can't go over to him by myself, I'll freak!" she whisper-argued so the guys at her table wouldn't hear her.<br>"Look, nothin's gonna 'appen with you here and him there," Amanda told her.  
>"He's by 'imself. Just go talk ta him," Fiona ordered.<br>Casey turned back to David and stuttered out, "I-I-I can't. Talkin' ta guys I like, it's worse den my stage fright. I have no idea how ta just…start a conversation."  
>Amanda and Fiona looked at each other, then got up and went to Casey. They grabbed her chair and poured her out of it onto the floor. They picked her up and pushed her in David's direction.<br>"Go!" they yelled.  
>"Okay, a'ight! I'm goin'. Lion…," she muttered walking away.<br>Very pleased with themselves, they went back to their tables and sat down.  
>"What was dat 'bout?" Jake asked. Surprisingly, only a few guys had noticed what happened.<br>"Just helpin' things fall in place," Fiona answered, putting her head on Mush's shoulder.  
>Amanda saw him smile down at her.<br>_Oh no_, she thought.

_Just talk ta him. Just talk ta him. You'll be fine_, Casey encouraged herself as she moved towards David.  
>A few feet from him, she took a breath and said, "Hi."<br>He looked to her and smiled. "Hi," he said back.  
>She moved next to him. "What re ya doin' 'ere alone?"<br>He shrugged. "I just…don't know you all well enough to just go and start talking."  
>"Aw, you're shy. That's cute." They laughed an dhe blushed slightly. "It's fine though. I totally get it. I used ta be the exact same way."<br>"I never would've guessed."  
>"It's true. I was de shy quiet goil in the <span>corner<span> I still am at times, but nearly as much. Dese boys…dey just find a way ta kick it outta you. And I'm sure it'll happen ta you too. 'Sides, I thinks you and I are pretty good friends."  
>"Good enough so you can tell me about your family?"<br>"What?"  
>"The day we met, I asked you and you said it was too complicated to explain then. How about now?"<br>She still wasn't sure is she should tell him the truth. If she said that she was from the future, he might think she was insane and never talk to her again. But she also needed him to trust her.  
>She chuckled nervously. "You wouldn't believe me if I told ya."<br>"Why not?"  
>"You're logical."<br>"Okay, now I'm starting to get confused."  
>"A'ight, just know dat I'm tellin' de truth." He nodded. "I'm…not from 'ere. This time." He didn't look any less confused. "Me, Amanda, Fiona and Jean are from 2012." His eyebrows shot up.<br>"The-the year?"  
>She nodded. "Yeah. About two months ago we somehow ended up 'ere. We don't know how or why, but we'se happy ta be here." She watched his face, to see any sort of reaction from him. "Well? What are ya thinkin'?"<br>"I…I'm trying to wrap my mind around this. It's just…wow."  
>"Do you think I'm insane?"<br>"No, no, not at all. I believe you. But like you said, I'm logical. So, I'm there with you, wondering how that happened."  
>"But the four of us are happy it did, no matter the reason."<br>He smiled at her again. "I am too." They locked eyes; neither looked away or even blinked. After a while, they realized what they were doing and looked away, both bright red. "You-you know, so I could meet all of you."

"Right, right. Fr-friends are always good ta have." She turned her head to the side and mouthed, "What? Stupid!"

They stood in an awkward silence for a few moments and then heard Jack call out, "'Ey, you two comin'?" All the other newsies were starting to leave, and they were waiting for Casey and David at the door. She saw Amanda and Fiona trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, we're comin'," she called back and they followed out the door. The two girls waited for Casey and they walked with her, both giving her looks. "Shut it, both of ya. Now," she said to both of them.

"We didn't say anythin'," Amanda defended.

"Yeah, you'se thinkin' it."

Fiona quietly sang, "I am unworthy of your love, David, David." She and Amanda burst out laughing.

"Don't you have guys ta go make-out wid or somethin'?" Casey responded, pushing them away.

When they got back to the Lodging House, Jack, David and the girls let the others know how they were planning to get Crutchy and Jean out and back here.

After a couple hours, David had to head back home. But he promised the others he'd be ready for that night.

"I hope dey're okay," Amanda said later that night, talking about Jean and Crutchy. The three were in their room, waiting until they had to leave. It was well after dark, so they would be soon.

"Remembah from da movie? Crutchy had said dat the Delanceys hoit him," Fiona reminded them. "Dose two are sick creeps."

"I just want dem outta there," Casey stated. "I hope dat's somethin' different from the movie. That they actually leave wid us."

"Hopefully we'll be able ta change things up like dat," Amanda agreed.

"Case, what happens if Snyder catches ya?" Fiona wondered.

"He won't," she assured. "I ain't worryin' 'bout that. Jack and I have escaped him more den once. Let's just worry 'bout what we gotta do."

At that moment, Jack opened the door and stuck his head in. "Goils, it's time."

_I was going to make them going to the Refuge part of this chapter, but then I realized that there's too much other stuff going on in it. But you just have to wait one more! _

_Reviews would be very much highly appreciated:D_


	18. The Refuge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsie, plain and simple**

Chapter 17

Walking out, everyone wished them good luck. It was around 11:00, so the streets were dark and quiet. But they still tried to keep themselves hidden from anyone that might possibly see them. Before they went to the Refuge, they needed to stop at David's house to get him. When they got there, they saw all the lights were out. Nobody was awake and they needed to keep it that way. Jack picked up a few small pebbles and started throwing them at David's window. After a moment, they saw the window open and David carefully climbed out and down the fire escape, joining the others at the bottom.  
>"We all set?" Jack asked them. They all nodded. "Den let's go." He started walking and the rest followed him.<br>Casey looked up at David and saw the concerned look on his face. "You okay?"  
>"I don't know about this," he told her. "I mean, the strike and all. I think I'm getting too in over my head here. I'm just a school kid helping out his family."<br>"'Ey, don't talk like dat. You ain't just some school kid. You'se a newsie. Ya part of dis just as much as we are."  
>"Keep up you two!" Amanda called to them. They hadn't realized they had slowed down when they started talking, and ran to catch up.<br>"Dis ain't de time for floitin'," Fiona said. "We'se got bidness ta take care of."  
>"No, no. We-we weren't- We were just talking. There wasn't any-" Casey and David started stuttering out.<br>"Quiet!" Jack instructed. They quickly shut up. "We'se 'ere." They walked closer and they saw a large, intimidating looking building. "So 'ere it is. My 'ome sweet 'ome."  
>"How can you be sure they sent them here?" David wondered.<br>"How can I be sure da Delanceys stink?"  
>"It's just how things work ya know?" Casey answered.<br>"An orphan gets arrested and Snydah makes sure he gets sent straight 'ere," Jack went on. "So he can "rehabilitate" him. De more kids in de Refuge, da more money da city sends to take care of 'em, the more Snydah sticks it in his pocket. Dey're 'ere."  
>"It's also why he's so aftah me ta be in 'ere. Dat's a whole oudda thing of money he'd get," Casey explained. "It ain't fair, but dats how it is."<br>"Guys, c'mon, let's just get on wid it already," Fiona hurried them.  
>"We need ta head ta de roof," Amanda added and they looked for a ladder that would lead up.<br>But as they did, they saw the gates open and a carriage start to pull out. They ran into the alley right next to it and hid in the shadows. They looked to the gate when the carriage was gone, but they saw guards still at the entrance. They all silently groaned. They were never going to get passed them.  
>"Please God, just let us get past dere," Amanda muttered.<br>As if on cue, two nuns came walking down the sidewalk and they stopped to talk to the guards. They had them completely distracted.  
>"Well dat was ironic," Fiona observed.<br>"C'mon, let's go," David said. They quickly and silently ran through the gates.  
>They found a ladder on the side of the building that would take them to the roof. As everyone started up, Casey just froze at the bottom, staring up.<br>"DB, what's da hold up?" Jack whisper-called down to her.  
>"Fire escape stairs are fine. Dey have railings ta hold onto and ledges underneath each flight in case ya fall," she answered. "Ladders, no, no, no. You could fall from very far up and get really really hoit."<br>The girls groaned. "We forgot," Amanda said.  
>"Her fear of fallin'," Fiona finished.<br>"Ya got a lot of fears goily," Jack told her.  
>"Shut up! I already got over one of dem and dis is totally rational," Casey responded.<br>"We need ta get up dere. It's de only way ta help our friends."  
>"I can't! I-I-I-"<br>"Here," David spoke up, climbing down. "You go up first. I'll be right behind you in case anything happens." She stared at him, still not sure. "I won't let you fall. I promise."

She looked back up the ladder and wearily took hold of the first bar. She pulled herself up, keeping her eyes tightly closed. She took a deep breath and continued up. The others did too.

"'Ey Case, remember when we went climbin' ovah rocks and ya wore heels?" Fiona joked as they were about three-fourths the way up.

"Shut up. Stop talkin' 'til we're up de-Ah!" Talking, Casey became distracted and her foot missed the next rung. She felt like she was going to fall. But she felt something catch her foot. She looked down and saw David holding it. Her heart was already racing and her breathing was heavy from her scare. That just made it worse.

"Told you I wouldn't let you fall," he told her, smiling. She smiled slightly back.

She put her foot back on and they all finished the climb.

On the roof, they moved towards the edge where they knew the window to the room Jean and Crutchy were being held was. Jack tied the rope around his waist and handed the other half to David.

"Hold on tight," he told him.

David looked to the rope and back to Jack. "How strong do you exactly think I am?"

"Goils, 'elp him." They looked at him confused, not sure how they could. He sighed. "Do I gotta spell everythin' out? DB, hold onta Dave, Flame ta DB and AP ta Flame. Stand ya ground and don't slip." Casey blushed as she wrapped her arms around David's waist, and she couldn't see David turn red too. Amanda and Fiona joined and they all tried to stay as firm to the ground as they could. "You'se all good?" They nodded. "Okay." He started to climb over the edge. He scaled down the wall for a couple feet then pushed off. The four on the roof were pulled forward but they steadied themselves and Daid held tight to the rope, letting it slowly slip through his hands to lower Jack. Jack instructed David on what to do from the building side. "Steady. Steady Dave." When he was in front of the window, he called up, "That's good!" Once he wa able to keep himself in front of the window, he knocked on it.

A younger boy came to it. "'Ey, Cowboy. Ya miss de joint?" he asked.

"What do ya say Ten Pin," Jack said back. "Ya got a couple new ones in 'ere: Crutchy and Moose."

"De gimp and goil? I'll get 'em for ya." He went away. A moment later, Crutchy and Jean appeared. Jean and Ten Pin were helping Crutchy come over. Even with his crutch, he was limping even more. They looked happy to see Jack although.

"'Ey Crutchy, Moose."

"I don't believe it," Crutchy responded. "What are ya hangin' 'round for?" He laughed at his own joke.

"Oh Crutch, ya too adorable," Jean said ta him.

"What do ya mean what am I hangin' 'round 'ere for? You guys know who's on de roof?"

"Who?"

"Dave and de goils."

"Goils? Fi, Case, Amanda, you guys really up dere?" Jean called up.

"'Ey you," Casey replied.

"Coise we'se 'ere," Fiona continued.

"Ya think we'd really let de guys have all de fun?" Amanda went on.

"Casey, I can't believe ya on de roof," Jean commented.

"Yeah, it wasn't easy. But David helped me wid it."

"Is he really dere too?" Crutchy wondered. "Heya Dave! How ya doin'?"

"Shhh," he said back down.

"Listen you two, go get your stuff. Were gonna get'cha outta 'ere," Jack told them.

They looked to each other with disappointed looks.

"Well, actually, I ain't walkin' so good," Crutchy let him know.

"And I ain't feelin' too good. Me head really hurts," Jean added. "Oscar and Morris kinda worked us ovah a bit, ya know?"

"Dey hoit ya?" Jack asked them. They nodded.

"And Morris tried ta…do more wid Moose," Crutchy put in. She just looked down, embarrassed about it.

The ones on the roof heard all this. "When we get our hands on those good for nothin' bastahds, dey're gonna rue de day they messed wid our family," Amanda threatened.

"You two ain't nevah gonna be bothered by them again," Casey promised.

"We'll make sure dey get your beds in 'ere," Fiona assured.

"And more," Jack finished. "But look, ya don't gotta worry. Crutch, we'se can carry ya out."

He got defensive at that. "I don't want nobody carryin' me out, ya hear?"

"No one'll think any less of ya if dey-" Jean started ta say, but Crutchy cut her off.

"I ain't nevah had anyone carry me anywhere before, and I ain't startin' now." He then looked back up to the roof. "Hey, you all up dere. Ya know dey still talk 'bout how Jack rode outta 'ere on dat coach?"

"Oh yeah, Teddy Roosevelt's right?" David asked sarcastically.

"Ya already hoid de story."

"You mean it's true?"

"Course it's true!" Jean exclaimed. "It's all I evah hear 'bout in 'ere."

Casey nudged him from the back. "Told ya."

"Look, we gotta hurry if we'se gonna get you guys out," Jack told them.

"I don't think dere's a way for me ta get out Jack," Crutchy pointed out, defeated. "Not any way dat's gonna put you and de ouddas in dangah. But Moose," he turned to Jean, "you can go. You're able ta."

She shook her head. "Nuh uh. No way. Dere's no way I'm leavin' widout ya."

"Jean-"

"No dude. We'se in dis togeddah. I ain't leavin' ya alone 'ere."

The girls on the roof looked to each other with sad, deflated faces. They knew no matter what they said, she wasn't getting out of there.

Suddenly, Jean and Crutchy heard footsteps coming behind them. They knew Snyder was about to come in.

"'Ey! Cheese it!" Crutchy ordered Jack. He swung to one side.

At that moment, Snyder came in to inspect the kids and make sure nothing was going on. In the corner of his eye, he thought he saw something outside the window. Jack swung further out of the way, holding onto the wall for support. The four holding onto him were holding their breath in anticipation. Casey unconsciously tightened her grip around David, and he pretended not to notice.

Snyder walked to the window and was about to look out when Crutchy stopped him, grabbing his arm and saying, "Mr. Warden Snydah sir," he led him away from the window, "I was thinkin'. I 'd just like ta let ya know, when you were takin' a nap dis afternoon-"

He then noticed Jean walking beside him a well. "Young lady, I have told you again and again, you are not to be in here. You must stay in your own room. Separate from the boys."

She decided to go in on this, since she knew keeping him distracted would give the others more time to get away. "I can't stay in me own room! I get way too freaked. I keep havin' nightmares dat some serial killer or rapist is gonna come in and stab me 64 times. Just like dey did ta Paul."

He gave her a confused look. "Who is Paul?"

"Exactly," she whispered in a scary voice.

Meanwhile, Crutchy signaled to Jack to get raised up and get away.

Jack pulled on the rope, signaling they needed to bring him up.

"Ready?" David said to the three girls.

"Yep," they answered.

He started to heave the newsie up, and the others pulled too. They all walked backwards to get him faster. After about a minute, they saw Jack climbing over the edge and onto the level floor of the roof. He stood up and brushed himself off.

"Now what?" David asked.

"Now…now we fight. Hardah. We show 'em we ain't backin' down 'til we get what we needs and dey give us back what's ours."

_Inside Jokes_

"_Just like dey did ta Paul": from the scary story Jean told us_

_Finally got the Refuge chapter written and up! More coming soon! Keep the reviews a-comin'!_


	19. Plan B

**Disclaimer: yeah yeah yeah…I own nothing…blah blah blah**

Chapter 18

The next morning, everyone gathered in the Lodge's lobby. David and Les were there too. Jack, David, Amanda, Fiona and Casey were standing in front of the large group. Everyone was confused not seeing Jean and Crutchy. They were all asking a million questions at one time.  
>"'Ey now, listen!" Jack shouted and the boys quieted. "We couldn't get 'em out." All of them started talking again. Jack tried getting them quiet again, but he couldn't.<br>Casey rolled her eyes and screamed, very high-pitched, "Heeeeeeeyyyyy!" They all covered their ears in pain, but they were silent. She looked at all of them very intently. "Now shut up and listen! And don't make me do dat again!"  
>Amanda and Fiona looked at her with dropped mouths. "Where da hell did that come from?" Amanda questioned.<br>"Anyays," Jack went on, "we wasn't able ta get Crutch and Moose outta dere due ta…circumstances. But we ain't givin' up. Dis means we gotta come at dese losahs even hardah. We made a little noise, but now we'se gotta show 'em we really mean somethin'."  
>"What do ya 'ave in mind?" Skittery wondered.<br>"We need to find a way to stand against them," David put in. They stood around awkwardly, not able to come up with anything.  
>"Wait, why don't we do just dat?" Jack suggested. The girls looked to each other fearfully, knowing which "scene" was coming next.<br>"Whatta ya talkin' 'bout Cowboy?" Race piped up.  
>"A stand-off. When dose carts come through dose gates wid da papes, we show 'em dey ain't welcome."<br>"Jack, no," Fiona countered. "It's too risky."  
>"Dey could fight back," Casey added.<br>"Dat's what we want! So we'se can show 'em we ain't afraid," he told her.  
>"They'll plow right through us!" Amanda went on. "Dey still just see us as kids. And just standin' in dere way ain't gonna change dat." The three were desperate to keep the all-out brawl from happening.<br>"We'll need back up. We can send some boids ta Brooklyn and let 'em know what's up. Dis'll show 'em we'se serious."  
>"Dey won't come," Fioa stated. "I went ta talk to Spot myself and he's too fulla pride to 'elp us." Casey and Amanda looked to their friend and saw tears in the corners of her eyes. She was still nowhere near to being over Spot. None of the guys noticed this.<br>"We'll still try anyways. We need ta do anythin' it takes ta win dis thing."  
>"Like Flame said though, we can't just stand in their way. They won't pay attention to that," David brought up.<br>Jack racked his brain to try and think of a way to get them noticed. He then looked to the girls and an idea came to him. "'Ey!" They looked to him. "You three are all performahs. You know all 'bout getting' noticed. Ya think you could come yow id somethin'?"  
>"We know somethin', but we still don't thi-," casey started, but Jack cut her off.<br>"Poifect! You can teach us whatevah it is and we'll take action."  
>"'Ey, I ain't singing' or dancin'!" Blink called out. All the other newsboys joined in, voicing their opinions as well.<br>"It's our only choice! We don't got anythin' else!" Jack yelled, but they didn't listen.  
>"It's not our best option, but it's our only plan B! So unless you have something better, just suck up your pride and listen to the girls!" David yelled too. The room fell silent and they all stared him, shocked that he was capable of raising his voice. His face turned bright red from all the attention.<br>"So, ya in?" Jack asked them all. They grumbled and muttered that they were. He looked again to Fiona, Casey and Amanda. "And you? Will ya 'elp us?"  
>They looked to each other, each scared and worrisome about what they knew would happen if they agreed. But there was no choice. They had to do it. They couldn't just leave their friends on their own.<br>"Of coise we will," Amanda answered quietly.  
>Casey took a deep breath and instructed everyone, "A'ight, we'se got a helluva lotta work ta do. We foist need ta go somewhere wid more room." Everyone started heading out, still not happy with their plan. But Fiona hung back.<br>"You a'ight girly?" Amanda asked her.  
>"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I just gotta…I-I'll catch up wid ya in a minute."<br>"Ya sure?" Casey confirmed.  
>She nodded. "Go on. I'll just be a second."<br>Still unsure, they wearily walked out.  
>Fiona sat on the stairs with her head in her hands and started crying. She wanted nothing more than to talk to Spot about what was going on. How she was actually starting to wish the strike was over and everything would just go back to normal.<br>"AP?" she heard a voice say to her. She looked up and saw Mush standing there. He had come back to look for her.  
>"Oh, uh, h-hey Mush," she sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Um, I-I was just 'bout ta come catch up wid you all."<br>He went and sat next to her and put his arm around her. "You okay?"  
>She was going to lie and say that everything was fine. But she felt that if she didn't say something, she was going to explode.<br>"No!" she cried, letting everything out. "We'se in dis on our own! We has no idea what we're doin'! One of me best friends is in jail! And I lost my-" She was going to say that she lost the guy she loved, but she stopped herself. She needed to not think about Spot. And especially not talk about him.  
>"Ya lost what?" Mush wondered. She looked to him and suddenly got an idea on how to keep her mind off Spot.<br>_Don't. Don't. Don't_, her mind screamed. But she didn't listen. She leaned into Mush and kissed him. Her brain, gut and heart all knew this was not a good idea and that it would only end badly. As soon as she felt him kiss back, she felt immensely guilty. She needed to pull away, but she couldn't. Instead, she deepened it, putting her arms around his neck. He wrapped his around her waist.  
>They kept going until they head, "'Ey, you two!" They broke apart and saw Blink storing towards them. They stood up. "I come back wonderin' where da hell ya are and dis is what I finds?"<br>"Blink, wait-" Fiona tried to stop him.  
>"We just got speeched at by Jack and David even dat we'se got woik ta do. I mean, whatta ya thinkin' Mush? Ya can't just make out wid AP while-"<br>"I started it!" she admitted. "I kissed him. Mush came back ta look for me and I kissed him. Don't be mad at him. Nothing, nothing at all, is his fault." The way she said that, and how she looked guilty and embarrassed, clued Blink in that something was wrong.  
>He looked back to Mush, who looked like he didn't know what to say or think, and said, "Go ta de ouddas and tell 'em AP and I'll meet up soon."<br>"Uh…okay." He faced Fiona, who couldn't look at him, kissed her cheek and left.  
><em>What did I do?<em> she thought as she watched him go.  
>She and Blink stood in silence for a few moments and then he spoke, "What's up wid ya?"<br>"Whatta ya mean?"  
>"Dis ain't like you'se. hangin' all ovah a guy, kissin' Mush. Ya know he falls for any goil dat looks at him."<br>"Maybe I ain't up ta anythin'. Maybe I just 'appen ta really like Mush."  
>"What 'bout you and Spot?"<br>"What me and Spot?"  
>"I know you teo are togeddah." Her eyes went wide and she stood up straighter. "Yeah. I might only 'ave one good eye, but I ain't blind ta dese things. Dere was a change 'tween da two of ya 'bout a month ago. Plus I caught ya sneakin' out and headin' in de direction of Brooklyn a few times. Dere ain't no use arguin' wid me, so I'll ask again, what 'appened<br>'tween you and Spot?"  
>She sighed and answered quietly, "We broke up. He said some things and…we broke up. I'm tryin' ta get ovah him and was usin' Mush as a rebound."<br>"AP-"  
>"I know, I know. It's awful. And I'se an awful poisen for usin' him like dat."<br>"You're gonna 'ave ta tell him da truth ya know."  
>"I know. It's just dat…I can't stop thinkin' 'bout Spot and I don't want to."<br>"Why don't ya go talk ta him?"  
>"What?" He might as well just told her to go talk with Santa Clause.<br>"Ya know de kinda guy Spot is. His mouth and brain ain't evah on speakin' toims."  
>"I can't go crawlin' on me knees back ta him. I can't give him dat satisfaction. It's just what he's expectin'."<br>"Ya don't gotta be on ya knees. Just tell him ya wanna talk, see if da two of ya can woik dis out."  
>"Since when are you da expoit on boy trouble?"<br>"I 'ad a sistah 'fore I became a newsie. And let's just say she had plenty of boy trouble." She nodded and didn't ask any more questions, knowing the pasts of te newsies weren't something to be pried into.  
>"Maybe you're right. I-I just don't what to say." She was pleasantly surprised at the moment she was having with Blink here. None of the guys ever talked about feelings or had deep conversations.<br>"You can start by sayin' dat we'se havin' a standoff and we will need Brooklyn's 'elp."  
>"Are ya tryin' ta help me get back wid my boyfriend or am I a boid?" She felt slightly offended.<br>"I was thinkin' kill two boids wid one stone," he shrugged, smirking.  
>"So much for dis great bondin' moment." They laughed. "But you is right. I do need ta make da foist move. Conlon's too fulla himself ta evah admit he made a mistake."<br>"Dat's de AP I know and love."  
>She smiled confidently and headed for the door. Before she left, she turned back to Blink. "Tell de ouddas Brooklyn's on it's way." She turned on her heel and stalked off.<br>All during her walk to Brooklyn, she played in her head over and over what she wished would happen. That she would arrive, he would see her and drop to his knees in front of her; and right there and then, in front of all his boys, would beg for her forgiveness ad profess his undying love for her.  
>"Ha!" She couldn't help laughing at that fantasy. As much as she loved him, she knew that his pride was his first priority and he'd never do anything close to what she imagined.<br>Before she realized it, she was approaching the docks. She saw some of the Brooklyn newsies scattered around, but she didn't see Spot. As she walked deeper in, scanning the area for the leader, she walked into something solid, and much larger than herself, and fell to the ground. She looked up and saw Aces standing above her.  
>"Oh, sorry 'bout dat AP," he apologized, offering her his hand. She took it and he pulled her up. Aces was one of the nicer of the Brooklyns and a good friend to the four girls. "Is, uh, any of de ouddas wid ya?" He brushed his Irish red hair away from his brown eyes, trying to seem nonchalant about the question.<br>Fiona chuckled. He had a very obvious crush on Casey and was always trying to find excuses to talk to her or be around her.  
>"Sorry Aces, it's just me." His face dropped slightly. "But I came wid a message. We'se goin' back up 'gainst da scabs dis aftanoon when da aftanoon papes get carted in. We'se thinkin' dat a fight's gonna break out, so we'se gonna need you all for backup."<br>"I-I don't know AP," he responded, rubbing the back of his neck. He seems conflicted. "I wanna 'elp you guys out wid dis. But Spot…he still ain't sure 'bout bein' part of dis."  
>"Look, just spread da woid ta da boys. When he 'ears dat dere's gonna be a fight, he'll be itchin' ta join. And speakin' of da hot head, you knows where he is? I needs ta talk ta him 'bout somethin'."<br>"Does it got somethin' ta do wid why you'se ran outta 'ere cryin' de oudda day?"  
>"Can ya just tell me where he is?" she asked, a little irritated.<p>

""I think he's in his room. But I wouldn't go in dere. He's wid a-" She didn't wait around for him to finish. She hurried off to the Brooklyn Lodging House.

She walked right in, ignoring the calls she got from other Brooklyns, and went right up the stairs. She was planning on bursting into his room and confronting him. But she paused, feeling nervous all of a sudden at seeing him.

_Don't show weakness. Don't show weakness_, she scolded herself. She took a breath and reached for the door knob.

But before she could turn it, she heard a girl giggle, "Oh, Spot."

All the color drained from her face and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Baby, don't move 'round so much," she heard him respond.

_No. No, I'm blowin' dis way outta proportion_, she tried to rationalize. _Dere ain't no way he's wid a goil in dere._

Again, not listening to her brain screaming at her, she got on the floor and peered in through the key hole. She saw Spot shirtless on his bed on top of some girl she didn't know. Her arms were around his neck and his hand was on her leg. They were heavily making out. She saw him smirk as he kissed her neck. Fiona gasped and he immediately looked up. She covered her mouth and looked away still sitting against the door.

"What is it babe?" she heard the other girl ask him.

"I though I hoid somethin'."

"Ya sure it wasn't just me?" She sounded very suggestive.

He chuckled cockily and there was no more talking.

Fiona couldn't just seit there sobbing quietly into her hands. Options ran through her mind: Run and act like you were never here or bust in on them and scream at him. She chose to run. She needed to get far away from this building as soon as possible. She stood up and went down the stairs as fast as she could without falling. She would've just kept running all the way back to Manhattan if someone hadn't grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"'Ey, what happened? Dis is da second time ya left 'ere cryin'," Aces questioned.

"Nothin', dat's what 'appened," she answered sniffing, and pushed his hand off her. He opened his mouth to respond, but she cut him off, "Just tell Spot da plan I told ya 'bout, 'kay?" Without wasting another second, she ran past him.

She knew she was a hypocrite for feeling sorry for himself. She was using Mush to try to get over Spot, and he was doing the same thing with that-

_Tramp_, she called her. _But all I did was kiss Mush. And I felt guilty throughout da whole thing. Spot…he looked like he was gonna go much farthah den a kiss. And it certainly looked like he was enjoying it! I was right. I was just one of his goils, his prizes. One of da chaptahs of Da Chronicles of Spot Conlon. He don't give a damn 'bout me or anyone else._

When she entered the city, she forced herself to stop crying and look for her friends. They had work to do.

_Inside Jokes Dictionary_

"…_Da Chronicles of Spot Conlon": based off The Chronicles of [one of our camp friends whose name I will not post on the internet]; he is a player and goes through many girls and always has at least 2 girls with him at all times_

_Wow…so much drama, and more to come;)_

_Next chap coming soon! Newsie hugs to those that review _


	20. The Fight

_I am so so so so so sorry! I never expected the wait to be this long. I kept trying to sit down and write this chapter but I could never think of what to put in. But the good news is, I finally figured it out and the chapter is up. _

**Disclaimer: writing something creative about not owning Newsies takes too much effort…**

Chapter 19

Casey took slow breaths as she looked around her. She and the rest of the newsies stood in two lines facing The World gates, waiting for the papers to come in. She was standing between Jack and David, Amanda was next to Race holding his hand, and Fiona was with Mush.

All morning, the girls taught the boys the routine. There had been much protesting and complaining, but they suffered through it. She was surprised at how quickly they had picked it up. And they weren't bad.

It had taken a while to finally get everyone together. Mush and Blink each joined at separate times, and much later, Fiona came in. She wouldn't say where she had been. She had just found them and attached herself to Mush. She barely left him. Blink had been trying to talk to her about something, but she refused. Both Casey and Amanda were very worried about her and made a plan to confront her later. But right now, they had something else to focus on.

Casey's stomach was in a bunch of knots and she felt a little queasy. She looked to Amanda and made eye contact. The other girl gave her a look that silently told her she was just as nervous. They both turned to Fiona and saw her just staring ahead. The other two did the same. Jack saw how worried Casey looked and took her hand.

"It'll be okay," he whispered to her. She just squeezed his hand in response. After another moment, he asked her, "Ya ready?"

She took one last breath and, still looking out, nodded and told him, "Let's do it."

Jack looked around to the others, signaling them to get ready.

The girls, starting it off, breathed in and started with everyone joining right after, **"Open the gates and seize the day. Don't be afraid and don't delay. Nothing can break us, no one can make us give our rights away. Arise and seize the day."**

Pint and Wide Eyes made their way through the lines, playing a simple rhythm on makeshift drums the three had structured for them while everyone else walked forward a few steps.

To the beat, Casey counted them in, "Ready? Here we go! 5, 6, 7, 8!" And they started the dance. Everyone was in perfect sync. She could see people around them staring at the dancing kids and giving them strange looks. But that's exactly what they wanted. They wanted as much attention as possible so they would all see what was about to happen.

They ended with their arms linked together and kneeling on one knee on the ground. Their stares were fixated on the gates in front of them, almost daring them to open. It was silent for a moment, then the newspaper cart rushed through. The newsies held their position for as long as they could. They assumed the driver would stop before he reached the group. But seeing that that was not going to happening, Jack yelled out, "Move!"

They ran off to the sides to escape being trampled by the horse and wheels. Casey felt David's hand on her back, pushing her faster. They were out of the way just in time. When it was safe again, they regrouped back in their place. Now they were facing off against a large group of scabs, all carrying newspapers and smiling smugly and confidently.

_Please back down. Don't let dis 'appen_, Amanda begged their opponents in her mind. She took Race's hand again and held it tight. He rubbed his thumb over her hand to let her know he was there for her.

The two groups continued to stare each other down. The tension in the air was high, and everyone could feel it. Especially David. He could sense everyone wanted to run and rip their enemies apart. Even Fiona, Amanda and Casey. They had wanted to avoid the fight, but seeing the people that were responsible for sending Jean to jail, they wanted to destroy them. All thoughts of what was about to happen left their minds. But David was still hesitant about taking such action.

"Alright. Everyone remain calm!" he tried to calm them down.

Fiona couldn't help but scoff at the newbie's futile effort to stop this.

Jack looked around at the others and stopped on Casey. He knew her well enough to know they were thinking the same thing.

"Let's soak 'em for Crutchy!" he cried, punching his fist in the air.

"Lets' soak 'em for Jean!" the girls echoed, doing the same.

Everyone yelled out and ran forward. David just stood there, unsure of what to do. He grabbed Casey's arm to try to at least stop her, but she pulled from his grasp and continued on. He knew he had no choice but to follow.

Right before they reached where the scabs stood, the latter separated, revealing another gang of men. They were all older and larger than themselves and armed with chains and other weapons. The newsies stopped dead in their tracks.

"Jack! Jack! It's a trick!" Race called out the obvious.

"Yeah, no bull Higgins! C'mon!" Amanda pulled him in the opposite direction.

They got chased into the circulation desk. Instinctively, Jack pushed Casey behind him to protect her. But that backfired when the scabs circled around him, blocking every way.

She looked around in fear as the circle drew in closer and closer. She had never felt this afraid in a fight before.

"Heya Jacky boy," she heard Oscar mock Jack, stepping forward. She tried to get around the boy in front of her to get at the Delancey, but she got pushed back.

"Stay behind me-Whoa!" Jack jumped back when Oscar swung a chain at him. Casey let out a high-pitched squeal. When he jumped back, he bumped into her and she fell backwards into the opposition behind her. They grabbed her and pushed her to the ground outside the circle. David, Amanda and Fiona rushed to her.

"Are you a'ight?" Fiona asked her.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. It's…I-I think I cut my leg." She held where it hurt. There was a long cut from an inch below her knee to right above her ankle. She had fallen onto a rock and it scraped along her leg on a sharp edge. It wasn't too bad, but it was bleeding and it hurt. David tightened his hand into a tight fist, furious that they hurt her. "C'mon, c'mon, I'm fine. Just 'elp me up. We'se gotta 'elp de ouddas."

The ones fighting against them had started to move in on the other newsies. The three quickly helped her to stand up. Casey found it a little hard to walk, but she pushed through it. The four tried to push the others away from their friends, but they were not having much luck. The men were much stronger than a group of poor kids.

Suddenly, they heard from above them, "Never fear, Brooklyn is here!"

Mush was the first to see them and called out, "It's Brooklyn!"

Everyone looked up and saw their backup standing on the roof of the building in front of them. And Spot was right in the middle with his familiar smirk plastered on his face.

Fiona grit her teeth when she saw him. She was relieved that they had help, but she could feel nothing but hurt looking at the guy who she thought cared about her. She turned her back on him. She couldn't think about him now. She had to focus on what was happening; and ignore that she could feel his gaze on her.

The Brooklyns took out their slingshots, took aim at the scabs with pebbles or marbles, and fired. The sting the targets felt allowed the newsies to be released and fight back. The newest arrivals came down from the roof and joined in.

From his place, Spot could see Fiona in the large group. He could also see her fighting a scab much larger than she was. She was ducking out of the way of his hits but Spot couldn't help but feel terrified for her. He needed to get the enemy away from his girl.

_She ain't ya goil again yet_, a part of his mind told him. But the other part said, _As soon as I get ta her, she will._

He still felt bad about what had happened between them the last time they had been together. He tried to move on from her with multiple girls. But he never could. Whenever he would get anyway far with a girl, Fiona would creep back into his mind and would force him to stop. He had tried to deny it to himself, the feeling that kept filling him when he thought of her. But after he had sent away the last girl, he finally came to terms with the fact that Spot Conlon, King of Brooklyn, was in love. And now he was determined to get her back and make sure she never left him again.

But in order to do that, he needed to get to her. He decided the best way was to swoop in and save her. So he grabbed onto a clothes line that was hanging above him and joined in with his other boys all coming into the fight. He landed tight behind Fiona and the scabber. Spot walked up to the man and tapped him on the shoulder. "'Ey, you," he said to him. The person fighting Fiona turned to him and immediately got a punch in his face by Spot and was knocked to the ground clutching at his nose.

"Spot, what da hell?" Fiona exclaimed.

"I came ta rescue you."

"Oh, so now ya care." She sounded very sarcastic.

He reached for her hand saying, "AP, of coise I-"

She pulled her hand away before he could touch her. "Well I was doin' poifectly fine myself, thanks," she spat out before turning around and running from him. He chased right after her.

Fiona was trying to lose him. She wanted nothing to do with him. Just seeing him there hurt her enough, she didn't need him acting like he still cared about her.

_But you want him to_, one side of her brain said. _Because you're still in love with him_.

_No, no, no_, the other fought. _ I need to forget him_.

She could hear him calling after her. If she didn't do something, he was going to catch her and drag her back in. Suddenly, she saw something that would help with both getting him away from her and getting her to forget about him. Or more specifically, someone.

"Mush!" she cried, running ahead to him.

Mush had just finished fighting one scab who had a bat and turned to her. "AP, what is it? Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just…I just…" She looked back out and saw Spot working his way to her. "I just really wanted to-" She leaned into Mush and kissed him. He immediately kissed back.

Spot froze in his tracks when he saw the sight in front of him. He had never felt that hurt before; but it quickly got replaced with anger.

_How dare she?_ he thought. _After what we 'ad, and she just runs off ta next guy she sees? _He knew he was being hypocritical; he had tried to move on with many other girls. _But I was nevah wid 'em 'round her. But her, she just goes and kisses Mush right in front of me!_

He couldn't look at them anymore. He turned his back to them and went back into the crowd to join in the fighting.

After a minute, Mush pulled from Fiona and told her, "AP, what are ya doin'? We don't 'ave time for dat now."

"I-I'm sorry. I just…just couldn't…" She ran from him, her mind still on Spot. She didn't get too far though, when another one of their opposition came in her path and started another fight.

(Race/Amanda's POV)

After everyone started their own fights, Amanda hurried to catch back up with Race. Neither of them wanted to be without the other right now. Race was determined to protect Flame at all costs. When one guy had tried to swing a chain at her, Race jumped on him and broke his arm and gave him a black eye. But Amanda was proving perfectly able to fight on her own. One person she had fought had lost with a bloody nose and broken jaw, and having received a punch in the stomach. They still helped each other though. The two made a good pair.

At this moment though, they were trying to get away from a man older and stronger than the two of them. Then, Race got an idea.

He sat on the steps in front of the circulation desk and said, throwing his hands in the air, "'Ey, I give up. A'ight, a'ight, I give up."

Amanda was confused at why he was giving up, until she saw the gleam in his eye. Race looked back up and kicked the guy in a place where no guy would want to be kicked. The guy slumped over in pain and Amanda punched him in the face twice.

"Ya got real skills fakin' people out," Amanda complimented.

"Dat's what comes wid bein' one of da best pokah playahs in all of New York."

"More like second best," she teased.

"You sayin' you'se bet-Flame, duck!" Luckily, she did in time and was able to miss the bat that was being swung at her head. She stood back up and Race punched his stomach and Amanda pushed him down off the stairs, letting a group of newsies get at him.

"We can't get distracted," Amanda stated. Race nodded and the two joined back in the fights.

(Casey POV)

Casey was trying to stay near her friends and David, but during all the chaos they had spread out all over the grounds.

Her leg was making it difficult for her to fight the way she normally did. It wasn't a serious injury, but the cut was long and open with dirt getting into it. She also had no choice but to keep putting too much pressure on it, so it made the pain feel bad. Because of it, she was falling more and taking more hits than she usually would. But she wasn't finished. She found the strength to push through it and was able to fight back; winning a lot of the sets she went through.

She had just finished with one scab and stopped for a moment to catch her breath. She had barely exhaled when she heard someone say from behind her, "'Ey dere princess."

She recognized the voice instantly and a feeling of loathing filled her. It was Kick, the leader of the Bronx newsies. Casey wasn't the kind of girl to hate someone, but it came very close with kick. Ever since he had first met the four, he would act disgusting towards them, almost as bad as the Delanceys. He also never got along with any of the Manhattan newsies, especially Jack. It was rumored that Kick was jealous of Jack's leadership and the loyalty from his boys, and felt resentment to him for it. Kick tried to recruit many of the 'Hattans multipole times, but failed. He also warned Jack often to watch his back and protect his territory. Kick as a big talker and never acted on it, but a guy who threatens one of her best friends is dead to her in Casey's eyes; and so the loathing filled her.

She turned to face him. "I shoulda known you'se'd be against us Kick."

He put a mischievous smile on his face and took a few steps towards her. Feeling nervous, she started walking backwards. "Ya knows me so well DB. We'd be good togeddah. Dat's why I keep sayin' you should come back ta da Bronx. We would be great leadahs togeddah, and make da Bronx da borough ta beat."

She scoffed. "Are you sick in da 'ead or somethin'? Dere ain't no way I'd nevah leave Jack, especially for a bastard like you."

The smile turned quickly into a glare. He sprung forward and grabbed her arm, hard. She let out a little gasp, but tried to hide it so he wouldn't see her as weak.

He pulled her to him and whispered threateningly, "Listen 'ere girly, just cause you'se sweet on Jack don't give you permission ta talk ta me like dat." He took her arm and twisted it around to her back. She grit her teeth to keep from crying out. "Don't forget who I am."

"And who's dat? A pathetic losah who ain't capable of keepin' control ovah his newsies?" She used her free arm to elbow him in the side, allowing her to free herself. She turned back to him and continued saying, "Cause I don't see any oudda Bronx boys 'ere backin' ya." Suddenly, she felt a hand slap across her face. "Ah!" she cried, not able to conceal it. The slap had been so hard it made her fall to the ground.

Kick came up to her and stood over her. He took his foot and stepped down onto the cut on her leg, making her cry out even more. "I can make you regret evah sayin' dat." He pushed down harder. Casey bit her lip until she could nearly taste blood to not make any noise. Kick looked up and saw Jack in the middle of a tough fight. He chuckled and told her, "And it looks like ya little boyfriend's too busy ta save ya." Not thinking, Casey looked over to where David was. Kick saw her look in a different direction and followed her gaze. When he saw who she was looking at, the smirky-grin returned and he said, "Ohhh," he chuckled again. "It ain't Jack ya sweet on. It's da new kid." Casey ignored his taunting and tried to push him off her. This only resulted in him pressing harder. "Strugglin'll only make it woise doll. And like I said before, ya boy ain't comin' ta-"

He was interrupted by someone coming up behind him and hitting him over the head with a board. With the hit, Kick fell to the ground, unconscious. Casey looked up and saw Aces standing there.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, offering his hand. She took it and stood up.

"Um, yeah, yeah. I-I'm fine." She rubbed her cheek, flinching at the sting.

"I could kill him for hurtin' ya," Aces said through his teeth.

"No, no. I'm fine. Really. But thanks for helpin' me."

"Of coise. I'd do anythin' for ya."

"We don't got time ta talk right now. We need ta help our friends."

With that, the two joined back in the crowd, quickly finding new people to fight.

But they didn't for too long. They heard cheers break out and saw everyone going through the gates. Casey could see Spot leading them through and pushing the rest of the scabbers back and out of the territory. She and Aces ran to catch up to everyone.

(Normal POV)

After the newsies were able to push back all of their opposition, they knew that they had one and started cheering and celebrating. A lot of them, including Casey, Fiona and Amanda, gathered onto the stoop of a building. The three girls met up and were hugging each other, all so happy that this happened and they weren't too hurt. Amanda joined back with Race, and Fiona went to Mush. Casey turned and saw David next to her. She lunged at him and hugged her arms around his neck.

"We did it Davey! We beat da scabs dis time!" she exclaimed. He picked her up in the hug and held her there for a moment.

When he set her down, they heard Denton call out, "Jack! Boys! Girls! Freeze!" Everyone faced forward and, with only a few of them ready pose-wise, Denton snapped the picture and capturing their moment of victory forever.

_No inside jokes to define in this chap…_

_I'm trying to be optimistic that the next one will come up sooner than this one. You know what would help move it along? REVIEWS!_


	21. Regret

**Disclaimer: wow, I just looked at the clock and realized that I spent over 5min trying to think of a creative way to say that I do not own Newsies…wow**

Chapter 20  
><span> 

"C'mon Pint. Da doctah said ya needed ta stay in bed til ya arm heels," Casey told the little newsie, and trying to get him back into bed.

"I'm fine DB. Really. My arm don't hoit," Pint tried to convince her.

The newsies had a doctor that they were able to go to if any of them got injured or sick. Dr. Brenerd cared for them like his own children and let them come in for very little charge. He made the bill based on what they had at the time, and if they had nothing, he let them pay on their own time. But this time, he didn't have them pay a fee. He checked over every newsie that came in and gave the treatment needed.

"A'ight, I believes ya. Ya don't need ta go ta bed." The boy's eyes lit up. "'Ey Pint, high five!" She raised her arm. He raised his right arm, but she stopped him. "Uh uh, de oudda arm. Lift it up." He looked at his left arm that was in a mock sling, and then back up to her. She raised her eyebrows, letting him know that he wasn't going to win this one. He sighed and climbed into his bed. "Good boy." She tucked him in and kissed his bed. "Get some rest, and let me or anyone else know if ya need anything."

"M'kay," he answered, sleepily. As much as he had denied it, what happened today took a lot out of him and he fell asleep easily.

She watched him sleep for a minute. After the fight today, he ended up with a broken arm, stitches in his other from his elbow to his wrist as well as some in his face, and bruises all over his stomach. It broke her heart that grown men were able to do that to a nine year old boy.

Everyone came away with injuries, some more serious than others. Casey considered herself very lucky to have only stitches in her leg, bruises on her right arm and a few on her face, and a sprained wrist. Amanda and Fiona also had very few injuries. Like her, they had cuts and bruises. Fiona had needed some stitches in her right arm after being cut by one of the chains and had some bruises on her stomach. Amanda had a sprained ankle, some not no serious cuts on both her arms, and bruises on her face. But many of the others had not been so fortunate. Many of the boys had to be carried back to the Lodging House because their legs were severely broken or just in too much pain or were unconscious. Some had needed stitches in more places, including their head. Casey was just happy that they walked away with as many they had come with that day.

She was brought out of her thoughts when the door opened. In came Fiona and Amanda.

"'Ey goilys," she greeted them. They walked over to where she was and she stood up to meet them.

"How are ya feelin'?" Amanda asked her.

"Not too bad. Physically, I mean. But emotionally…" She looked back down to Pint and around at the other smaller boys sleeping in the beds.

"I know," Fiona agreed. "We'se feel da same. It's crazy."

"Anyway," Casey changed the subject, "how are you two?"

"Not too much pain," Amanda answered. "Dr. Brenerd is a miracle workah."

"Yeah, he really is. So, um, how-how are de ouddas?"

"Ya mean David?" Fiona asked, teasingly.

"And Jack and Race and Mush and Blink and everyone."

"Dave's fine. He's downstairs talkin' ta Jack," Amanda told her, knowing he's the only one she really wanted to know about.

(David's POV)

"It's really not a problem for me to stay here for a while more. My parents aren't going to miss me for a while," David told Jack. That was a lie. It was already really late, and his mother was probably worried sick about him. He just felt so guilty about leaving everyone here when he would be able to help out. There was also a part of him that just didn't want to leave Casey.

"Dave, we're fine. Trust me. And I'm sure ya parents are wonderin' where you and Les are. But 'ey, are you okay? Ya know, wid your injuries?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. There's nothing really serious."

"I saw ya fightin'. Ya seemed ta be movin' all ovah."

David remembered back to earlier that day when everything had happened. He had been separated from Casey, but he had been trying to keep an eye on her. At one point he heard her cry out in pain and saw one of the enemy standing over her with her on the ground. He tried to make his way over to her, but kept getting stopped by other scabs. He had almost made it to her when Skittery got punched off the circulation desk and David needed to make sure he was okay and help him back up. By the time he was close to her, he saw her with another newsie, and he was helping her off the ground. He couldn't help but feel kind of jealous. He had wanted to be the one to save her and maybe she would start to see him the way he saw her.

"Yeah, I-I just couldn't get away from them. Hey, do you know where Casey is? And the others?" he added quickly. "Just so I can say bye to them."

"Uh, yeah, I think dey're upstairs in our room."

"Thanks." He turned and went up the stairs.

(David/Girl's POV)

"I saw you in dat fight with Kick," Amanda told her. "Dat kid's ruthless."

"It wasn't really a fight per say," Casey responded. "It was more him just harassin' me."

"But still, you looked like you was in a lotta pain. I give ya props for gettin' out of it."

"Oh, I didn't get out on me own."

"What do ya mean?" Fiona wondered.

"Aces swooped in and saved me. He was pretty heroic, I was impressed." Her friends exchanged looks with each other. "What is it?"

"'Case, I gots a question."

"Shoot."

"Do you like Aces?"

"Excuse me?"

David approached the room, but stopped when he heard talking.

"I just mean," he heard Fiona go on, "like whenevahs he's 'ere, ya tend ta stick ta him. Or when ya talk about him, which is a bit, you use real nice woids like, 'heroic'."

_Who are they talking about?_ David wondered. _Do they mean me?_

"I'se noticed things too DB," Amanda added. "Ya always smile and laugh when he's around."

"He's nice. He's me friend," Casey defended. "Dose things don't mean nothin'."

_Nice, her friend, a newsie who isn't always here. It is me_, David concluded.

"It sure seems like things ta us," Fiona continued.

"Look, I ain't blind. I know he gots a things for me. It's obvious," Casey explained. David's stomach tightened, terrified and embarrassed that his feelings were known. "And, like I said, he's a nice kid and everythin', but I just don't feel dat way 'bout him. He's just, I dunno, not me type. And he nevah will be. He's just a friend."

David felt his heart drop in his chest. He had liked girls who didn't feel the same way before, but it was different with Casey. He felt something much stronger with her than he had ever for anyone else. And he had even started to think that it was possible that she liked him too.

_But it was all in my head_, he settled. _I should've known she would never go for a guy like me._

"'Sides, why you'se askin' 'bout him? Ya knows who it is I like," Casey told her friends.

"Dats why we'se was askin'. Cause he ain't da one and we was curious," Amanda replied.

That killed him even more. Not only did she not think of him that way, but there was someone else. He was humiliated. He felt like just walking away and leaving. He didn't want to see Casey or any of the others. But he couldn't let this affect him. He had the strike to think about, so he decided to try to face this and move on. He took a moment and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" he heard Amanda call. He opened the door and walked in the room.

"Hey guys," he said, trying to not let his feelings show.

"Um, Amanda, why don't we'se go check on de oudda boys?" Fiona suggested, seeing an opportunity to have Casey and David be alone.

"Oh yeah, dey might need somthin'. Let's go." The two got up to go, saying bye to David as they passed him.

He was kind of upset that they had left him alone with her after the conversation they had just had with Casey about him. But he couldn't let them know that, so he stayed.

She smiled over to him and said, "'Ey Dave."

He forced a smile as well and said, "Hi," back. He walked over to her.

"How are ya feelin'?"

_Like my heart got ripped out of my chest and stomped on,_ he thought. But out loud he told her, "I'm fine. Dr. Brenerd really helped so I'm not in too much pain."

"I guess ya parents are gonna find out 'bout da strike now huh? When dey sees ya," Casey said as a joke. He chuckled lightly and looked down. "What's wrong?" she asked him, sensing something was. "Ya don't seem yaself."

"Um, yeah, I'm okay. Just…tired from today."

"Oh I undastand. We'se all real tired." She knelt back down next to Pint. She stroked the little boy's hair softly. "I wish dis hadn't 'appened taday."

"You know a fight like this would've had to happen sooner or later."

"I know, I know. I just…I wish it coulda been avoided somehow. It shouldn't hafta be like dis."

"It shouldn't but it is. We just need to accept that the people above us are gonna be fighting against us on this the whole time in whatever ways they can."

"Yeah, I get dat," she replied, sort of confused as to why he was talking like this. She stood up. "What's wid ya? Ya talkin' like I ain't got a clue ta what's happenin'."

"I'm trying to get you to see that there isn't an easy way out here." His tone was starting to get more aggravated. " We have to face what's going to get thrown at us strong and confident. Not thinking 'Oh, there's probably another way to around this. We don't need to do it the hard way.'"

"I ain't thinkin'-"

"I mean, you were the one who was cheering 'We did it! We beat them!' after everything today. What? Now in the aftermath you're getting scared and want out?" He couldn't even believe what he was saying. This was all just coming out of his hurt and anger. He wanted to stop it, but he couldn't.

"I ain't sayin' anythin' like dat David! I'm just sayin' I wish dere was an easier way to get all dis done! I hate seein' all of dis." She referenced the room full of injured boys. "If dere was a way ta do da strike and not have ta deal wid dis nightmare, I would wanna take it."

"Look, you just need to accept that this thing we've started is going to have a lot more of these nightmares and you need to go along with them with the rest of or just sit back and watch. You can't be half in this DB!"

"What? Ya think just cause I don't wanna see me friends get beaten up and hoit I don't care 'bout what we'se doin'?"

"God, this whole thing would've been so much easier if you had never come from your time!" As soon as he had said it, he would've given anything to take it back. He could see how much he had just hurt her. When the words came out of his mouth, her own dropped and tears immediately filled her eyes. "Casey, I-" he started to apologize, but she stopped him by holding up her hand. She closed her eyes and took a breath. When she opened them, hurt, anger and sadness crossed them.

With tears falling down her face, she said, "Well, I don't have any control over dat. But how's dis? I ain't nevah speakin' ta you again." Before he could respond, she turned on her heel and stormed out. She ran down the stairs, ignoring all the comments and questions from the others. "I'm goin' for some air," was all she told them.

Seconds after she walked out the front door, they saw David follow down the stairs calling after her. When he got to the door, he looked around outside but saw that she was gone. Deflated, he leaned against the doorframe with a hand on his forehead. He was filled with so much regret he thought he would burst.

"Dave, what da hell happened?" Jack questioned him. "What did ya say ta DB?"

"We got in a fight and I didn't mean what I said, and-"

"What was wid all de yellin'?" Amanda asked as she and Fiona came down the stairs.

"I didn't mean what I-!" He sighed in frustration. "Listen, all I want to do is wait for Casey to get back so I can talk to her. But I need to get home. When she does come, please tell her I am so so sorry and I need to see her."

"What did you say?" Fiona demanded.

"I'm sure she'll tell you." He left.

_Uh oh…more drama. Whatever will become of this? Keep on reading to find out what happens next! Reviews are so very much appreciated _


	22. Back Together

_So, amidst my ridiculous writer's block, I happened to have ideas for chapters after it and wrote them as well. So, I decided to post all the chaps I have up so far… just thought I should give an explanation for the sudden multi –chap update _

**Disclaimer: I barely own the computer I write this story on!**

Chapter 21

"We needs ta go find DB, now!" Jack instructed, already starting for the door.

"No!" Fiona and Amanda called after him and blocked his path.

"What do ya mean 'no'? She just walked out by 'erself. She could be anywhere. She could be in trouble!"

"We get dat ya care 'bout her like she's ya sistah," Fiona said.

"But so do we," Amanda added. "And, no offense, but we'se known her longah den you'se 'ave. We just need ta give her some space and let her be alone for a little while and then she'll be back. We swears."

"I'm just worried 'bout her bein' alone, aftah everythin' dat 'appened taday," Jack defended.

"Ya don't gotta worry 'bout dat. If anyone tries ta give her any trouble, she can 'andle it 'erself," Fiona promised.

Jack, although still not comfortable not knowing where Casey was, figured they were right and went back to the boys.

When he was gone, Amanda turned to Fiona and said, "We left 'em alone for 5 minutes and she runs outta da room in tears? What da hell?"

"I thought she woulda been thankin' us latah for givin' her alone time wid David," Fiona responded.

"As soon as she gets back, she needs ta tell us da whole story."

"And see if we need ta go beat up on David or not."

"I swears, he's da reason why we can't 'ave nice things!"

While the two were talking, Spot decided to try talking to Fiona again. But this time, instead of saying that he was sorry and loved her, he would find out why she felt the need to humiliate him the way she did earlier.

He walked over to her and said, "'Ey, AP."

The girls looked to him and Amanda responded, to Fiona, "Ya know who else is da reason? Spot Conlon." Amanda was still mad at Spot for how he had treated her friend and what he did that caused her to break up with him. Fiona had also explained to her, after they left Casey and David alone, what had happened that day; so she also hated him for that.

Fiona wasn't too happy to see him standing behind her either. "What?" she spat out.

"I needs ta talk ta ya. Now," he told her.

"She don't gotta do anythin' wid you," Amanda told him.

"I ain't talkin' ta you Flame," Spot said back.

"A'ight, numbah 1: yellin' at me friends is not da way ta get me ta do somethin'. And 2: I ain't your goil no more, so I don't gotta follow you around anywhere."

Completely ignoring what she had said, he took her arm and pulled her away.

"Spot!" Amanda tried to chase after them, but he brought her upstairs into a room, and locked the door.

"Really Conlon? Kidnappin' me?"

"You weren't gonna come voluntarily, so what choice did I 'ave?"

"Oh, I dunno, leavin' me alone?"

"Enough of dis, just let me talk now, a'ight?!" She crossed her arms and waited for him to start. "What was wid ya earlier taday, huh?"

"Ya mean when I told ya ta get away and ya kept followin' me? Oh, I'm sorry. Dat was all my fault."

"Why did ya make-out wid Mush when ya knew I'se was dere?" he got right to his point.

"Why do you'se care? I thought you'se was well and moved on?"

"Moved on?"

"I saw ya dis mornin'. In ya room. Wid dat goil." His face had a shocked expression. "Yeah, I saw ya. And I figuahed if he's not feelin' bad 'bout movin' on, why should I?"

"And da best way ta do dat is ta start kissin' Mush right in front of me?"

"I wanted ya ta see dat I'se done wid ya and wid Mush. A guy who actually gives a damn 'bout me and thinks of me as more den just 'some goil'."

"Dat's what I wanted ta talk ta ya 'bout taday AP, and you wouldn't let me!"

"Well, I'se listenin' now. What ya gotta say?"

" You'se ain't just some goil ta me. Yeah, I tried ta move on wid…oudda goils but I couldn't cause I wasn't able ta get you outta me head and all I could think 'bout was getting' back wid ya." She gave him a look that read 'so?'. "God, do I'se gotta spell it out for ya? I love ya AP! I love ya!"

Her mouth dropped open. "Wh-what?"

He took a breath and said again softer, "I love ya Fiona. And I 'ave for a while. It's just hard for me ta show…feelin's so I just didn't realize it 'til you was gone." He walked to her and took he hand. "And I'm sor…I'm so…I…apologize," he finally got out; saying "I'm sorry" didn't come easy to him so it took a few tries to actually get it out, "for what I said dat made you leave. I was just angry and, you know how when I'm angry I thinks even less 'bout what I'se sayin'."

"You ain't just sayin' dis ta make me come back ta ya, right?"

"No, I'm not. I swears. I love ya AP. I promise dat."

A smile slowly grew over Fiona's face. "I love ya too, Spot." She was shocked to see an actual smile on Spot's face. She came up to him and kissed him.

"Does dis mean you're me goil again?" he asked when they separated.

"I guess I can give ya de honah."

"Oh, well ain't I special."

"But look 'ere Conlon, you bettah treat me like an equal and not just a goil who don't know nothin'. You talk ta me like ya did one more time and you don't get a thoid chance. Got it?"

"Crystal clear." They came together again and started to make-out.

But soon after, Fiona pulled from him and said, "We should go back downstairs before Amanda thinks ya murdered me."

"Yeah, ta be honest, I'm kinda scared ta see her angry."

"OMLJ, Spot Conlon is scared of a _goil_?"

"Go spreadin' dat around and I'll soak ya."

"You'd nevah soak me. And 'sides, even if ya did, I'd beat ya black and blue."

Laughing, he took her hand and they walked out the door to join everyone else.

As they came down the stairs, everyone turned to them and looked very surprised to see the couple holding hands.

"Da legendary Spot Conlon is off da market?" Race exclaimed.

"'Ey, I don't gives you crap for your relationship," Spot replied. "And if ya keep it up, ya pokah face won't sit so straight anymore."

The two walked over to their friends. In the group, Amanda was still glaring at Spot. "Everythin's fine wid us, Amanda. Ya don't gotta hate him," Fiona told her. Across the room, she saw Mush staring at he very confused. She knew she needed to talk to him and straighten things out right away. She walked over to him and took his hand. "Come wid me." She led him away, into another room.

Back in the group with Spot and the others, Amanda said to him, "I'm happy for you two bein' back togeddah. But if you'se hoit her agaon Conlon, I'll hunt ya down wid da Mannlicher and murdah ya. Ya hear me?"

"I hear ya. Ya won't 'ave ta though. I ain't screwin' dis up again."

"Oh God, Spot's gone soft for a goil," Jack mocked.

Blink hit his shoulder. "Lay off him ya chump. You don't even gots a goil."

"Speakin' of me goil, how long has DB been gone? I'm really getting' worried."

"She'll be back, Jack. Just give her some time. She's only been gone 'bout 10 minutes," Amanda told him. "But, if it'll make ya feel bettah, if she ain't back in 15 minutes, Fiona and I'll go out lookin' for 'er. 'Kay?"

And they ended up doing just that.

_Inside Jokes Dictionary_

…_the reason we can't have nice things!: what we say to each other when we are in a fight_

_You know who else is the reason? Spot Conlon: Jean and Amanda love to make fun of Spot by saying that he also would not do something_

_Yay, one resolution down, one to go. So, good thing or bad thing they're back together? Give me your opinion in revieeeeeewsssss! _


	23. King of New York

**Disclaimer: only in my heart**

Chapter 21

The next day, all the newsies (Spot included) planned to gather in Tibby's. By noon, most of them were there already.

Casey, Fiona and Amanda were at a center table along with Jack, Spot and Race. Casey hadn't told any of the guys about what David had said, but she had had a long talk with the girls about it. She knew he hadn't truly meant it, but it didn't take back the fact that he did say it and had probably meant it at the time.

She had left the Lodging House to be alone for a while and cry. She did for 20 minutes until Amanda and Fiona found her and brought her back. She forced herself to stop when they got the Lodge to get through the boys without too many questions, and then cried again for close to an hour as she explained what happened. The other girls tried to cheer her up, but nothing really worked.

"David's a losah DB," Amanda had told her. " He's too lame ta even be in Hufflepuff."

"Ya know he didn't mean it," Fiona explained. "He was probably just ovah stressed from da fight and wasn't thinkin' straight. He's so happy ya here."

Casey just nodded along to everything they said. She felt so hurt that she couldn't bring herself to believe it. This also just confirmed her idea that David had no interest in her; and to her, that was the worst part.

At that moment, everyone heard the bell on the door ring and looked to it. Casey's stomach turned to knots as she saw David and Les walk in and towards their table.

As David came in, he looked up and saw Casey. Guilt filled him to the brim. He had been dreading seeing her because he had no idea what to say except for "I'm sorry". But he knew that was not enough. He was also nervous about seeing her because his feelings for her were still there and strong, even though he knew she didn't think about him that way.

He was hoping to try to say something to her, but as he got closer he could see Amanda and Fiona on either side of her. And when the two saw him, they moved in closer to their friend, keeping their eyes locked on David. He knew they knew and weren't going to let him near her. But he decided to try anyway.

He walked up more to the blonde girl and said, "Casey, please just-"

But Amanda interrupted him, saying harshly, "Sit down Hufflepuff! Sit down!" He just gave her a blank, confused look, not sure how to respond. None of the guys did.

After a beat of awkward silence, Jack leaned over and asked, "What da hell's a Hufflepuff?"

"David," Fiona answered, not moving her gaze from the boy.

David looked back to Casey and saw her looking down and away from him. He could tell she was still mad at him, but he didn't blame her. He was mad at himself.

He was going to attempt to try to talk to her again, but he didn't have the chance. The bell rang again and they heard Denton call out, "Hey fellas! And ladies." They all shouted back greeting. "Hey! Hey! Big time!" He came up to the table the small group was at and put a newspaper down in front of Jack. It was open to an article headlined 'The Children's Crusade: Newsies Stop the World' along with the picture Denton had taken.

Everyone grouped around Jack, pushing each other out of the way to try to get look.

"Where's me picture? Where's me picture?" Spot cried.

"Wait ya toin," Fiona told him, pulling him back to her. "You'll get a chance."

Boots got to the front and said with awe, "What's dat? Dat all 'bout us?"

"Look at dat Jack. You look like a gentleman," Mush joked, pointing to the picture,

Jack swatted his hand away. "Will ya get ya fingahs off me face? 'Ey goilys, come check dis out."

The three got up and gathered around Jack, looking over his shoulders.

"Omi-Lion Jesus! It really is us," Fiona commented.

"Dis is amazin'," Amanda added.

"Ugh, is dat really what I looks like?" Casey criticized.

The two other girls hit her hard on the shoulders.

"Stop it!" Amanda scolded.

"Now!" Fiona went on.

"But look at me! I'm so fa-" Fiona and Amanda slapped their hands over her mouth to stop her.

"Case, ya look gorgeous. Shut up!"Fiona continued.

"What guy 'ere thinks DB looks 'ideous in da picture?" Amanda called to the group. All the boys started yelling out how Casey was being stupid and how that's insane, etc.

Casey subtly looked over to David and saw him looking down. But it looked almost…forced? Like he was trying to not look at her.

But she was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Spot continuing to go off about himself, "Where does it say my name? Where's my name?"

"Will ya quit thinkin' 'bout yaself?" Jack responded.

"Dis is huge for all of us," Amanda excuse. "He's just excited. We all are."

"Flame has a point," David spoke up. He turned to Denton, "I mean, you got us on the front page!"

"You got yourselves on the front page," Denton replied. "I just got to make sure you stay there."

"So what? You get'cha picture in da papes, so what's dat get ya huh?" Skittery brought down. Everyone gave him strange looks and argued against him.

"What are you talkin' 'bout?" Mush wondered.

"Shut up, boy. You been in a bad mood all day," Jack went on.

"I'm not in a bad mood," Skittery defended.

"Oh, says da guy dat nearly knocked me on da ground for takin' too long at da sink dis mornin'," Fiona confessed.

"You did what ta me goil?" Spot said back in almost a threatening tone.

"Down boy, I was just makin' a point," she calmed her boyfriend.

"C'mon Skits, why ya gotta be so glum and dumb?" Casey questioned.

"I ain't glum!" Skittery fought.

"Glum and dumb!" Racetrack repeated, pushing the other boy's head away, nearly hitting Mush's head. "What's da mattah wid you? You get your picture in da papes, you're famous. You're famous, you get anythin' ya want. And dat's what's so great about New York!"

"Ya know what I want? Some new, clean clothes dat don't got rips in 'em," Swifty said.

"Me, I'd get money. Lots and lotsa money; and den get whateva I wanted wheneva I wanted," Bumlets added. Other newsies spoke up on themselves.

"Well dis sounds familiar," Casey whispered to her friends. They snickered.

"What are you goils laughin' 'bout?" Jack called them out.

"Oh, um, we was just sayin'…um, how what all you'se was sayin' reminds us of a…a song we know," Fiona answered, wording carefully.

"Why does dat not surprise us?" Blink joked. The three stuck their tongues out at him.

"Well, what's dis song? We wanna hear it," Snitch said.

"Really? Right here, right now?" Amanda confirmed.

"Why not? We'se used ta you guys singin' all da time," Dutchy told them.

"I-I dunno guys. I mean, dere's a lotta people 'ere," Casey pointed out nervously, feeling her stage fright seeping back in.  
>"C'mon, you was able ta sing in da middle of da street wid people watchin'. Twice," Specs countered.<br>"Yeah, but-"  
>"De only way ta truly get ovah dis ridiculous fear ya 'ave is ta keep doin' it," Jack explained.<br>Casey tried to think of another argument, but couldn't find the right words. She sighed and said, "I hate it when you're right Cowboy."  
>"Let's go. You start," Fiona decided.<br>"Okay." The three hummed the opening music as Casey walked over to stand next to Mush so she could sing, "A pair of new shoes wid matchin' laces." As soon as she started singing, she forgot all about the other people.  
>Next to Race, Amanda followed with, "A permanent box at de Sheepshead Races."<br>With Spot, Fiona soloed, "A porcelain tub wid boilin' wadah."  
>Casey went over to Blink and sang, teasing him, "A Saturday night wid da Mayor's daughtah." He turned a little red, but just pushed her away playfully.<br>Grabbing the newspaper and jumping onto an empty table, Amanda sang, "Look at me, I'm da king of New York!" She also did the dance moves that were done in the movie. "Suddenly, I'm respectable. Starin' right at'cha, lousy wid sta'cha."  
>Casey took the newspaper from her and walked over to another empty table, fanning herself with it and singing, "Nubbin' wid all da muckity-mucks, I'm blowin' my dough," she laid onto the table pretending to read it, "and goin' deluxe."<br>Amanda joined her and continued, "And there I be! Ain't I pretty?"  
>The two girls sang together on, "It's my city. I'm the king of New York!"<br>The hummed the music in between as Fiona went to be with Boots for her solo, "A corduroy suit wid fitted knickers."  
>Casey, with Les, went on, "A mezzanine seat to see the flickers."<br>Standing with Snipeshooter, Amanda soloed, "Havana cigahs dat cost a quatah."  
>Casey, taking the newspaper, went to where Denton was sitting and put the newspaper down in front of him as she sang, "An editor's desk for the star reportah!" She looked over at David from the corner of her eye as she sang the line. Her heart was racing when she saw him staring at her. She didn't know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing for him to be watching her.<br>But instead of thinking about it, she just went along with the rest of the song.  
>The three girls sang to Denton together on, "Tip your hat, he's the king of New York!"<br>Fiona soloed with, "How 'bout that? He's the king of New York!"  
>Again, they all sang, "In nothing flat," They pointed to him on, "he'll be covering Brooklyn to Trenton, our man Denton."<br>Casey had him stand up as she sang, "Makin' a headline out of a hunch."  
>Fiona went on with, "Protecting the weak."<br>Amanda came in with, "And payin' for lunch."  
>Hugging him, Fiona sang, "When he's at bat, strong men crumble."<br>Amanda sat him back down on, "Proud yet humble."  
>The two dueted on, "He's the king of New York."<br>Casey joined back with them on, "I gotta be eithah dead or dreamin'. Cause look at dat pape wid my face beamin'. Tomorrow dey may wrap fishes in it. But I was a star for one whole minute!" They jumped onto one of the empty tables and did a more simplified tap dance than what they had seen in the movie. But the boys didn't care, they just cheered them on.  
>David couldn't help but be a envious of Spot and Race as he heard them calling out to their girlfriends. He wanted to be able to do that with Casey. Even though he knew she would never be with him that way he still desperately wanted to be her friend. But now he was afraid that he had ruined that for good. He tried to think optimistically though, that he<br>would get a chance to apologize and talk to her and work everything out. For now though, he just watched the girls finish their song.  
>"Starting now, I'm the king of New York!"<br>"Ain't ya heard, he's the king of New York!" Fiona sang alone.  
>Jumping off the table, the three sang, "Holy cow! It's a miracle, Pulitzer's cryin'. Weasel, he's dyin'." They brought over chairs from the table and sitting in them, they just did dancing with their feet and sang,<br>"Flashpots are shootin' bright as the sun! I'm one hifalutin' son of a gun!" Standing on the chairs, they went on, "Don't ask me how, fortune found me, fame just crowned me, I'm the king of New- Look and see, once a piker, now a striker, I'm the king of New- Victory! Front page story, guts and glory, I'm the king of New York!" They jumped down from the chairs and each struck a pose. Everyone in the restaurant applauded and cheered for them when they were done. The girls just laughed and hugged each other.  
>"I like dat song," Race told them. "Where'd ya hear it?"<br>"It-it's from…um…" Amanda stuttered, trying to think of something quick to not seem suspicious. "Jus-just a musical from our time." Casey and Fiona let out the breaths that they had been holding.  
>"A'ight guys, dat was fun. But now, we gotta get back ta bidness," Jack spoke up.<br>"Yeah, we need a way ta make sure we stay front page news," Casey agreed.  
>"So, let's 'ave some ideas."<br>"Well, we gotta show the people where we stand," David put in.  
>"Yeah, so we gotta stay in da papes," Jack said again, emphasizing its importance.<br>"My paper's the only one printing any strike news so far," Denton said.  
>"So we should do something that's so big the other papers'll feel stupid if they try to ignore us."<p>

"We need ta make a noise so big it'll be impossible for dem ta even try ta ignore us," Amanda added.

"We should get all da newsies involved in on it," Fiona suggested. "Not just us, but from all de oudda boroughs."

"Like a rally," Jack put together. "A newsie rally wid da kids from all over New York. It'll be da biggest, loudest, nosiest blow-out dis town's evah seen."

"We'll send a message to the big boys," David commented.

"Yeah, I'll send 'em a message," Race put in.

"There's a lot of us," Jack stated, "and we ain't goin' away. We'll fight until damn Doomsday if it mean we get a fair shake."

At that time, a waiter came by with a tray full of glasses of coke. Everyone took one. But it turned out that they were shy one. Casey and David both reached for it and stopped when they saw what happened.

They stared at each other for a minute and then David said, "Um, you-you can have it."

"No, no. You can take it," Casey replied crossing her arms. "After all, if I had nevah come from my time, dere would be enough."

"Casey, just let me apo-"

"'Ey guys!" she called out, stopping him and changing the subject. She took the coke off the tray and raised it in a toast. "To our man Denton."

"Our man Denton!" everyone echoed, raising their glasses too. As David said it, he focused on Casey, wishing he could fix everything.

After they finished their drinks, Jack announced, "A'ight, we gots ta get da ball rollin' on dis rally if we really want it ta 'appen. Foist, Spot. We'se can count on Brooklyn comin', right?"

"Oh yeah, we'll be dere," Spot promised.

"Poifect. Now, we needs ta find a place big enough ta hold us all."

"What 'bout Irving Hall? Medda's place?" Amanda suggested. The others voiced their agreements.

"Great. Flame, can you talk ta Medda 'bout dat?" She nodded.

"But most importantly we need ta get the woid out ta de ouddas," Fiona pointed out.

"DB and I can 'andle dat," Jack decided. "It can't be dat hard now dat we know Brooklyn's backin' us."

"'Sides, dey know dat Cowboy and I can kick dere asses if dey refuse," Casey backed.

Amanda and Fiona burst out laughing. "Can we come wid ya just so we'se can see Case beat people up?" Amanda asked, still laughing hard.

Casey rolled her eyes. "You guys know dat I can fight. And win."

Calming down, Fiona explained, "We know, we know. We just still remembah you'se as Little Miss Innocent and can't see you as anythin' but."

"Aw, sit down Slytherins," Casey came back.

"Look, as entertainin' as it is ta watch dis, we gotta get goin'," Jack told them.

"We need this to go as smooth as possible, so we need to get things done," David added.

"Everyone else, you bums need ta make signs and postahs for da rally and strike itself. We need more advertisin' den just one article."

"Well if this rally is everything you're making it out to be, then I'm sure other papers will follow me as soon as possible," Denton guessed.

"Den what are we standin' 'round 'ere for?" Blink called out. "Let's get crackin'!"

Cheering, the group made their way out of the restaurant. David was the last on out, feeling awful as he saw Casey leave with Jack's arm around her shoulders.

_Inside Jokes Dictionary_

_Sit down Hufflepuff/Slytherins: how we tell each other to shut up (me=hufflepuff)_

_So, love it? Hate it? Opinions? Questions? Suggestions? I'm open to it all And it's so easy to let me know. Just press the little blue 'review' button and there ya go._


	24. Too Close

**Disclaimer: um…**

Chapter 22

It was a different feeling across town in the Refuge. Crutchy and Jean hadn't heard the news of the fight yet, and could only hope that all was well and they would hear good news soon. Right now, they were given the task of picking up after Snyder's dinner.

"I don't gets why Snydah can't clean up aftah hisself," Jean complained as she and Crutchy walked down to Snyder's office. "He ain't hoit or sick. Well, he's sick in d 'ead but…"

Crutchy chuckled at that. "I don't like dis anymore en you do Moose. But we ain't got a choice. As long as we'se 'ere, we'se basically his slaves."

"He's disgustin'. It ain't right."

"Long as we stay on his good side, it might not be so bad."

"Maybe." Begrudgingly, Jean opened the office door and led them inside.

"Heya Mr. Snydah," Crutchy greeted him. "How was your suppah?" The two newsies began putting dishes on the tray as Snyder just ignored them and continued reading his newspaper. With his back to them, Jean raised her hands, pretending like she was going to strangle him. Crutchy saw this and mouthed at her to stop. They got into a silent argument about how she wanted to kill him and how she needed to stop before they got in more trouble. Snyder looked over to them and they immediately went back to cleaning up. Crutchy looked over Snyder's shoulder at the newspaper and he saw Denton's article and picture. "'Ey, dat's Jack," he pointed out. "And Moose, look, it's Casey and ya goils. Dey look just like demselves." He looked over at Jean and saw her shaking her head. "What?"

"You know these kids?" Snyder asked them. Crutchy turned back to the man, realizing what he did.

"Nah," he answered, a little afraid.

"We-we don't know any of dose people," Jean defended.

To intimidate them, Snyder stood up and stared them down. "You have some very famous friends, this Jack and Casey. Do you know where they live?"

Crutchy and Jean exchanged nervous looks.

"We nevah hoid of 'em, honest!" Crutchy tried to convince him. "It's dis brain of mine, it's always makin' mistakes. It's got a mind of its own."

"We don't got any idea who dese people are Mr. warden, Snydah, sir," Jean added on.

Snyder continued to stare at them, not fully believing what they were saying.

"Can we get ya anythin' else Mr. Snydah?" Crutchy finished putting the dishes on the tray. He didn't say anything.

Pushing her friend out, Jean said, "Goodbye Mr. Snydah."

As they closed the door, they saw Snyder continue to look over the paper. They both felt terrified for their friends. They silently walked to the kitchen to drop off the dishes and then to Jean's room so they could talk alone. They sat down on her bed and stayed quiet for a couple minutes longer.

"I just opened a cell door for DB and Jack didn't I?" Crutchy blamed himself.

"Don't blame yaself Crutch. Chances are Snydah's not even gonna find 'em. Da Terrible Two have outrun him many times before and I'm sure if he goes looking, dis time won't be any different."

"I can't believe I was so stupid ta point 'em out though."

"'Ey!" She made him face her. "Stop blamin' yaself! Nothin' is gonna 'appen ta dem. Dere ain't anythin' ta worry 'bout."

"But what if-"

"Christopher Dell!" Jean yelled. She only used his real name when she was desperate to shut him up; and it worked. "I'm scared for dem too. But ya gotta stop wid dese 'what ifs'. Dey ain't doin' anythin' but stressin' us out more. We just gotta wait it out and see what 'appens. And our friends are more den able ta take care of demselves, so chances are dere ain't even anythin' ta worry 'bout.

Out of the blue, Crutchy leaned forward and kissed her. They stayed like that for a couple moments and then pulled apart into an awkward silence.

"I-I-I am so sorry. I don't-don't know why I just…it just seemed like da right time, or a time and I thought I should…I'm so sorry."

"No, no, i-it's fine. Don't apologize. I'm kinda glad you did."

"You are?"

She nodded. "I-I mean, I'se been confused 'bout me, um…me-me feelin's…for you." She looked down and felt her face turn red.

"Feelin's for me?" Crutchy repeated. She nodded again, still not looking at him.

"I-I thought when we foist met dat I 'ad, ya know, romantic feelin's for ya. Actually, up 'til now I 'ad romantic feelin's for ya."

"So, ya don't no more." He sounded a little sad when he said that.

Jean's head shot up and she put her hand on Crutchy's shoulder. "Oh, Crutch. Ya like me bruddah. I loves ya so much boy. But dose feelin's dat I thought were romantic were ones of wantin' ta just be best friends. And when ya kissed me, I realized dat."

"Ya know, you're right. We'se probably bettah as friends anyways. Can you imagine us as a couple?"

Jean started laughing. "Dat would be quite a sight. We wouldn't make as good a one as Case and Davey."

"Wait, what?"

"Well, dey ain't one yet, but dey will soon."

"Wait, wait, wait Moose. DB and Dave? A couple?"

"You couldn't see it? Da way dose two look at each oudda, I wouldn't be surprised if it already 'appened." Thinking about Casey made another thought creep back into her head. "She and Jack are gonna be okay." She was more trying to reassure herself instead of him this time.

"Jean Joon," Crutchy mocked, using her full name. She chuckled. "Don't you start wid dat. Like ya said, dey've out run Snydah many time before, and dey'll keep doin' it 'til he grows tired of da chase. And he's been goin' aftah dem for so long, it'll probably be any time now."

"Ugh," Jean groaned, putting her head on Crutchy's shoulder, "I can't wait for dat day." She put her hands on her face and cried out, "Gah! I 'ave so many feels!"

Snyder couldn't let it go though. He had been chasing these two for far too long, and now he thought he had a chance at catching them. He needed to investigate.  
>Crutchy and Jean heard the front door open and close. They looked out their window and saw the cruel man walk out of the building and started for the direction of the Lodging House. They exchanged nervous looks and silently prayed that Jack and Casey would get off alright.<br>At the Lodging House, the newsies were busy preparing for the rally the next night. There were groups of them around making signs that read 'Support Our Cause', 'Newsie Rights', 'Lower the Price', etc. Dutchy was making one at Kloppman's desk that read 'Strike'.  
>"So, did I spell it right Kloppman?" he asked.<br>The older man looked it over and told him, "Very good, very good."  
>"How long are DB and Cowboy gonna be out for?" Race wondered. He was working with Amanda, Fiona and Mush.<br>"Dey were set on makin' sure each borough is gonna be dere," Fiona informed. "So when dey're done wid dat."  
>"Well, it's gettin' late. So dey bettah finish up soon," Amanda stated.<br>"'Ey goils, do eiddah of you two know what was up 'tween DB and Dave taday?" Mush questioned. "Dere seemed ta be a lot of, I dunno, tension, and dey seemed fine wid each oudda yestahday."  
>"Didn't dey get into a fight yestahday, though?" Race brought up. "What was dat all about?"<br>The girls looked to each other, not sure whether or not Casey wanted them to tell the guys what happened.  
>"Um," Amanda started, "dey was both just way too stressed from everything dat had 'appened and a fight just broke out."<br>"But dey're fine," Fiona added, not wanting the guys to be worried about their friend. "Dey'll forgive each oudda in no time and all will be forgotten."  
>"Excuse me, can I help you?" they heard Kloppman ask at the front desk.<br>They looked up and saw Snyder talking to him. All of their breaths got caught in their throats. They looked around and saw all the other newsies had their eyes fixed on the two older men, thinking the same thoughts.  
>"You have a boy and girl who call themselves Jack Kelly and Casey Wilton? I wish to see them," the warden requested.<br>"Jack Kelly? Casey Wilton? Never heard of them. Never heard of them." He looked behind Snyder to the others. "Any of you hear of a Jack Kelly or Casey Wilton?"  
>"Dose are unusual names for dese parts," Specs spoke up.<p>

(Jack/Casey's POV)  
>"Do you think dey're all gonna show up tamorrow night?" Casey asked Jack as they walked up to the Lodging House door. They finally were home after going to each borough and talking to all the newsies, "inviting" them to the rally.<br>"I don't think any of dem would dare double cross us," Jack guessed. He opened the door and they walked inside. "I mean, we basically told 'em if dey didn't, we'se would-"  
>They didn't make it too far inside before Swifty stopped them and pointed to Snyder. They froze.<br>All of a sudden, Race stepped forward and said, "Oh, you mean Jack and Casey. Yeah, dey was 'ere. But dey put an egg in dere shoes and beat it."  
>The others laughed at the joke. Amanda came and pulled him back with her. As funny as she thought the joke was, she really didn't want to see him get in trouble.<br>Snyder turned back to Kloppman and went on, "I have reason to believe he's an escaped prisoner, possibly dangerous. Same with her, an accomplice as well as a criminal herself."  
>Casey couldn't help but role her eyes at the accusations of both her and Jack.<br>_Yeah, we'se both such dangerous outlaws_, she thought sarcastically.  
>"Oh, dangerous? I better look in my files," Kloppman responded. "This way please." Kloppman had seen Jack and Casey come in, so he was trying to keep Snyder distracted long enough for them to get away; which is exactly what they were doing.<br>So that their escape wouldn't be seen, Race, Fiona and Amanda grabbed some of the signs they had made and held them up in front of Snyder.  
>"Give to the Newsies Strike Fund mister?" Fiona asked, using her innocent little girl voice.<br>He gave a small smirk and took a penny out of his pocket and handed it to the girl.  
>"Gee thanks," Amanda replied, making her sarcastic tone evident.<br>Snyder stared at the three for a moment and then followed after Kloppman.  
>When he was gone, everyone turned to where Casey and Jack were and saw they were gone. A sigh of relief spread through the group.<br>"Dat was way too close," Casey commented as they walked outside.  
>"But he didn't see us, so we'se safe," Jack pointed out.<br>"Yeah, for now. What 'bout our next close call? Our luck is bound ta run out sometime Cowboy and I'se scared it's getting' close."  
>"'Ey, 'ey, 'ey, what's wid dis attitude? We ain't nevah thought like dis 'bout Snydah before, why now?"<br>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just 'ave a lot on me mind and I'm just feelin' da pressuah."  
>"Ya wanna talk?"<br>She shook her head. "Nah, it ain't anything real important." She suddenly realized that they were just walking around outside. "Um, where we goin' Jack? We need ta sleep somewhere tanight."  
>He thought for a moment, and then an idea hit him. "I got it. Follow me."<br>After a few minutes, they arrived at the bottom of fire escape stairs. "Ta da. Let's go up."  
>Looking up, Casey recognized where they were. "Dis-dis is da Jacobs place?"<br>"Yeah, is dere a problem?" She searched for an answer, but couldn't find anything. "You and Dave were actin' weird around each oudda all day. What 'appened wid you two yerstahday, when you ran out of da Lodgin' House?"  
>"Nothin'. We-we're fine. Dere ain't no problem." He looked at her like he wasn't buying it. "I'm serious. Dere ain't nothin' wrong. I was just, ya know, worried dat we might wake 'em all up or somethin'."<br>"Look, we ain't able ta go 'ome tanight, it's too risky. Dis is de only place dat we can stay. It's eiddah 'ere or a bench in Central Park."  
>"I just don't wanna disturb nobody. It's rude."<br>Jack sighed. "Fine. We won't wake 'em. We can just sleep on da stairs."  
>"M'kay, dat woiks."<br>"Ya sure everythin's a'ight?"  
>"Yes, I'm sure. Let's just get ta sleep. I'm exhausted." He led them up the stairs, and they stopped at the top, which was in front of Sarah, Les, and David's room. They sat down on the top step and tried to get comfortable. It was hard because it was very cramped and they ended up being shoulder to shoulder. "Well dis is comfy," she joked, closing her<br>eyes and putting her head on his shoulder.  
>He chuckled. "It's a good thing we'se good friends ain't it?" There was no answer. "DB?" He looked down at her and saw that she had fallen right asleep. He smiled at his friend, and then closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.<p>

_Inside Jokes Dictionary_

_I 'ave so many feels!: a Tumbler phrase_

_Finally! A Jean/Crutchy chapter! I'm hoping to find times to fit in some more of those.  
>Pretty pretty please review!<em>


	25. Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: excuse me while I go cry in the corner**

Chapter 23

"Did you two sleep out there all night?" was what woke up Jack and Casey the next morning. They looked up and saw Sarah smiling down at them.

"Yeah," Jack answered, sitting up a little straighter; which didn't go unnoticed by Casey.

"Why didn't you wake us up?"

"Well, we didn't wanna wake up nobody," he mocked Casey, turning to her. She glared at him. Looking back to Sarah, he went on, "'Sides, it's like da Waldorph out 'ere. Great view. Cool air." He leaned on the window, running his hand through his hair. Sarah giggled lightly at him, and Casey had to stick her tongue into her cheek to keep from laughing out loud at the two.

"Go up on the roof. I'll bring some breakfast."

"I'll help," Casey offered. She followed Sarah inside.

When she got in the room, she looked over to David's bed and saw a person sleeping. Figuring it was David, she breathed a sigh of relief. She knew she should give him a chance to talk and apologize, but she just didn't want to be around him right now. Just being in the same room with him the day before filled her with so many mixed feelings she didn't know what to think. She hoped sometime soon things would work out between them, but she just didn't know how.

Her thoughts stopped dead when she followed Sarah in the kitchen and saw David in there as well, getting out food for himself.

He looked up and saw her too. Their eyes locked and the air between them turned very tense. Sarah didn't notice, however. She was too busy putting food into a picnic basket she had brought out.

"I didn't hear you get up," she said to her brother.

Breaking his gaze, he told Sarah, "Um, yeah. I woke up before you."

"Is Les still asleep?"

"Yes."

_Dat's who I saw in da bed_, Casey put together. _And I thought it was David. Damn it._

"Here, Sarah, let me 'elp ya," Casey stated, needing to move from her spot. She walked to the other girl, completely ignoring David as she passed him. David walked to the table and sat down, keeping an eye on Casey as she helped Sarah pack up food.

After a few minutes, Sarah picked up the basket and started for the stairs that led to the roof. She saw Casey wasn't following. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll meet ya up dere." She turned back and continued out. There was a beat of silence, and then Casey said to David, "I was just on me way out. I know ya don't want me 'ere, so…" She started for the door, but before she reached it, David caught up to her and caught her arm. "Let me go," she spat out.

"Casey, I've been trying to talk to you since our fight, and you've just been ignoring me. Now I'm not letting you leave until you hear me out!" She stared at him, not saying anything. Taking that as an 'okay', he led her back to the table and they both sat down. He took a breath and opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't think of the right words to say. "DB, I… 'I'm sorry' doesn't begin to cover how bad I feel about what happened. I want you to know that I didn't mean it, what I said. I didn't mean it at all."

"Then why did ya say it in da foist place?"

"Everything that had went down that day, it took a lot out of me and I was exhausted and not thinking straight." He wasn't going to admit that a lot of it had to do with the conversation he had overheard with her and Fiona and Amanda. So he hoped she thought he just meant the newsies fight. "The truth is I totally agree with what you were saying. I wish so much that that whole thing with the scabs didn't have to have happened. There should be an easier way to go through with this."

"It doesn't take back da fact dat ya said it. It really hurt me and makes me really think ya don't want ta even be around me."

"Case, believe me! Please! I didn't mean any of it! If I could go back in time and stop myself from ever saying it, I would. Please," not thinking about it, he put his hand over her's. He also didn't notice the blush that rose on Casey's cheeks from his touch. "it kills me, you thinking I don't want you around. I am so happy that you and the others, magically somehow ended up here. I care about you, DB. You're one of my best friends. At least, I hope you still are." He wanted to tell her how much he cared about her, but he knew that would just make her not want to be around him even more. So he just accepted that they would only be friends.

She sighed and said quietly, "I've been hurt lots of times, Dave. And I'm gettin' real tired of it."

"I understand. And I promise, I will never hurt you again. I swear. Are we still friends?"

She bit her lip and stared at him, thinking. So many thoughts were running through her head she didn't know which to listen to. Finally, she put on a small smile and told him, "Yeah, we'se still friends. I can forgive ya."

A big smile grew on his face and he went to her and hugged her. "Thank you." They stayed like that for a few more moments and then separated and sat back down. "Hey, weren't you supposed to go meet Sarah?"

"I'm sure she ain't even missin' me up dere."

"What do you mean?"

"Jack's wid 'er." He still didn't understand. "I'm playin' matchmakah 'ere Davey."

"Sarah and _Jack_?"

"Not good enough for ya sistah?"

"No, no, nothing at all like that. I just can't see it."

"Well, open your eyes. Dere's major chemistry 'tween 'em, and dey need dis little push or nothin'll 'appen wid 'em. Dat's why I'm down 'ere wid you 'stead of up dere."

"Jack just doesn't hit me as the relationship type."

"He's just nevah found da right goil. And I think Sarah might be good for him."

As if on cue, Jack and Sarah then walked into the room.

"'Ey dere Davey," Jack greeted him.

"Hey Jack."

"Ya missed breakfast DB."

"Oh, sorry. I just got wrapped up in a conversation wid David 'ere," she excused.

"Well, Jack and I also had a nice conversation," Sarah told them, smiling at Jack and he smiled back at her.

Casey turned to David and raised her eyebrows, giving him a look that said, 'See?'

"If I don't get dressed now, I'm going to be late for work," Sarah stated. She then said to her friends, "I'll see you both later." She gave another smile to Jack and walked into her room.

"So, you two 'ad a nice conversation?" Casey asked Jack in a teasing tone.

"A'ight, a'ight. We'se was just two friends who were talkin'. Nothin' more, so let it go."

"And in dis talkin' you invited her ta da rally tanight, right?"

"I don't really think it's da place for her. She ain't used ta bein' around a whole buncha newsies and ta just throw 'er in like dat…"

"Give Sarah some credit Jack," David responded. "She's tougher than she looks. She doesn't scare too easily."

"So dere ain't no excuse why ya shouldn't ask 'er ta come. C'mon Jack, I knows ya want to." She gave him a sly smile and his face started to turn red.

Right then, Sarah came out of her room dressed for work. "I guess I was right, I did see you both later," she joked and continued into the kitchen. Casey turned to Jack and mouthed, "Ask her. Ask her now!"

"Why are ya pushin' me?" he asked her.

"Cause ya too lazy ta make dis 'appen yaself."

"What 'appen?"

"Just do it!"

Sarah then came back in with her lunch pail and all three heads turned to her.

"'Ey Sarah?" Jack started.

"Yes?"

"Um…" He started to feel a little nervous. "Are-are you doin' stuff tanight?"

"No, I'm coming right home after work."

"Well, I-I was wonderin'…well, us newsies are holdin' a meetin' tanight. Actually, it's more like a, um, rally. And I was just wonderin' if maybe ya wanted ta come wid us. Dave'll be dere too, so…"

"Yeah, I'd love to come along. It sounds like it could be fun."

"Great. Well, DB and I'll be by latah tanight, 'round 7, ta come pick up you and Dave."

"I can't wait." Sarah looked to the clock in the room and said, "I have to go now or I'm gonna be so late. I'll see you tonight. Bye Jack, Casey." Casey waved bye as the Jacobs girl walked out the door.

"Now dat wasn't so hard was it?" Casey teased Jack.

"Shut it. Her comin' ain't anythin' more den a friend taggin' along."

"You keep think' dat Jacky-boy."

Jack rolled his eyes and said, "Da three of us need ta get goin' and meet de ouddas. Figuah out what really is gonna 'appen tanight."

"I'll get Les," David told them and went to wake up his little brother. After another 20 minutes, the four set out.

Walking to the Square, David asked Casey and Jack, "So, don't take this the wrong way but, why were you two here this morning?"

"Snydah came by da Lodgin' House last night and it was too risky ta stay dere," Jack explained.

"Do ya think he found out we lives dere?" Casey worried.

"I wouldn't count on it. Kloppman seemed ta be handlin' it, and he wouldn't out us."

"What exactly would happen if Snyder caught you both?" David wondered.

"We'd get sent ta de Refuge instantly for who knows how long," Casey answered.

"He's got hard accusations on da both of us, so he would find a way ta keep us in dere for a long time," Jack went on.

"But he ain't gonna get da chance," Casey tried to stay optimistic. "We'se just gotta keep outta his way and we'se safe."

"And me and the others are here for you. We got your backs," David promised, mainly looking at Casey. She looked back at him, not knowing he was thinking the same thing.

_If only he/she had the feelings I did._

_Yay! Everything's all better! But will it last? (DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN) _

_Next chapter coming up soon. I give virtual cookies to all that review;) _


	26. Author's Note2

**So, just in case any of you were wondering if the relationship between Fiona and Mush just sort of disappeared without any reference to it, I put in Back Together where she goes to talk to him and fix everything. Just letting you all know!**


	27. The Rally

**Disclaimer: well, I know what I'm using my 3 wishes for**

Chapter 25

"Do we'se really gotta dress up for dis?" Amanda complained.

It was now 6:30. And the three girls were getting dressed for the rally.

Details were hashed out that afternoon about what was going to happen that night. The plan was for Jack and David to talk to all the newsies about what they were doing there and what needed to happen for them to win this whole thing. They could all just hope and pray everyone else would go along with what they were saying. If not, well, that's what Spot would be onstage with them for.

"Yes," Casey answered. "Jack and David may need our 'elp tanight. And I'm sure we'll get a much bettah response outta dem all if we looks good."

Amanda looked to Fiona for her opinion. She wasn't so into dresses and being very girly either, so she was hoping for support. But instead, Fiona shrugged and said, "It's pathetic and stupid, but it's true." Amanda rolled her eyes and turned back to the closet, trying to find something. "'Ey Case, speakin' of David, you two seemed poifectly fine wid each oudda taday. What 'appened?"

"He just talked ta me dis mornin' and said he nevah meant a woid of anythin' and he promised he'd nevah hoit me like dat again evah. And he seemed really sincere, so I forgave him. Fight's ovah."

"And in his apologizin', he told ya he's in love wid ya, right?" Amanda asked, teasing her friend but also being slightly serious.

"Look, you guys gotta stop wid dis, a'ight? Wid what 'appened 'tween us it just makes it more obvious dat he ain't interested in me," Casey stated.

"Uh, no," Fiona countered. "Wid what 'appened 'tween ya makes it more obvious he's so inta you."

"How?"

"He felt so awful 'bout hoitin' ya, you could tell it was eatin' him inside."

"And aftah you ran out dat day, he told us de only thing he wanted ta do was wait for ya so he could talk ta ya," Amanda added. "And he kept tryin' and tryin'."

"And you'se even told us da he promised ta nevah hoit ya again."

"He's me friend and we gots in a fight. You'se goils woulda done da same thing if it 'appened ta us," Casey brought up. "I 'ave major feelin's for him, and dey ain't goin' away. But I just need ta try ta accept dat he and I…will only be friends."

"Don't accept dat!" Amanda told her. "You've always kept tryin' wid oudda guys, why give up on dis one?"

She didn't answer. She just kept looking through her clothes. Then, Fiona and Amanda realized why she was so hesitant.

"Case, not every guy is gonna treat ya like Teo did if he finds out ya like him," Fiona promised. Casey had told a good guy friend that she had liked him before and it ended with him not talking to her again and the friendship ended.

"If what 'appened den 'appened wid me and Dave, I couldn't handle it," Casey explained.

"It won't. Dave ain't him," Amanda replied.

"'Ere," Fiona said, pulling out a dress. "Ya wear dis tanight, and it'll be him tellin' you how much he likes ya."

The dress was a crème color and was made of lace. The sleeves were slightly puffed at the shoulders, and the dress flowed down to her ankles. A satin sash tied around the middle. Casey had saved up five weeks of newspaper sales money to buy it. She had no real purpose for buying it; she had just fallen in love with it when she saw it in the store and desperately wanted it. She hadn't worn it yet.

"I-I dunno," Casey said.

"No, ya needs ta wear it. You'll look amazin'," Amanda insisted. "And Davey'll definitely think so."

Casey took the dress and looked it over. She smiled at it and agreed it wear it. "Now you two just need somethin'."

In the end, Fiona chose a navy blue dress that went down to a bit above her ankles. The sleeves were flowy and went to her elbows, and the dress buttoned up the back. She had bought it at a clearance store just in case she ever needed one.

Amanda was able to compromise and wore a ruffled white blouse with a mahogany skirt that rested just above the floor. The skirt also had small black embroideries along the bottom. Casey had forced her to buy the outfit because all Amanda had were pants and she had needed something more; and it was not expensive so there had been no excuse not to.

For her hair, Casey put it half up in braids, Fiona had her's in a French braid along her back, and Amanda put her's up in a ponytail.

Finally, at five of 7:00, they were done.

"You goils ready yet?" Jack called to them. "We gotta get Sarah and David!"

"Relax, we're ready," Amanda said back as they came down the stairs.

All the boys' mouths dropped open when they saw them.

"Who are you three and where's Flame, AP and DB?" Boots joked.

"Is dat supposed ta be a compliment?" Fiona questioned.

"You boys'll 'ave plentya time ta gawk lateh. Right now, we gotta get de ouddas and head 'ovah before everyone else gets dere," Casey instructed. They went down to join the others.

As soon as she reached the floor, Race met Amanda and kissed her.

"I can't believe ya all mine," Race told her.

She put a hand on his cheek and said, "Believe it babe. I ain't nevah leavin'." He kissed her again and they walked out the door. On the way out, they passed Spot and Fiona who were making out. "And I thought we was bad," Amanda commented. Race chuckled as they made it outside.

Jack and Casey had left to go pick up David and Sarah. They were walking with his arm around her shoulders and her arm around his waist.

"Ya look beautiful DB," he told her.

"Aw, thanks Cowboy."

"Dave's gonna flip when he sees ya." He smiled down at her.

Blushing, she rolled her eyes and said, "Stop it."

"I knows ya like him DB, dere ain't any hidin' it."

"And I knows ya like Sarah, so we both got doit on each oudda."

There was a beat of silence and then Jack negotiated, "I won't tell if you won't." He finally gave up denying to her about how he felt about Sarah.

"You tell him and I'll beat dat pretty face of yours in," she threatened. "And I wouldn't tell 'er. You can trust me."

Within a couple minutes, they arrived at the Jacobs' home. They got to the door and knocked on it. Mrs. Jacobs answered it.

"Hello Jack, Casey," she greeted them.

Hi Mrs. Jacobs," Casey responded. Jack smiled politely.

"Come in. We're just waiting for Sarah." She opened the door wider and the two entered.

"Hello kids," Mr. Jacobs said to them from the table.

"Hi," Casey said back.

"Hello," Jack also said.

"Oh Casey! Don't you look beautiful," Mrs. Jacobs commented. "Doesn't she David?"

Casey looked to David who had been sitting on the couch. He was now standing and his mouth was a little agape looking at her. He blinked himself back and answered, "Ye-yeah, you look…great DB."

She felt her cheeks turn red and replied, "Th-thanks." She tucked some loose hair behind her ear.

"Sarah, Jack and Casey are here!" her mother called.

"I'll go get 'er," Casey volunteered. She walked to Sarah's room, not noticing David watching her go.

She knocked on the door and heard a "Come in." She went in and saw Sarah standing over her bed in a full slip with her hair and makeup done. She looked up and saw Casey. "Hi Casey." She smiled.

"'Ey Sarah. What are ya doin'?"

"I can't decide between these two dresses." Casey walked over and stood next to her. One of the dresses was white with accents of blue, and the other was a soft pink with lace around the collar, cuffs and bottom.

"Hold up da pink ta ya," Casey instructed. She did. Casey looked it over for a second then said, "And de white." She did the same. After a minute, she decided, "Da white, definitely."

"You're right. Thank you." Sarah slipped it over her head and had Casey help button it.

"Ya look so pretty," Casey told her. Sarah smiled. "And I know Jack's gonna think so too." The other girl's face turned a slight pink and she looked down. "Ya don't gotta be embarrassed dat ya like him Sarah. I think you two would make a really cute couple."

"Like you and David?" Sarah teased back. "And don't you dare deny that there isn't something between you."

"Look, I came in ta get ya," Casey changed the subject. "Are ya ready ta go? Okay den, let's go." She turned and walked out the door. Sarah just laughed at her friend and followed, grabbing the hat that went with the dress.

"Oh sweetie, that dress is perfect!" Mrs. Jacobs awed over her daughter.

"You boys are lucky to be escorting two such lovely ladies tonight," Mr. Jacobs told Jack and David.

"Why can't I go?" Les complained. His parents had told him that day that he was not allowed to go to the rally.

"Because it's already late, and you are too young to go out like this," Mrs. Jacobs explained.

"But I'm a newsie too! I should be there!"

"Les, you're not going and that's final," his father told him sternly.

Les crossed his arms and sat down, clearly upset, on the couch.

Casey walked over to him and said, "Don't worry Les. Ya won't be missin' anythin'. All it's gonna be is Jack and ya bruddah talkin'." She then whispered, "Don't tell 'em dis, but it's gonna be so boring. I kinda wish I didn't hafta go." She smiled and winked at him. He laughed, no longer so sad about not going.

"What did ya say ta him?" Jack asked Casey when she came back next to him.

"I has a way wid woids."

"Guys, it's already after 7:00," David told them. "We need to get to Irving Hall."

"We'll 'ave dem back no lateh den midnight," Jack told Mr and Mrs. Jacobs.

"Bye Ma, Papa," Sarah said to them, kissing each one on the cheek. David did the same. "Les, be good." The little boy stuck his tongue out at her.

"Bye!" Casey called out as they all walked out the door.

"Is everyone already there?" David wondered.

"'Hattan is at least. I dunno 'bout de ouddas yet," Casey answered.

"How many newsies are going to be here?" Sarah questioned.

"Hopefully all of 'em," Jack told her. "Or at least reps from all da boroughs."

"But ya don't gotta be noivus Sarah. We'se got ya back," Casey promised.

"At least one of us'll be next ta ya de whole time." He meant mainly himself.

"You'se awful quiet Davey," Casey said to the boy next to her. "Dat ain't like ya. Everythin' okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little…nervous about talking in front of everyone. I've never talked in front of a group this big."

"'Ey, don't worry 'bout it. Ya gonna be great. You've done fine wid all of us dis far, and dis is pretty much de same thing."

"Except about ten times the size."

"Look, ya know I ain't comfortable talkin' in front of people eiddah. So, if ya get noivus, just look at me, 'kay? I'll be right in front." She smiled up at him, staring into his eyes and feeling her heart race faster and faster with him staring back. She had to tear herself away in order to snap back into reality.

_He don't like ya like dat. Stop torturin' yaself_, she thought.

She decided to talk about something different. "So, did ya see Jack and Sarah?"

"What about them?"

"You didn't see da spark 'tween 'em when she came inta de room? OMLJ, you are such a boy."

He laughed at that. "I guess I'm just not good at that sort of thing."

"Just give 'em some time, it'll get so apparent ya won't miss it."

All of a sudden, they found themselves in front of Irving Hall.

"You all ready for dis?" Jack asked the three. He opened the door and led them in. The lobby was packed with newsies. "I don't even think dis is everyone!" He had to yell over all the noise.

"'Ey guys!" they heard someone call. They then saw Amanda and Fiona pushing their way through the crowd to them. "Ya finally 'ere!" Fiona stated.

"Dere's people 'ere from all da boroughs," Amanda informed them. "And dere all getting' real anxious ta hear what you gotta say."

"But foist, Medda wants ta talk ta de three of us Case," Fiona said.

"'Bout what?"

"We dunno. But we're gonna find out."

"A'ight, I'm comin." She turned to the other three and asked, "Save me a seat at a table?"

"Of course," David replied. She smiled and left with the girls.

"I'll bet dat seat'll be right next ta him," Amanda teased.

"So, where did she wanna see us?" Casey asked, ignoring the comment.

"In her dressing room."

Backstage, they walked up the stairs that led to the performer's private dressing room.

Amanda knocked on the door and the three went in when they heard Medda call to them to.

"Hello my darlings!" she greeted them. "Oh, you three look so beautiful. It's a wonder some of those boys didn't follow you up here."

"We was able ta get 'em distracted," Fiona told the woman.

"But dere was probably _one_ boy dat nearly did follow _one_ of us," Amanda said, looking at Casey. And if looks could kill, Amanda would've been dead on the floor.

"Is someone special with you here tonight Casey?"

"No! Well, I mean, not-not exactly. I mean, he don't…"

"Is it that new boy that was here with you and Jack a few days ago? I thought I could see something between you two."

"Um, Medda, what did ya wanna talk ta us about?" Casey asked, again, ignoring the comment.

"Ah, yes. I have an idea I'd like to run by you girls."

20 minutes later, everyone had taken a seat somewhere in the theater and was waiting to hear from Jack and David who were already on stage with Spot next to them. The three were discussing.

Casey, Amanda and Fiona were sitting right in front of the stage.

"Dey need ta say something soon or da boys'll go insane," Amanda stated. "Newsies can't sit still for too long."

"Dis is a big deal. Dey need ta knows exactly what dey're gonna say," Casey defended.

"'Ey boys! We're waitin'!" Fiona called to them. Casey hit her shoulder to shut her up.

But it seemed to work because then, Jack turned to face the audience and yelled, out, "Carryin' de banneh!" Everyone in the room started cheering. Casey looked to David and saw a slightly frightened look across his face. She looked back to Jack when he said, "So, we've come a long way. But we ain't dere yet; and maybe it's only gonna get tougher from now on. But that's fine, we'll just get tougher with it. But we also gotta get smart and listen ta my pal David," he walked over to David and put his arm around him. David looked much more nervous at being recognized. He looked down to Casey who was sitting where she said she would. She smiled at him and he relaxed immediately, "who says 'stop soakin' da scabs'." That caused chatter throughout the theater.

"What are we supposed ta do tad a bums? Kiss 'em?" Race joked.

"Stop it," Amanda scolded him and hit his hat over his eyes.

"Any scab I see, I soak 'em. Period," Spot put in.

"Spot, can ya stop bein' a badass for two seconds and listen ta dem?" Fiona yelled to him.

"What? Ya tellin' me dat you'se okay wid lettin' 'em stomp all ovah us? Nah, nah, we needs ta remind 'em who's in charge 'ere!"

"No, no! That's what they want us to do!" David stepped in, coming more center stage. "If we get violent, it's just playing into their hands."

"'Ey look, dey're gonna be playin' wid my hands, a'ight?" Spot responded, getting in David's face. "Cause it ain't what dey say, it's what we say. And nobody ain't gonna listen ta us unless we make 'em."

All of a sudden, arguments between all the newsies broke out; some agreeing with what Spot was saying, and others David. The girls looked around them, knowing if this wasn't stopped now, chaos would ensue.

"You got no brains!" Jack yelled, trying to get them to quiet down; but it wasn't working. He looked to the three, not knowing what to do.

"I guess dat's our cue," Fiona stated, and they climbed onto the stage.

Standing center, they started yelling above everything, "'Ey! Quiet! Shut up! Shut it now! Listen!"

They were able to be loud enough to quiet down the room full of boys.

They stared them down for a moment and then Casey started, "Whya re we startin' ta fight each oudda? It's just what does big shot's wanna see!"

Fiona then said, "That we're street rats! Street rats wid no brains. No respect for nothin', including ourselves. "

"So here's how it's gonna be," Amanda told them. "If we don't act togeddah, den we're nothin'!"

"If we don't stick togeddah, den we're nothin'!" Fiona added.

"If we can't even trust each oudda, den we're nothin'!" Casey continued.

"Tell 'em goils!" they heard Blink call out from a balcony.

"Are we really supposed ta follow three goils? What do dey know?" another newsie spoke up. Their heads shot in the direction of the voice and saw it came from the Queens boys. Other boys from the same area, as well the Bronx, started voicing their agreeing opinions.

Jack came forward again and yelled angrily at them, "'Ey you tightwads! Shut da hell up!" It got silent. "You all know poifectly well dat DB, Flame and AP are as tough and strong, and can take on just as much, as all of you'se! And dey is just as much leadahs in dis thing as I am! So if any of ya got a problem wid dem, ya got a problem wid me! So you listen ta what dey 'ave ta say, and what dey're sayin' is da truth. We all needs ta stick togeddah and 'ave each ouddas backs throughout dis whole thing. If one of us gets knocked out, we all fall. So, what's it gonna be?"

There was a beat of silence, then Race answered, "We're wid ya Jack." Amanda smiled and winked at him. He smiled back.

Jack turned to Spot and asked him, "So, what 'bout you Spot?"

Spot looked to Fiona who looked at him, knowing his answer.

Back at Jack, he told him, "I say, dat what you say…is what I say." His famous smirky-smile crawled over his mouth, and the two spit-shook while everyone else started cheering.

Suddenly, music started playing and the curtain opened behind the group on stage, revealing Medda. The cheers grew deafening.  
>While the boys scrambled into the audience, the girls quickly, and unnoticed, ran backstage.<br>"I can't believe we're actually doin' dis!" Fiona whispered excitedly asthey took the costume  
>dresses off the rack. They only had a couple minutes to change, but they<br>were used to it from doing quick changes in other shows.  
>"Do ya think the guys'll be surprised?" Amanda wondered.<br>"Dey'll nevah see dis comin'."  
>Medda had talked to the three and planned for them to do a <span>performance<span> with her. It was  
>supposed to be a surprise to the rest.<p>

Getting dressed, Casey started having second thoughts.  
>"I-I-I-I dunno 'bou-'bout dis guys. I-I think you two bettah just do dis."<br>"C'mon Case, ya gettin' so much bettah wid ya stage fright," Fiona complimented.  
>"And if you can sung in front of dis group, you'll be cured for good," Amanda told her.<br>"It's just...dere's so many people."  
>"Just imagine we'se in a musical and dis is just one of da songs."<br>Casey took a couple deep breaths then gave in, "Okay. I...I guess I can try."  
>"C'mon, we're almost on," Fiona told them, and they ran behind the curtain which had re-closed.<br>They heard Medda finishing up the verse and then start talking to the crowd, "Hello newsies! What's new?" The boys cheered for her again. "Now, I have a special treat  
>for you all. You know these three have a talent for selling newspapers, but a lot of you probably don't know they have another talent as well. Irving Hall is proud to present Amanda McKerra, Fiona Norant and Casey Wilton!"<br>The curtain opened and, when they all saw the girls, all the newsies started cheering, cat calling and whistling at them.  
>However, they expected as much so they just went and started singing.<br>Fiona started, **"My good friend the mayor, he called me today."**  
>Casey followed, <strong>"He said all the voters are turning away."<strong>  
>Amanda continued with, "<strong>'Help me,' he cried, 'or they'll give me the axe.'"<strong>  
>Casey finished singing, <strong>"I said, 'Your Honor, you've got to relax'."<strong>  
>All three sang together on, <strong>"High times, hard times. Sometimes the living is sweet. And sometimes there's nothing to eat. But I always land on my feet. So when there's dry<br>times, I wait for high times and then I put on my best and I stick out my chest, and I'm off to the races again!"  
><strong>They did small dance moves that Medda had taught them in her dressing room and the guys loved it, cheering them on even more.  
>In the audience, Spot and Race were probably the loudest out of everyone. They had seen their girlfriends perform before, but each time just made them even prouder and feel<br>luckier to be with them. So they couldn't help cheering and clapping.  
>Next to them was David. He was quiet, but couldn't take his eyes off Casey. He was just<br>fascinated by her.  
>"Some friends we got, huh?" Jack joked to David.<br>"Yeah, she's beautiful," he replied, not moving his gaze.  
>Jack followed his view and saw that he was looking right at Casey. He chuckled lowly to himself, realizing, and then walked back to their table to be with Sarah.<br>Soon, the song started up again and they went on, Amanda starting, "So your old lady don't love you no more."  
><strong>"So you're afraid there's a wolf at your door,"<strong> Casey went next.  
><strong>"So you got street rats that scream in your ear,"<strong> Fiona sang.  
>The three sang together at, "<strong>You win some, you lose some my dear!"<strong>  
>Now, Medda joined with them and even the guys sung along. The four came off the stage and into the aisle where the boys joined around them. <strong>"High times, hard times. Sometimes the living is sweet. And sometimes there's nothing to eat. But I always land on my feet.<br>So when there's dry times, I wait for high times and then I put on my best and I stick out my chest, and I'm off to the races again!"  
><strong>Going up the stairs, Casey soloed, **"I put on my best!"**  
>Everyone echoed, <strong>"I put on my best!"<strong>  
>Amanda then sang, <strong>"And I stick out my chest!"<strong>  
>Everyone, again, repeated, <strong>"And I stick out my chest!"<strong>  
><strong>"And I'm off!"<strong> Fiona continued.  
><strong>"And I'm off!"<strong> the boys sang.  
><strong>"And I'm off!"<strong> Amanda went on.  
><strong>"And I'm off!"<strong>  
><strong>"And I'm off!"<strong> Casey finished, hitting a high soprano note.  
>Everyone in the room sand the final line, <strong>"To the races again!"<strong>  
>The music continued to play on as everyone was just happy and laughing.<br>"I can't believe ya did dat," Jack congratulated Casey. He had followed them up the stairs with the rest if the newsies.  
>"Neiddeh can I!" Casey told him, a little out of breath.<br>A minute later, David suddenly ran up the stairs to Jack and Casey. He said something to them, but neither could hear him.  
>"What?" Jack yell-asked.<br>He leaned in closer and said louder, "It's Snyder!" Casey's felt like she  
>couldn't breathe then. "Where?"<br>"There!" He pointed to the back of the theater and sure enough, there he was, looking straight at them.  
>"We gotta run! Now!" Casey stated.<br>Jack nodded and they started pushing their way down the stairs.  
>Casey felt someone grab her arm. She turned and saw Fiona and Amanda there.<p>

"Where ya goin'?" Amanda asked.  
>"Snydah's 'ere!" she told them, with some fear evident in her voice.<br>Their eyes went wide and they started to help get her through the crowd.

Casey caught up with Jack and they started for the door. Before they reached it, groups of policemen broke into the theater, going after all the boys. The five quickly turned the other way and headed for backstage, But then, Jack stopped dead in his tracks. The other four ran into him.

"What gives Cowboy?" Casey asked.

"Sarah," he said. "We needs ta get 'er!"

"AP, Flame and I'll get her out. You two keep going," David told him.

"I ain't leavin' 'til I know she's safe!" He sprinted back into the crowd and a minute later reappeared with the girl.

"What's happening?" she questioned.

"Da bulls ain't too 'appy wid what we're doin 'ere," Fiona answered.

"And DB and I are bein' chased down," Jack admitted.

"Chased? By who?" Sarah followed, shocked.

"We'll explain everythin' lateh. Foist, ya needs ta get out!" He continued running with her, and everyone else right behind.

Once she was out, Jack and Casey ran even faster to their own exit.

In front of them, two policemen went by dragging an unconscious Racetrack. Rage immediately filled Amanda as she ran to them and jumped on one, beating on both and screaming, "What did ya do ta him?! What did you bastahds do ta him?! I'll kill ya, de both of ya!" A third policeman came over and grabbed her. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"Amanda!" Fiona and Casey cried. They started to go to her, but Jack and David pulled them back.

"She'll be fine! Don't worry!" Jack promised.

"You need to get out!" David told Casey.

The two boys pulled them away before they could argue.

They had almost reached a way out when more police came through.

"This way!" David instructed them, pushing them. Then, Snyder was the one who blocked their path. Everyone froze for a moment.

_Oh God, what do we do?_ Casey thought fearfully.

David seemed to have the answer. "Push me!" he told the three. He sat on the swing that was on stage and they did, causin David to kick Snyder back. This gave an opportunity for Jack and Casey to get away. "AP, get them out!" She nodded and they ran a different way, her having to pull Casey away from David.

She didn't want to leave him alone with Snyder. She looked back and saw him with the swing, ready to fight, and other newsies surrounding him as backup. She breathed a sigh of relief at that.

They had almost gotten out when more policemen came in. They turned and came face to face with scabs, including the Delanceys. Seeing no other way out, Jack jumped onto a platform, with Casey and Fiona behind him, and climbed up into a balcony. They paused for a moment to see if they were being pusued still and then took off.

"Duse, we'se theater kids. We ain't supposed ta run dis much except in Got'cha!" Fiona joked.

Casey would've laughed, but right now she was more intent on escaping.

They now found themselves at the top of the lobby stairs. The scene out here was exactly the same as in the theater. Policemen were chasing down newsies and arresting them. Casey stopped, looking over everything in horror.

Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her down the stairs.

Blink met up with them halfway. "You'se a'ight? C'mon, dis way!" He was able to get them outside.

But the joy of being out was shortlived when they saw another police riot.

"What is all dis?" Fiona exclaimed.

Not wanting to risk it breaking through, the group decided to go back inside. As they did, two more policemen came to catch Jack and Casey. Seeing them quick enough, Blink and Fiona jumped on them, knocking them to the ground.

"Beat it!" Blink yelled to the last two.

Running, they could hear their friends' voices yelling at the police to let them go. A huge knot formed in Casey's stomach as guilt filled her for leaving them. But she didn't let that slow her down. She continued to run faster and she held on tight to Jack's hand.

Suddenly, Jack tripped over a fold in the carpet and the two went down. They crawled to the stairs, and stopped when a police horse came in front of them. It reered up and Jack put his arms around Casey to try to protect her. But when they saw it was backing away from them, they took the chance to run back up the stairs. They were chased by a mob of policemen.

At the top, they were met by the group of scabs, with the Delanceys in front. Casey gasped in fear when she saw Kick next to them.

"'Ey dere Jack," Oscar said mockingly to him. He punched Jack in the face and sent him falling back onto the mob behind them.

"Jack!" Casey cried.

"If only you joined wid me DB," Kick said. "You wouldn't 'ave 'ad ta be a part of dis."

"You pathetic ass!" she yelled at him, pushing him. He came back with a strong glare and slapped her hard, making her fall to the floor. Police came and picked her up and began to carry her down the stairs. "No! No! Put me down! Let me go!" she screamed. She tried to kick and hit her way out, but it didn't work.

"Jack! DB!" she heard David call out. She looked over and saw him trying to reach for Jack. He looked up for a moment and saw Casey being carried away. Their eyes locked, and he looked like he had no idea what to do. He tried to find a way to go after both of them, but the police fought him off.

"We'll come for you!" he cried after the two. "We're gonna get help!"

_Inside Jokes Dictionary_

_Got'cha: a game played at our theater camp where we chase after each other with plastic spoons and balled up socks_

_Um, wow. This is absolutely the longest chap I have EVER written EVER! I'm sorry if it seemed really long, I just couldn't find a good place to break it._

_Even though school has started, I'm gonna still try my hardest to update as much as I can. I hope all you reading are still interested and like it! Reviews absolutely warm my heart _


	28. The Truth

**Disclaimer: a fanfic author can dream can't she;)**

Chapter 26

"Wake up! C'mon you street rats! Wake up!" one of the officers yelled, banging his clubs on the bars of the holding cell that the newsies who had been arrested were kept in overnight.

"None of us are asleep! You can stop wid da bangin'!" Race responded.

"We're leading you out to the judge in a couple minutes."

"Gee, thanks evah so much for da warnin," Spot replied sarcastically.

The policeman scoffed at them, then walked away.

"Ugh!" Blink exclaimed, slamming the palms of his hands against the wall. "Dis is ridiculous! We didn't do anythin'! Dey just came in and attacked us for no reason! I swears, da moment dey open dis door, I'm gonna rip-"

"Stop it," Amanda spoke up, trying to keep everyone calm. "Dere ain't anythin' we can do 'bout it. All we can do is 'ope dat dey let us out easy."

None of them had slept that night. They were all worried about what was going to happen to them, and what had happened to Jack and Casey. They wondered if they should even go on with the strike if anything had.

Fiona and Amanda had stuck together all night. Everyone was worried about Jack and Casey, but they were terrified for Casey. They hated to imagine two of their "sisters" in the Refuge.

"Yeah, dat'll be da day," Skittery remarked. "Dem goin' easy on us street rats dat dey just love so much."

"Where are dey holdin' Jack and Casey?" Fiona wondered. "Are dey even 'ere?" The two hadn't been seen since the night before.

"Maybe dey escaped," Itey suggested. The rest also hoped that that was the answer.

At that moment, the court's bailiff came in and unlocked the door.

"We're ready for you kids," he said to them and they were led out. The group was silent as they were taken to into the trial room.

They were placed in front of the Judge's stand, and stood there for a moment, waiting for him to come in.

"All rise! All rise! Judge E.A. Monahan presiding!" the bailiff announced.

The Judge sat down and said, "Are any of you boys-"

"Ah hem!" Fiona and Amanda cleared their throats to get his attention.

"Or girls," he added, "represented by council?" When there was no answer, he went on, "No? Good, that will move things along considerably."

"Your honah, I object," Spot spoke up.

"On what grounds?"

"On de grounds of Brooklyn." All the newsies laughed at his joke.

"God, I love ya," Fiona told him, putting her arm around his shoulders.

To regain order, Monahan banged his gavel on the stand. They went silent.

"I fine each of you $5, or two-weeks confinement in the House of Refuge," he decreed.

All of their faces dropped.

"What do we look like? A buncha rich kids playin' poor?" Amanda fought.

"We ain't got five bucks. We don't even got five cents," Fiona added.

"'Ey, your honah, how 'bout I roll ya for it, double or nothin'?" Race gambled. The others laughed at the joke.

"Don't get yaself in more trouble babe," Amanda whispered to him.

Having enough of them, Monahan said, "Alright. Move along." He tried to get them to move, but none of them did.

"Whoa, whoa, 'move along'? We ain't done talkin'-"

Then Denton came in, followed by David and Les.

"Your honor, I'll pay the fines. All of them," Denton offered.

"Denton, you beautiful, beautiful man," Fiona thanked him.

"Hey, you all alright?" David asked coming over to them all. "Where's Jack and Casey?"

"We ain't seen 'em since yestahday," Fiona told him.

"Look, we've got to meet at the restaurant," Denton explained, joining them. "Everybody. We have to talk."

"What about?" Amanda wondered.

"Pay the clerk, move along," Monahan instructed before he could answer, hoping to get them all out of there as soon as possible.

They then heard another door open and turned to see Jack and Casey, still handcuffed, being led in by another policeman.

"'Ey all," Jack said to them.

"Did ya miss us?" Casey joked.

"Miss ya? We'se barely noticed ya wasn't 'ere," Amanda teased.

"'Ey Cowboy, nice shinah," Race called out.

Denton walked over to the clerk's desk, which was right next to Jack and Casey, to pay the fines.

"'Ey Denton, I guess we made all da papes dis time," Jack stated. "So, how's me pictuah look?"

"Oh please tell me no pictuahs of me were taken," Casey added.

"None of the papers covered the rally. Not even The Sun," Denton admitted.

Jack's eyebrows furrowed together, not quite understanding.

"What do ya mean none of da-"

Casey was cut off by Monahan starting the next trial; their's. "Case of Jack Kelly and Casey Wilton. Inciting a riot, assault, resisting arrest."

"Judge Monahan, I'll speak for these two children," a voice came from the back of the room. Everyone turned and saw what they had all been terrified of seeing. Snyder came forward from his place.

"You two know each oudda. Ain't dat nice?" Jack said with anger outlining his voice. Casey just sent a strong glare to the man.

"Just move it along Warden Snyder," Monahan tried to speed things up.

"This boy's real name is Francis Sullivan," Snyder went on. "His mother's deceased. His father's a convict in the state penitentiary. He's an escapee from the House of Refuge where his original sentence for three months was extended to six months for disruptive behavior."

"Like demandin' da food you steal from us," Jack confessed.

Ignoring the comment, Snyder went on, "Followed by an additional six months for attempted escape."

"Attempted?" Jack walked up closer to the man. "Last time it wasn't an attempted escape. Remembah Snyder? Remembah me and Teddy Roosevelt? Remembah Roosevelt and the carriage?"

"Jack," Casey whispered to him sternly, telling him to ease off.

"And her," he turned to Casey.

"What could ya possibly 'ave on DB?" Amanda questioned.

"Everythin' dat she's done is all out," Fiona added. "Right Case?" They looked to the girl, but just saw her looking down and away from them, looking embarrassed. "Case?" The other two girls, along with everyone else, were confused.

"Casey Wilton, no record of parents, birth certificate, or anything else that could prove her existence. Accomplice of Mr. Sullivan in thievery and assault. She was given three months in the House of Refuge which extended to six months for assault against other inmates during her time spent."

"Wait, whoa, what time spent?" Fiona exclaimed.

"Yeah, I was given more time, but dey was let off easy. Da creeps who couldn't take 'no' as an ansah," Casey said.

"Casey, when did ya evah spend time in da Refuge?" Amanda demanded to know.

"Ms. Wilton escaped from the Refuge after only serving two weeks of her sentence," Snyder continued. "And still continues taking part in the actions of Mr. Sulliavn."

"Two weeks?" Fiona thought over, then it hit her. "Ya mean dose two weeks when ya disappeared and said it was cause you was hidin' from da Harlem boys ya fought? You was arrested and in da Refuge?"

Casey didn't answer or look at her or any of them.

"Ya lied ta us," Amanda stated in complete disbelief. "You completely lied ta us. Ta all of us." She still had no answer.

"I told ya you shoulda just told 'em," Jack whispered to her.

"_He_ knew?" Fiona cried.

"Therefore, I ask that they both be returned to the House of Refuge," Snyder requested.

"What? For our own good? Move along?" Jack finished

"For our own good and what he kicks back ta ya," Casey accused the Judge.

"I ask that the court order their incarceration until the age of 21, in the hope that we may yet guide them to useful and productive lives," Snyder continued the sentence.

"So ordered," Monahan confirmed, banging his gavel on it and sealing it.

"No!" Les yelled.

The policeman took hold of Casey and Jack and dragged them away out the door. As they passed their friends, Casey looked to the girls. In their eyes, she could see hurt, but also worry for her. Looking at David killed her. He too was hurt that she didn't tell him but she could tell he was concerned and would still help them.

As they were led out, the other newsies yelled at the men and tried to break free and stop them. Promises of help were shouted out and they intended to keep them.

The two were thrown into the Refuge carriage and were driven off to where they thought neither would see again.

Jack looked over at Casey and saw she was trying to fight back tears.

"We're gonna be fine DB. You ain't gotta worry," he reassured her.

"I hoit 'em Jack. Me best friends," she told him. Her tears were not out of fear for what would happen to them, they were for fear of what would happen between her and her girls. "God! Dey'se me best friends and I lied ta 'em and hoit 'em! Why did I evah think dat was okay?"

"'Ey, 'ey," Jack spoke calmly. He moved over to sit next to her and she put her head on his shoulder. "Don't stress yaself ovah it. Yeah, dey'se mad now but soon dey'll forget about it. Dey'se more concoined wid gettin' us outta 'ere den bein' mad. I'll bet right now dey're all comin' up wid a plan. We'll be back wid everyone before ya know it and you'll get your chance ta apologize."

Within 15 minutes, the carriage stopped. They were brought out and were face to face with the disgusting building. They were brought inside and made to do a walk of shame in front of all the other inmates to their own cell, away from everyone.

Casey couldn't stand walking past Jean. She had lied to her too and it was only a matter of time before she found out.

Their cell was small, cold and dark. There wasn't much in it except for a cot and a table. Inside, they didn't do or say much. They just sat together for who knows how long, until Snyder came to them and they were told to get up and follow him.

_Uh oh, now what's gonna happen? The drama and twists just never seem to stop! More is coming up soon, so stay tuned!_

_Send me thoughts, opinions, etc in reviews!_


	29. Attempted Rescue

**Disclaimer: (cough, cough)**

Chapter 27

At Tibby's, everyone had gathered to hear what Denton needed to say.

Amanda and Fiona were still in total disbelief that Casey had lied to them about being arrested.

"Why did she feel like she 'ad ta lie ta us?" Fiona wondered. "She nevah lies, evah."

"But she ain't Little Miss Innocent no more," Amanda reminded her. "She ain't da same no more. I mean, she lied ta all of us." She then added in a whisper, "Even ta David. And she's, like, in love wid him." The two looked over to the teenager and saw him leaning against a wall, obviously with a lot on his mind. "Dis whole thing must be killin' him."

"What? Her lyin' or dem bein' taken?"

"Both."

Then, the door opened and Denton walked in. Everyone shouted greetings to him and David went right to him.

"Why didn't The Sun print the story?" he asked right away.

"Because it never happened."

Confused comments started being spoken and asked throughout the crowd.

"What do ya mean it nevah 'append? You were dere!" was Race's.

"You wrote 'bout it! I saw ya workin' on it all night," Fiona brought up.

"It's not in the papers, it never happened," Denton stated plainly. "The owners decreed it not be in the papers. Therefore, I can to tell you all goodbye." More confusion spread.

"You're leavin' us? Now?" Amanda exclaimed.

"What happened? Did you get fired or something?" David questioned.

"No. I got reassigned back to my old job as The Sun's ace war correspondent!" He was trying to be optimistic about it, but it was easy to see, at least to Fiona and Amanda, that he didn't want to leave them all. "They want me to leave right away. The ownsers think I should only cover the really important stories."

"We ain't important ta you'se anymore?" Fiona asked him, a disappointed tone very evident.

"Wish me luck kids," Denton told them, not wanting to answer the question. "At least half of what I wish for you." He looked at the group in front of him, seeing lots of heads looking away and faces full of confusion, anger and hurt. He ended on David. David's back was to him, but Denton could feel the resentment the younger boy felt. "They don't always fire you," he explained, walking to him. "I would be blackballed from every newspaper in the country. I'm a newspaper man; I need a paper to write for." He reached into his pocket and took out a piece of paper, handing it to David. "This is the story I wrote about the rally. I want you to at least read it." David took it, staring at the man without emotion.

Seeing there was no more to be said, Denton turned and walked out, paying their tab as he did.

Everyone had their eyes on David. He stood at a table that the rest had gathered around, and crumpled the article in his hand and threw it on the table.

"We get Jack and Casey out of the Refuge tonight," he instructed. "From now on, we trust no one but the newsies."

"We'e doin' dis on our own," Amanda said, coming next to David with Fiona following.

"And den dese big shots'll see who dey're dealin' wid," she added.

"We need a plan," David continued. "And once Casey and Jack are back, we'll figure out a way to end this thing once and for all."

"And win."

"So let's 'ead out!" Amanda finished.

The boys cheered and all left the restaurant, heading for the Lodging House. The girls stayed behind with David for a minute.

"How did all of this happen?" he asked, rhetorically.

"We just needs ta keep our 'eads and keep goin'," Amanda stated.

"And make sure de oudda boys don't start thinkin' of backin' down," Fiona put in. "We needs ta stay dedicated tad is, even more den before."

"Things will be easier when we get Jack and Casey back," David settled.

"I still can't believe she lied ta us," Amanda brought back up "We're best friends! Did she think we'd judge 'er and think bad of 'er?"

"I thought she knew that she could trust me," David said, hurt very evident in the way he spoke.

"We can't focus on dat now," Fiona told them. "We needs ta focus on getting' 'em back, and den find out what was up." They both agreed and walked out to catch up with the others.

At the Lodging House, a plan was created relatively quickly. They decided to do pretty much the same thing that had been done when the attempt to break out Crutchy and Jean was done. But this time, they decided to bring a few of the other guys with them because they anticipated that the two would be more heavily guarded.

So Race, Mush, Blink and Boots were coming along with them. Fiona had wanted Spot to come as well but he told her that he had been away from Brooklyn too long.  
>"Knowin' my boys, da 'hole city's probably destroyed by now," he said.<br>Les also managed to get David to let him come.  
>After it was dark, they set out to the Refuge. They kept looking over their shoulders the whole walk there, nervous that they were being followed by police.<br>When they got closer, they snuck into an alley in front of it and hid behind some trash cans.  
>"That's the window where we saw Crutchy," David pointed out.<br>"How are we gonna sneak past da guards?" Fiona wondered. "Dere's a whole lot more of 'em dis time."  
>"Well dat's what we'se 'ere for," Blink reminded her.<br>"C'mon, let's move," Amanda ordered.  
>They were just about to when they saw the gates open and people came through. This included Jack and Casey being led by Snyder.<br>"It's them!" Les cried.  
>"Where are dey takin' 'em Dave?" Mush asked.<br>"Only one way to find out," he answered. "I'll meet you at the square. AP, Flame?" The two nodded and followed. Before they left, he handed Les to Race and said, "Racetrack, watch him."  
>"How are we gonna follow 'em widout bein' seen?" Fiona questioned.<br>"Let's do what Jack did. Take a carriage." He smiled slightly at them, then crawled underneath the carriage. The girls went after, and the three hung onto the bottom. They held on tight the entire ride.  
><em>Lion-Jesus, dey're right above us and we can't do anythin' ta 'elp 'em<em>," Amanda thought, a little sad at that.  
>Soon, the carriage stopped and they heard the door open and people file out.<br>"Get them inside," they overheard Seitz say to the police and Snyder.  
>When the door closed behind them, David crawled quietly to the front and pulled the pin that connected the horses to the carriage itself.<br>"Dats smaht," Amanda complimented. "Guess day brain of your's really woiks."  
>"Thanks." He crawled out and put the pin in his pocket, then helped the girls out.<br>Ducking low, they snuck to the window and looked inside.  
>"Dey're just standin' around," Fiona stated.<br>"Look!" Amanda pointed out, referencing Pulitzer coming down the stairs to their friends.

(Jack/Casey's POV)  
>"Sit," Pulitzer told the two. They did, not showing any definite emotion in their faces. Pulitzer continued, "Know what I was doing when I was your age kids? I was in a war. The Civil War."<br>"Yeah, we've hoid of it," Jack told him.  
>"So, didja win?" Casey sarcastically asked.<br>"People think that war is about right or wrong, and not power," Pulitzer informed them.  
>"Yeah, we hoid of dat too. We ain't stupid when it comes ta things like dat," Casey told him harshly.<br>"We don't just sell your papes Joe, sometimes we read 'em," Jack explained.  
>"Power of the press is the greatest power of dem all," Pulitzer went on.<br>"Really? I poisonally think flyin' is da greatest superpower you could 'ave," Casey joked. Jack chuckled at that.  
>"You need ta watch your mouth as a young lady, missy," Pulitzer scolded her. He turned his back for a moment to walk back to his place and Casey made a face at him. Jack<br>put his hand on her shoulder to calm her. Turning back, he said, "I tell this city how to  
>think, I tell this city how to vote. I shape it's future."<br>"Yeah? Well right now, we'se only thinkin' 'bout two futures, and dey're ours,"Jack countered.  
>"So am I. I have the power to see you two stay locked in the Refuge."<br>"And we 'ave da power ta break out again. We've both done it before," Casey brought up.  
>"Or, I can see you both released tomorrow free and clear with more money in your pockets than you can earn in three lifetimes each combined."<br>They looked to each other, then turned back, thinking the same thing.  
>"Are you bribin' us Joe?" Jack asked.<br>"No."  
>"Well, it's been real nice chattin' wid ya Joe. But we gotta be goin' now."<br>"Places ta go, people ta see," Casey added. They stood up and started for the door.  
>But Pulitzer stopped them. "You listen to me kids. You just shut your mouths and listen to me. You shut up and listen to me for once!" They slowly turned back. "No game I'm playing. You two work for me until the strike is over, and it will end, make no mistake, with or without you. Then you both go wherever you want to buy a ticket for. Away from the Refuge, these foul streets. Free, with money to spend and nobody chasing you."<br>"Well dats where ya little plan backfires Joe," Casey fought. "Dere  
>ain't no place we'd raddah be den New York. It's our 'ome, and neiddah of us is gonna leave it. Not for any money amount. Right Jack?" She looked to him and could read his face that Santa Fe was on his mind, he just wouldn't say it.<br>Instead he said to Pulitzer, "We must 'ave you scared pretty bad old man."  
>They could tell Pulitzer was starting to get frustrated. They were waiting to see what he would say next. "I offer you freedom and money just to work for me again. To your<br>friends, I won't be so kind! Now, your partner, what's his name? David." Casey ears perked at him mentioning David's name.  
><em>Where's he goin' 'ere?<em> she thought threateningly.  
>"I understand he has a family. What do you think the Refuge will do to him? And it will be you who put him there." Casey's fist formed so tight she could feel her nails digging hard into the heel of her hand. She was trying to not let it show that the threat affected her. Not wanting to break her gaze on Pulitzer, she looked with her peripherals at Jack. His face was set much sterner than it had been. She knew he was fighting back reactions as well. "And all the others, after all, you are the leaders."<br>"Not one of 'em'll be taken down widout a fight," Casey let Pulitzer know, speaking through gritted teeth.  
>"Look, why don't you go back to the Refuge tonight, think about it," he compromised. "Give me your answer in the morning."<br>Knowing they had a lot to think about, they turned and stalked out the door. Right outside, Snyder met them and grabbed one of each of their arms. Letting go of them for a minute to say something to the police officer, David and the girls who were still at the window saw their chance.  
>"Jack! DB!" David called to them. "Come on! Come on!"<br>Instantly, the two slid down the stair railing and jumped off the edge of it. As soon as they hit the ground, the five took off running. They didn't stop until they were under a  
>bridge. Jack and Casey realized what was happening and slowed.<br>"What are you guys doin'? Keep runnin'!" Fiona instructed.  
>"You shouldn't 'ave done dis guys. Dey could put you all in jail," Casey told them.<br>"I don't care," David replied.  
>"As long as you two get away, we ain't worried 'bout what 'append," Amanda added.<br>"C'mere." Jack grabbed David and pinned him against the wall of the bridge. "What 'bout your family? What 'appens ta dem if you go ta jail?"  
>"Jack, back off a bit!" Casey scolded, peeling him off David. She then spoke to the three, "None of ya know nothin' 'bout jail. And dya on't wanna, I can promise ya dat. Now<br>thanks for what you done, but you get outta 'ere."  
>None of them moved an inch. They were too much in shock to do anything.<br>"Ya hoid DB, get gone!" Jack came in, pushing David to the girls.  
>"You're...you're just givin' up? Lettin' dem win?" Amanda interrogated.<br>"What are ya gonna do, go back ta dem and just give in?" Fiona went on.  
>Neither responded.<br>"I don't understand," David stated.  
>"We don't undahstand eithah, but just get outta 'ere!" Casey yelled, her voice starting to break.<br>"No!"  
>"Go!" Jack followed.<br>There was a beat of silence. Then, David walked a couple steps toward Casey. "DB, please."  
>He reached out to touch her but she backed away from him. "Don't Davey. Just go." She looked to face all three "All of ya, go now."<br>"What 'appened ta ya Case? Where's da DBM?" Amanda asked before she left with Fiona and David.  
>Sniffing, Casey turned to Jack. "Now what?"<br>"We know what we gotta do," he answered quietly.  
>"Dis is da hardest thing I've 'ad ta do."<br>"Dis is for dem Case. Dey don't know it now, but dey'll come ta see dat dem not bein' involved wid us is da best thing we can do for 'em."  
>"Dere gonna hate us."<br>"Dats just a chance we 'ave ta take."  
>"How can you be so okay wid dat?!" she yelled. "How can ya just feel nothin' at dat?!"<br>"You think I feel nothin'? I feel terrible! I ain't okay wid dis! I hate dis! But dere ain't no oudda way ta make sure dey're all safe and outta trouble! You hoid da threat Pulitzah made 'gainst Dave! And he'll do da same ta your goils, and ta everyone else! Is dat what ya want?!" He paused and took some breaths. "I'm sorry," he  
>apologized, speaking softly again. He wrapped his arms around Casey and she<br>buried her face in his chest, openly crying. "Dis ain't da time for us ta toin on each oudda."  
>She sniffed again and pulled from him. Wiping her eyes, she agreed, "You're<br>right. We need each oudda right now, more den evah. So, what should we do? Just wait 'ere for dem ta find us or go ta dem?"  
>He thought for a moment, then held out his hand. Understanding, she took it and they walked back to the men they knew were waiting for them.<p>

_Inside Jokes Dictionary_

_DBM- Dumb Blonde Moose; I am a dumb blonde and part of the Moose group (idk if I already explained this one; sorry if I'm being repetitive)_

_Hope you enjoyed the drama! Much more to come;) Pretty please review, or I'll sic Spot on ya! JK! (but would that really be a bad thing;) )_


	30. Betrayal

**Disclaimer: How about a compromise Disney? How about I just own one newsie, and you can keep everything else? Huh? Sound good?**

Chapter 28

When David, Amanda and Fiona met up with Mush, Race, Blink and Boots (Race had dropped Les off back at the Jacobs's home) at the square without Jack or Casey, they were met with questions.

"'Ey, you'se three forget somethin'?" was Race's.

"What 'appened?" Mush asked. "Where are dey?"

"Did ya get caught or somethin' and couldn't get ta 'em?" Blink wondered.

"No, we-we 'ad 'em," Fiona told them a little nervously.

"And?" Boots followed.

The three exchanged looks, not wanting to tell them.

"Dey, um…dey went back," Amanda admitted. "Voluntarily."

None of them understood.

"They yelled that we didn't understand what could happen to us and we needed to leave them," David explained. "And I'm pretty sure they went back to Snyder."

"You're _pretty_ sure? Dat means it ain't gotta be true," Mush brought up.

"Maybe dey tried ta run away on dere own," Blink suggested. "Ya know, a pride thing?"

"I don't think so guys. It seemed like somethin' was really wrong," Amanda said.

"Well, what are we still doin' 'ere for?" Race exclaimed. "Let's go back dere, beat some sense in 'em, and bring 'em 'ome!" He started to walk, but Amanda stopped him.

"Dey won't listen ta us!"

"We want 'em back just as much as you all do," Fiona went on. "But we've done everyhtin' we can for 'em, so we just gotta wait and watch what happens."

"So what do we do in da meantime?" Blink questioned.

"We continue," David answered plainly. "We keep going and don't show any sign of backing down. We show Pulitzer and the others that we're still strong, even without two of us, and we're not going anywhere."

"Let's 'ead back," Fiona stated. "We need ta tell de ouddas what's 'appened and what _needs_ ta 'appen."

The others agreed and all of them started off for the Lodging House. Amanda noticed that David had separated himself from the group and decided to go talk to him. She was walking with Race so she said to him, "'Ey, I wanna go check on Dave for a minute. I'll be back, 'kay?"

"Coise."

She dropped his hand and started walking alongside David.

""I can tell you're thinkin' 'bout 'er," she told him.

"What?" he pulled himself from his thoughts and looked to the red-head.

""I can tell you're thinkin' 'bout Casey. You're really worried 'bout 'er."

"An-and Jack," he defended. "They're both my friends, so I'm worried about both of them."

"She'll come back," she stuck to her original point. "She'll find 'er 'ead in no time and she'll come back. And when she does, you can tell 'er how ya feel finally."

"Excuse me?"

"Ya knows what I'm talkin' 'bout Davey."

"No actually, I-I don't." He knew exactly what she meant. He had hoped that he would never have to talk to with her or Fiona about it, especially after what he had overheard.

"Stop playin' games Dave. Just admit it. It'll make things a whole lot easiah." She stared at him, trying to break him.

He opened his mouth to argue with her, but shut it when he couldn't think of anything. Finally, he decided that he had no choice but to just give in. "Fine, okay." He looked ahead to make sure they weren't in earshot of the others and confessed, "I… I like DB. A lot. I have since I first met her; first saw her actually."

"Yes! Thank you!" she exclaimed.

"Shhhhh," he quieted her, and checked to make sure none of the others heard her. "You can't tell anyone."

"Sorry ta tell ya dis hon, but everyone already knows. Ya ain't too good at hidin' it." He groaned. "But don't worry, Casey don't know."

"What? I thought she already knew."

"Why would ya think dat? By 'everyone' I meant AP and de oudda guys."

"Um, be-because, um…the day that the huge fight happened, I overheard u and AP talking to her about a guy and I knew it was me. She said she knew I liked her, and that she could never feel that way about me."

"Dave, we was talkin' 'bout Aces, a Brooklyn newsie. He has a ridiculous crush on 'er and we'se was just makin' sure she didn't retoin it. She thinks you ain't interested in 'er at all." David didn't know how to feel about this. He was ecstatic that she didn't know and that it wasn't him that she felt she could never like, but it was disconcerting at the same time that she thought he had zero interest. "'Sides, she would _nevah_ say dat 'bout you."

"What do you mean?"

"You're smaht, you figuah it out."

The only explanation he could think of was that she meant Casey liked him. As much as he wanted that to be true, he felt that there was no way it could be.

When he came out of his thoughts, he saw that they had arrived at the Lodging House. Reality hit him when he remembered what happened that night, and what they needed to do.

The next morning, all the newsies had gathered once again outside of The World gates. This time, they were carrying the picket signs that they had made and were all over the grounds chanting, "Stop The World! No more papes! Stop The World! No more papes!"

Police had been brought in to watch over it all and had formed a barricade around them. Things were getting so stressful and intense that some of the newsies were starting to fight amongst themselves. David, Fiona and Amanda were trying to get them to calm down, but there was so much busyness and noise that nothing could happen.

David, about to lose it, turned to Race, grasped his shoulders and yelled, "Race! Help us! We need some help!"

"A'ight!" he yelled back, clearly frustrated. "I ain't deaf!"

"'Ey! Don't yell at him!" Amanda scolded her boyfriend. "Dere's a lot goin' on 'ere and we'se all in ovah our 'eads!"

"Stop it! Break it up!" Fiona yelled, trying to separate two boys who were starting a fight. "I could use some 'elp 'ere!" she called out.

"'Ey, 'ey, 'ey, break it up. Break it up," Spot came in, easily stopping the boys.

"How?" she asked.

"Cause no one's stupid enough ta go 'gainst me." He looked behind Fiona and saw a sight that he couldn't believe was real.

"What is it?" Fiona questioned, seeing his confused face. She turned and got the same look when she saw it.

"'Ey Race! C'mere," he called .

"Amanda come wid him!" Fiona added.

The two came over. "What?" Race asked.

"Just tell me I'm seein' things," Spot pleaded. "Just tell me I'm seein' things."

"I think somethin' was put in me watah dis mornin', cause I'm obviously hallucinatin'," Fiona went on.

Race and Amanda followed their gazes and horror struck their faces.

"No, you ain't seein' things and it ain't a hallucination," Race told them.

"It's Jack and Casey," Amanda stated in complete shock. "What are dey doin'?"

"Dey'se dressed like scabs!"

By this time, others grouped around them and saw their two friends in a way they had never expected to see them.

Jack's hair was combed neatly, and was in a brand new gray suit and hat. Casey was dressed in a long gray skirt and white button-up blouse. Her hair had been curled in even little curls. They were being led out of the circulation desk by Weasel, and each had a stack of newspapers. Neither of them made eye contact with anyone in the crowd in front of them.

"Jack? Casey, look at me, will ya?" Mush begged. He tried to get closer to them, but the police stopped him. "C'mon, it's me, Mush. Look at me! What are ya doin'?"

"Dis ain't 'appenin'! Dis can't be 'appenin'!" Blink exclaimed. "What are you guys doin'? C'mon, what re ya doin'?"

"C'mon, what is dis? Where'd ya get dem clothes?" Boots questioned.

Weasel felt the need to answer that, "Mr. Pulitzer picked them out himself. Special gifts to the special new employees."

"Dey sold us out!" Spot screamed out. A new wave of outbursts spread through like wildfire.

"I'll give 'em a new suit! Ya bums! I'll soak ya!" Race started to charge, but Spot stopped him.

"'Ey, 'ey, 'ey, lemme get me 'ands doity!" He leapt to them, but the police caught him and were holding him back. "C'mere ya doity rotten scabahs! Traitahs!"

The girls were completely speechless. They never expected Casey to ever do something like this. They felt so deserted; it was as if their entire friendship had been thrown away. They just stared at her.

David was next to them. He had no idea what to think. He wanted to hate both of them and threaten them and try to attack them like all the others surrounding him, but he couldn't bring himself to. He stood with Fiona and Amanda, staring at the two he thought were his friends, including the one girl he would've done anything to be with.

Weasel noticed them. "Aw. You three wanna talk to them? C'mon, c'mon. Sure. Go right ahead."

They recognized his condescending tone but ignored it and went to the two.

"I guess you guys really are da Terrible Two, huh?" Fiona spat out.

"So, this is why you guys didn't escape last night," David stated. He then said to Jack, "You're a liar! You lied about everything! You lied about your father being out West, because he's not out West! You didn't even tell me your real name."

"How could ya lie ta us Case?" Amanda turned to Casey. "You tell us you was hidin' in Queens when you was really in _jail_?! How could ya do dat?"

"You can tell us anythin', ya know dat!" Fiona continued.

"I didn't know how ta tell ya," Casey tried to explain, barely speaking above a whisper, and still not looking them in the eye.

"But ya knew how ta tell Jack," Amanda brought up. "Since you'se told him before ya even thought ta tell us. Dat probably hoits da most."

"You're the one that said we were good friends," David reminded her. "I thought that meant I had your trust."

"I nevah lied ta you."

"You told me Snyder was after you for the Refuge, not to get you _back_ into the Refuge. That's lying, Casey. That is your real name right?" She fought hard to keep tears from rolling down her face. She was embarrassed enough.

"David, please-"

Jack then spoke, interrupting her. Unlike Casey, he used a stronger voice and looked them dead straight. "So, what you guys wanna do 'bout it?"

"We told stories cause we felt we haddah, not cause we wanted ta," Casey tried to convince them.

"I don't understand you. Either of you," David responded.

""Oh, so lemme spell it out for ya," Jack went on. "Ya see, we ain't got anyone tuckin' us in at night like you. It's just us. We gotta look out for ourselves."

"You had us," Fiona told them.

"And all de oudda newsies," Amanda put in.

"Oh, what'd bein' a newsie give but a dime a day and a few black eyes?" Jack snapped back.

"Oh I dunno, how 'bout a 'ome, family?" Amanda suggested.

"Dat ain't enough!" He looked to Casey to see if she would say something to back him up, but she had her head down and eyes shut tight, not wanting to say anything. So Jack just kept talking, "We can't afford ta be kids no more! For da foist time in my life, and DB's newsie life, we got money in our pockets. Real money! Money, ya undahstand? Dere's more on da way and as soon as I collect, I'm gone. And DB'll come wid me."

Casey's eyes shot open at that.

"DB'll what?" Fiona repeated, staring right at the blonde. Casey dared herself to look up and saw all three looking directly at her. She wanted to shout that she had no idea what he was talking about but she couldn't find the voice to.

"Well that's good! That's good because we don't need you!" David told them. He felt like he had been punched in the stomach when Jack said that he would take Casey with him. As furious as he was, his feelings for her were still harbored in him; and he hated himself for that. He was saying these things more to convince himself. "We don't need you!" He got more in Jack's face, "All those words you said, those were mine."

"Yeah, but you nevah 'ad da guts ta out 'em across yaself, didja?" Jack mocked.

"He does now," Amanda defended. "And he has us by his side."

Nothing more could be said. Walking away, Fiona and Amanda wanted to pull Casey along with them and get her back to how she used to be. They missed their best friend and wanted everything back to normal.

They noticed David had stopped as they kept going. They looked to him and saw he turned back to Jack and Casey.

"What'sa mattah?" Jack asked him, almost challenging him. "You got a problem?"

David snapped and lunged at him, the police catching David and restraining him. Fiona and Amanda ran to him and dragged him back, taking him from the officers. Holding him, the two looked back at Casey, pleading with her through their faces for her to come back.

Not being able to hold back the tears anymore, she mouthed, "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry."

Coming up to David, Weasel tried to suck him and the girls in, "Maybe you'd like a new suit of your own, huh? Or a couple new dresses?"

"Never!" David yelled in response. The girls just glared with total hatred at him.

"Get outta here! Get outta here!" The cops took the three and threw them back into the crowd, then circled around Jack and Casey so they could be led through without being attacked.

The newsies yelled spiteful, angry things to them as they watched them move. Fiona and Amanda couldn't bring themselves to. They wanted to yell at the boys around them to shut up. As much as they wanted to despise Casey at this moment, they couldn't. She was still one of them, no matter what she acted like.

"They're fooling them," Les decided, "so they can spy on them or something. Yeah, yeah, that's it. They're fooling them."

"Yeah, dey're spyin' on 'em kid. Dey're foolin' 'em," Race humored the boy.

_More like foolin' demselves_, Fiona thought.

_I felt so sad typing this chapter): I'm looking forward to the more happier times that I get to write…which, hopefully if I continue this update rate, will be coming soon!_

_Reviews are the very reason of my existence (well actually, not really. But I do love them very very much!)_

_(PS- any catch the subtle reference to Broadway Newsies I put in? 10 points to the first person who catches it's borough or House if you tell me;) )_


	31. Smart

**Disclaimer: Name your price Disney, name your price**

Chapter 29

"C'mon DB. Da desk opened 20 minutes ago," Jack told Casey. This was their second day of working for Pulitzer; and they were no happier about it.

"I know, I'll be dere in a minute." While Jack took only 10 minutes to get ready that morning, she was still making sure she was set.

"A'ight, I'll meet ya up dere. Just 'urry. Da soonah we start, da soonah we can be done." He turned and walked up the stairs.

Casey faced the mirror again and sighed. She couldn't really see herself in the foggy, cracked mirror but she was kind of happy about that. She didn't want to see herself in the new clothes. She was disgusted with what she was doing.

She looked around at her new setting. She and Jack had moved into what was called their new home, also known as the basement of The World building. It was dark, muggy and cramped. She and Jack slept on a mattress that had been placed down there who knows how long. They were surrounded by boxes of old newspapers, paper, ink, and in the center was a giant old printing press. They were miserable there, and she felt like it was exactly where they should be.

"You 'aven't gone up yet?" a voice came from behind her.

Casey turned and saw Jean standing on the stairs. Jean was just as disappointed in Casey as everyone else was when she learned what she had agreed to. It broke Casey's heart and made her feel even worse for her other best friend to change the way she viewed her.

"What are ya doin' 'ere Jean?" Casey asked.

"I got da privilegeof comin' 'ere ta collect old newspapahs ta wrap fishes in from da Refuge's kitchen," she answered, walking down the stairs and towards the girl. "Nice outfit." Casey looked down at herself. Today she was wearing a long deep red dress with a black belt and matching jacket. Her curled hair was pulled into a high ponytail. It was a nice outfit, but Casey would've done anything to be back in the boys' clothes that she borrowed so often. "Why are ya doin' dis Case?" Jean questioned her. "Dis ain't you, what you're doin'. What 'bout de ouddas? What 'bout da strike?"

"We didn't 'ave a choice Jean. We needed ta take dis job. We hate it just as much, if not more, as all of you'se. But we wasn't able ta say no."

"Why? I-I-I just don't undahstand! Please, tell me why ya toined ya back on ya friends!"

"If Jack and I didn't leave da strike, every single one of 'em was goin' ta jail! Pulitzah threatened David and his family, and Amanda and Fiona, and all de rest! If Jack and I escaped, da strike would be finished and da Refuge woulda been filled up!" As she explained everything, she watched Jean's face slowly shift from anger to shock. She hadn't expected to hear this. "We ain't doin' dis for da money like we said. We just didn't want de ouddas ta worry. Dis was de only way ta be coiten everyone would be safe."

"Casey, are…are ya tellin' da truth?"

"Of coise I'm tellin' da truth. I don't lie."

"Except when ya get arrested and say you're in hidin'."

"Oh." She looked down again. "Ya-ya hoid 'bout dat."

"Yeah. But dat ain't da point now. Dose bums really threatened da guys?" Casey nodded.

"I nevah woulda gone back ta sellin' if dere 'ad been any oudda way. Please believe me Jean."

"Of coise I believes ya DB." Jean came up to her and hugged her with Casey hugging her back. "I'm so sorry for thinkin' you was a doity scab."

"I don't blame ya. Dat's what all de ouddas are thinkin' now." They pulled apart.

"Are you evah goin' back?"

"I 'ope so. I really really 'ope so. Jack says he's gonna take me wid him ta Santa Fe or wherevah it is he wants ta go, but…I-I dunno. None of us are thinkin' clearly or know what da hells gonna 'appen. Maybe once da strike's ovah I'll try ta make amends and go back; if dey'll take me back. But for now, I gotta do dis, which means I need ta go."

"Gah, DB!" Jean exclaimed, hugging her again. "Be careful out dere, 'kay?"

"I always am." She smiled at her friend and headed outside. At the top of the stairs, she saw Jack waiting for her.

"Finally. I was wonderin' when you was gettin' up 'ere," he said to her.

"Sorry, I was talkin' ta Jean."

"Yeah, I saw 'er go in. She didn't even look at me."

"I explained everythin' ta 'er. She undahstands now."

"Well dat's one. Just a few 'undred more ta go."

"It'll 'appen Cowboy. Soon dey'll see how dis was da right thing for 'em."

They made their way to the front of the desk. They were about to ask for their papers when the Delanceys came up to them and Oscar spoke to Casey, "Morning beautiful." He winked at her and she just rolled her eyes and looked forward. "Come wid us Cowboy," he turned to Jack. "We're gonna go fix your pal Davey. Fix him so he can't walk."

"You put on fingah on him and I swears ta God I'll murdah ya, you good for nothin'little-!" Casey threatened him and started for him, until Jack pulled her back, sending death glares to the brothers.

Morris tried to drag Oscar away, but Oscar kept talking, "You better hurry if you wanna see your boyfriend's face still all pretty DB. Maybe we'll find your girls too. Have a little fun with them." He smirked at her, and the two finally left.

Casey was staring after them, gripping the desk so hard her knuckles where white.

"Remember you two, lift one finger and it's right back to the Refuge," Weasel reminded them. He handed them each 50 papers, then called out, "Next!" Jack and Casey walked away.

"Lion-Jesus! Dose two idiots just…dey-dey just…ugh!" Casey tried to say. She felt so angry that she wasn't able to get the words out.

"Dat's what dey do. It's de only thing dey'se good at, getting' undah peoples' skins. We shouldn't worry 'bout David or AP or Flame. Dey're nevah far from all de oudda boys, and so it's always outnumbahed in our favah."

Casey was surprised at how well Jack was keeping his anger under control, so she wanted to try to do the same. She took a few breaths and changed the subject, "'Ey Jack? Didja mean what ya said yestahday? 'Bout takin' me wid ya when ya leave New York?"

"I don't wanna leave ya 'ere alone DB. I wouldn't be able ta live wid meself if I did dat. 'Sides, how da ya expects me ta get around widout me best goil?" He pushed her playfully.

She laughed very lightly. "I-I knows where ya comin' from Cowboy, and I really loves ya for thinkin' of me. But I just don't think I'm able ta leave 'ere and everyone. Dey ain't talkin' ta me, but dey'se still me family; and I knows dat things'll smooth ovah."

"Look, we don't gotta make definite decisions now. Now, we'se gotta focus on waitin' out da strike and makin' sure dey all get off safe and unharmed. So let's see if we can get dese papes sold, huh?"

Casey sighed. "I nevah expected da dey when I would hate carryin' da banneh."

The next morning, Amanda and Fiona were out wandering the streets. They had no idea where they were going, but they didn't really care. They just needed to get away from the Lodging House.

The events of the day before kept running through their heads. Two of their closest friends had betrayed them, and there was nothing they could do about it.

"How did dis thing get so outta 'and?" Fiona wondered. "Jean is in da Refuge, Casey and Jack toined against us, Denton left us. What else could 'appen?"

"I dunno, but I feel like Jack and Casey ain't really wid Pulitzah and Snydah and all dem," Amanda commented.

"You saw 'em yestahday. Dey're gone."

"Yeah, but remembah Casey? 'Er face really showed dat she did not wanna be dere. And she kept sayin' 'I'm so sorry' and was cryin'."

"Casey crys at everythin'."

"God, Fi, why are ya bein' so down dis and 'er?"

"She left us, Amanda. She and Jack sold us out ta protect dere own asses and for money."

"Dere's gotta be some reason behind it. Dey'se still one of us and dey need our 'elp, so don't be so quick ta toin ya back on 'em."

"Dere ain't anythin' we can do for 'em now. Dey'se on dere own."

"So what, you'se just gonna thorw our entiah friendship wid Casey down da toilet?"

"Well apparently dat's what she's doin'. You hoid Jack. He and 'er are 'eadin' outta 'ere as soon as dey can."

"Dere's no way she's really goin' wid him. She'd nevah leave New York, she loves it too much."

"What's she gonna do 'ere now?"

"She's comin' back. Just give 'er time ta straighten things out and she'll come back."

"Dis ain't 'er runnin' away aftah a 'artbreak. She's given up da strike and is on da side of dose we'se fightin'."

"Casey is our sistah!"

"Casey is a scab! I hate sayin' dat, but it's true! Both of dem are." Amanda wanted to fight her on that and tell he that could never be true, but she would just be lying to herself. Neither of them wanted to talk about it anymore, so they continued on in silence. After a few minutes, Fiona spoke, "Look, it's David." She pointed up and sure enough, there he was on his fire escape. In the wandering they had come to be in front of the Jacobs' home.

"'Ey Dave!" Amanda called up to him. He looked to them and waved. "Come down wid us!" He nodded and made his way to them.

"Hey guys," he greeted them. His voice sounded, although soft, still very angry and hurt. "What are you doing?"

"We just needed ta get away from everybody," Fiona told him. "You?"

"I've just been…thinking."

"So 'ave we. 'Bout a lot of things," Amada said as they walked on.

"I can't believe how much we've lost control!"

"We 'aven't! We are still able ta finish da strike, and win, widout dose two," Fiona responded.

"What does your family think of all dis?" Amanda questioned.

"Ma's terrified for me whenever I step outside. And if she could tie Les to herself, I have no doubt she would. But Papa's really proud of us, fighting for what we believe it. He supports us 100%. I haven't told them about what happened with Casey and Jack."

"Did ya tell Sarah?"

He nodded. "She was so shocked. She never saw that coming."

"None of us did," Fiona added.

"But she keeps saying how we should be optimistic that they'll be back and realize how stupid they're being. She didn't actually say 'stupid', I added that."

"I really 'ope she's right," Amanda hoped.

"How are the others?"

"As much as dey wanna murdah 'em right now, dey miss 'em like hell and want 'em back," Fiona answered.

"How is all this going to work out? I mean, now that they took two of us, they're gonna think they can break us more easily and they _will_ try."

"It's like we'se been sayin' dis whole time, we just need ta keep goin' strong, like nothing can hoit us," Amanda explained.

"But just from that, they're not going to stop-" Suddenly, they heard a loud crash around the corner. They looked and saw Les on top of a couple trash cans. He looked like he was in pain. David shot off for him with the girls right behind him. "What's the matter? Are you alright?" he asked his brother.

"I'm alright, I'm alright. Help Sarah!" Les replied.

"Make sure he's okay," he told the girls, then went into the alley where he saw the Delanceys with Sarah.

"Run Davey!" Sarah yelled to him when she saw David.

"Yeah, run Davey," Oscar mocked. "We got the best part of your family right here. But you know, we could always do with two more." He was eyeing Amanda and Fiona who had helped up Les and were now next to David.

"Ovah your dead body," Fiona spat.

"And we'se 'appy ta arrange dat," Amanda added.

"Yeah, come run right into my arms girls," Oscar continued.

David couldn't listen to him anymore and tackled him. The girls looked behind the two and saw Sarah still struggling with Morris. They ran to them and Fiona jumped on Morris while Amanda tried to push him off Sarah. Morris pushed Sarah to the ground and threw Fiona off him. He started to swing at the two.

During their fights, they could hear Sarah screaming at the Delanceys to stop and get off them.

At one point, Morris, being stronger than both girls combined, was able to push them down a good distance away from him, and he turned to Oscar who was beating on David. Getting up, Fiona and Amanda and Fiona saw him take something shiny out of his pocket. They recognized what it was when he put it onto his fingers. They knew they needed to help David, so they used their strength to pull themselves up and run back to Morris and start with him again. Luckily, they were able to avoid all the punches he threw with the brass knuckles.

"Morris!" Oscar called to his brother. "I can't hold him all day." Oscar was holding David with his arms behind his back, trying to keep him still for Morris.

The other Delancey found a way to hold back both girls, and was preparing to finish off David.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" Sarah cried, hugging Les tight into her.

Across the street, a block down, Jack and Casey were making their way down the street. They weren't having much luck selling.

As they walked, Jack ran into a man who was carrying a large bucket, probably having just dropped off his laundry. He caused the man to drop it, and Jack just kept going.

"Jack," Casey muttered under her breath. She stopped and helped the man to pick it up.

"Thank you miss."

"Of course." She ran to catch up with her friend. "What was dat?"

"I'm sorry. I just ain't thinkin' straight."

"Still, it ain't no excuse to-"

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" they heard a girl scream from the alley across from them. The immediately recognized it as Sarah. They looked to each other for a moment, and then sprinted to the alley, dropping their papers.

The sight they found horrified them. Fiona and Amanda were being held back by Morris who was about to beat up David, and there was no way for him to get away. Sarah and Les were on the ground, just watching all of this unfold.

The two wasted no time. They ran up to Morris and Casey pulled the girls away from him while Jack turned him around and punched him down.

"Are you guys a'ight?" Casey asked Fiona and Amanda.

"Don't ask questions! 'Elp us beat dem!" Amanda instructed. And Casey did just that.

David had gotten the chance when Morris fell to elbow Oscar in the stomach and free himself. But Oscar punched him in the stomach back before he could do anything. The three girls went to the Delancey and started on him. Jack threw Morris down again and moved to Oscar. He grabbed him from the three and said, "RemembahJean and Crutchy?" and he headbutted him, making him fall near Morris. The two were done. Jack turned to Sarah and Les and helped them up. "You a'ight?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she answered. They hugged, but only briefly.

"David!" she cried when she saw her other brother on the ground, clutching his stomach.

Casey rushed to him. She knelt down next to him. "Are you okay?" She put a hand gently on his face, afraid of hurting him more.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he told her, trying to force himself to not look at her, but he couldn't. He looked into her eyes and he knew she was back.

"C'mon." She took his arm and helped him to stand up.

At the same time, Oscar and Morris had gotten up as well and were leaving. As they were, Morris said to Jack and Casey, "You two better run. We're gonna tell Uncle Weas. You'll be back in the Refuge before suppertime!"

"Run you lousy cowards! Run!" Oscar added.

Jack went to fight them again, but Sarah stopped him. The Delanceys ran out of the alley with Les behind them, going to the entrance.

"Go! Get outta here!" the little boy yelled after them. "Don't come back, you hear me?!"

When the two were gone, it finally hit the others that Casey and Jack had come back.

"Well ain't dis a surprise," Fiona stated.

"A good one?" Casey wondered, apologizing a million times through the look she gave them.

The girls saw this and Amanda answered, "Of coise. Welcome 'ome DB." The three friends hugged, all being forgiven.

"What? You couldn't stay away?" David questioned.

"Well, we can't be something we ain't," Jack told him.

"Scabs?"

"No. Smaht."

_Aw, yay! Everyone's friends again! OMLJ, only a few more chaps til the end:O I can't believe how much I've gotten up this last week. I hope everyone whose read it has enjoyed it and is looking forward to more! If you like it, tell me thru reviews _


	32. Spreading the Strike

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure you're all smart enough to figure out what 'Disclaimer' means, so I don't have to put something in…**

Chapter 30

"So, are ya gonna tell us why ya really went wid Pulitzah?" Amanda asked, trying to prove that there had been a reason behind it.

"It was like I said, we was given a lotta money," Jack told them.

"You'd nevah sell us out just for money," Fiona stated. "So tell us da truth."

Jack and Casey looked at each other, wondering if they really should. But they knew their friends wouldn't give it up until they did.

Casey decided to tell them, "When we was taken ta meet wid him, he kept tellin' us all dese things e would give us if we started ta sell for him again, but we kept sayin' no. Den, he started threatenin' all of ya. He said dat he would send Dave ta jail, and he talked 'bout how much it would hoit his family. If we 'ad said no…I don't wanna think 'bout what mighta 'appened."

"They blackmailed you," David concluded.

""In a way, yeah," Jack responded.

"Why didn't ya tell us dat?" Fiona questioned. "We woulda told ya ta not worry 'bout us. We could take care of ourselves."

"Dat's exactly why," Casey replied. "We knew you would say dat and we didn't wanna take any risk."

"Are they going to come back after you, now that you're back with us?" David asked.

"Probably. But we ain't worried."

"Finishin' da strike is more important. Which is why we gotta get back ta business," Jack decided and he started giving out instructions, "We need ta go ta de Lodgin' House and explain eveythin' ta all de boys. Hopefully, dey'll undahstand and let me and DB back in and fight wid da rest of you'se. If dey do, we need ta meet wid Denton and figuah out-"

"Denton left," Amanda interrupted.

"What?"

"Denton isn't with us anymore," David clarified. "He's a war correspondent again."

"He…he just left?" Casey asked, surprised.

"Yeah, apparently we ain't important enough anymore," Fiona said.

"He doesn't care about us. Just his reputation," David added.

"That's not true David," Sarah spoke up.

"You don't know Sarah."

"Yes I do." From her apron pocket, she took out a folded piece of paper. "It's all written here."

""What is that?" Amanda wondered.

Sarah handed the paper to Jack. He unfolded it and looked it over, "It's an article 'bout da rally. Written by Denton."

"I thought his papah didn't print anythin' 'bout us," Casey brought up.

"It ain't printed. It's handwritten." He began to read it, "De Dark Truth: Why Our City Really Fears Da  
>Newsies Strike, by Bryan Denton. Last night I saw naked force excised against mere boys, de newsies, who were gatherin' toggedah in Irvin' Hall, discussin' dere plans for continuin' wid dere history-makin' movement. Strike leadahs Jack Kelly and David Jacobs, along wid Spot Conlon a newsie from Brooklyn as I am told, each made a speech 'bout what needed ta be done ta keep goin' successfully. Sides were bein' taken and it looked as if da rally was ovah before it began. Dat was when three strong and independent goils, Casey Wilton, Fiona Norant and Amanda McKerra, stepped up and told dem all da truth 'bout demselves; what dey needed ta hear. Wid everyone back on da same page, agreein' dat da violence dey were usin' ta fight against da "scabs" was not de right strategy, da rally went on wid a musical performance from da same goils and Medda Larkin. Unfortunately, dat was where da peace ended. Shortly aftah, da police of New York invaded da space, beginnin' ta beat da boys and arrest 'em, not carin' whedah da newsie was nine years old or seventeen years old. Da same actions dey believed ta not be de ansah were now bein' executed onta dem. Many boys walked away but wid injuries, some minor ouddas more serious, and oudda children were taken inta custody for da night. Dis was not da foist time harsh brutality was used against dese kids. Da question is why. Why would dese grown professional men feel da urge ta use threats and weapons ta fight against da newsies when all dey 'ave done so far has been peaceful? Da newsies aren't de only child laborahs in da city. Sweatshop kids, shoeshinahs, messengah boys, factory workahs are all depended on for products dat we all use every day. If dis self-authoritative feelin' was ta spread, if dese oudda children start ta really listen ta Jack Kelly's passionate woids, da real powah dat runs our city will shut down and dese, as da kids call 'em, big-shots will 'ave more ta worry 'bout den countin' dere money at de end of each day. Pulitzah 'ad bettah watch his back. Da newsies aren't backin' down any time soon. I look forward ta seein' history bein' made wid each step dey take."<p>

"Wow," Casey awed when he was done.

"He makes us sound like supahheroes or somethin'," Amanda commented.

"I told you you were wrong," Sarah gloated. "Denton does care about you."

"We need ta talk ta him 'bout dis," Jack told them. "See if all dis is true."

"He's probably gone by know," David guessed. "He said he was leaving right away."

"We dunno dat for sure though," Casey argued. "He might be right at 'ome still. We won't know 'till we try."

"How would we even find out where he lives?" Fiona inquired.

"He's a reporter at The Sun, isn't he?" Sarah confirmed. "Someone there probably knows."

"Well, let's 'urry," Jack instructed. "We dunno how much time we 'ave."

The walk to The New York Sun headquarters took about ten minutes. They found a secretary inside who gave them Denton's address and how to get there.

Finally, they got to his apartment. They approached the door and Jack knocked on it. Luckily, Denton hadn't left yet and answered.

Before he could say anything, Jack asked him holding up the article, "Didja mean what ya wrote 'ere? 'Bout all dese sweatshop kids listenin' ta me?"

"I don't write anything I don't mean. Come on in. I'm just packing a few things." They filed inside with David closing the door behind them.

_Looks like he ain't in too much of a rush like he made us out ta believe_, Fiona thought as she looked around the journalist's apartment. There were some boxes around, a few closed but most of them were opened. Quite a few things were packed away, but it looked like he still had much to do.

Denton continued with his answer, "So yes, I mean it. The city thrives on child labor. A lot of people make money that way. They're terrified that the newsies strike will spread."

"Well der ain't really much chance of that as long as dey got da power," Jack put in.

"Or if none of 'em evah read dis," Casey went on and took the paper from Jack.

"Sometimes all it takes is a voice, one voice. Then a thousand. Unless it's silenced," Denton countered.

"We need ta make a voice so loud dere's no way quiet it," Amanda planned. "I mean, we'se pretty 'ard ta shut up everyday anyways. If we get a few more…"

"Well how 'bout it? Why can't we spread da strike? 'Ave anotha big rally and get da woid out ta all da sweatshop kids? Why not?" Jack went off.

"What are we going to do, print an ad in the newspaper?" David mentioned.

"No, we'll do bettah den dat. We'll make our own papah."

"We'll tell em dey gotta join us," Casey caught on. "It's a good idea."

"But what do we know 'bout printin' a newspapah?" Fiona brought up. "I mean, I nevah even woiked on me school's pape."

"Well, we know nothin'," Jack said. "But our man Denton…" They all looked to the man.

"Yeah, but our man Denton has something more important to do." David walked over to him. "He's going to be an ace war correspondent. Right Denton?"

"'Ey, being sarcastic is our thing!" Amanda exclaimed, referencing herself and Fiona.

Denton chuckled, knowing he couldn't leave the kids. "Alright. Where do we start?" He led the group over to his table and they sat down around it.

"Foist of all, how are we gonna get dis pape out ta de oudda kids?" Fiona wondered.

"We gotta move fast and dere ain't enough of us ta get ta de whole city," Amanda agreed.

"What about the other newsies?" Sarah suggested.

"If dey know Jack and I are in on it, dere ain't no guarantee dey'll be a part of it," Casey replied.

"Da strike's dere foist priority. Dey'll do it," Jack promised. "Les!" The boy who was looking at everything at the other side of the room came right over. "Run back ta de Refuge and tell all da guys our plan."

Les nodded excitedly and started for the door.

"Wait!" Denton called after him. The youngest Jacobs stopped and turned back. "There's something else that we need. We need a printing press."

Jack chuckled. "Just so 'appens, DB and I knows a guy wid a printin' press." He moved his eyes to Casey with a smirk. She figured out what he meant and a sly smile spread across her mouth.

"Don't keep us in suspense! Who is it?" Amanda wanted to know.

"We was kept in da basement of Da Woild buildin'," Jack answered, not telling them right away. "Dere, dere was crap all around us; includin'-"

"A big old printin' press," Casey finished.

"So, what you're saying is, we sneak into Pulitzer's main building and use his own printing press to create a newspaper after all strike news has been forbidden," David drew out.

" I love it," Fiona stated.

"Same," Amanda agreed.

"You in, Dave?" Casey asked him.

He looked at her and smiled. "Of course."

Jack turned back to Les who was still waiting at the door, "When ya tell de ouddas what da plan is, amek sure dey know ta meet us tomorrow mornin' at de window dat lead inta de basement."

"I'm on it!" Les ran right out the door.

"So, we ready for action?"

_I know. It's very very short, but it just seemed right to cut it off here instead of continuing it into the next part. Next chap will be longer, I promise. Keep the reviews a'comin', and thanks to all who have been so far _


	33. Once and For All

**Disclaimer: (sighs in defeat)**

Chapter 31

They exited Denton's apartment and made their way to The World building, anticipation and excitement building in each of them. But they kept themselves under control to not bring about attention.

As they were walking, David found himself next to Casey. He was so happy that she was back with them, and his feelings that he had tried to forget about over the past two days were now full again.

"I'm sorry I lied ta ya," she said to him.

He turned his head to her. "You-you don't have to apologize."

"Yes, I do. You was right. I shoulda trusted ya completely and told ya d truth 'bout me and da Refuge."

"No, I understand why you did. I probably wouldn't have told anyone if it had happened to me."

"I missed ya, ya know. When Jack and I left."

He smiled. "As much as I tried not to, I missed you too."

"I dunno wheddah I should be complimented or insulted at dat." They both laughed.

Behind them were Fiona and Amanda. Amanda was watching the two of them talking together and she was just chuckling to herself.

"What's up wid ya?" Fiona asked her.

"He finally told me," she whispered.

"Who told ya what?"

"Dave told me finally dat he likes Casey."

Fiona's mouth dropped open with the corners of it spreading up. She grabbed Amanda's arm and started silently squealing. "Errmegawd, errmegawd!" she quietly squeaked out. She looked at the two in front of her with Amanda. "Dis needs ta 'appen and it needs ta 'appen as soon as possible!"

"Yeah, just as soon as dey realize de oudda is crazy 'bout dem. Neiddah thinks de oudda likes 'em."

"Well if dey ain't gonna do it demselves, we're gonna 'ave ta take mattahs inta our own 'ands."

"But I guess it'll 'ave ta wait 'till we'se done 'ere," Amanda told her, pointing out that they were at their destination.

They dropped their conversation as Jack and Casey took the lead and David joined with them in the back. Fiona had to bite her lip to keep a huge grin from growing when she looked at him. He noticed this.

"You okay?" he asked her, a little skeptically.

"Mmhm," she nodded. "I'm fine." The two girls looked at each other and tried not to laugh.

David realized what was up when both of them kept glancing over to him. He turned to Amanda and whispered sternly, "You told her?"

"She already knew. I just told 'er ya finally admitted it." He exhaled, a little frustrated, and looked forward.

"C'mon guys, down 'ere," Jack instructed as they snuck over to a door. He looked around, making sure no one was nearby, and opened it. The door led to a staircase. Jack took Sarah's hand and started down with Casey right behind him. All the others followed. Jack turned on the light at the bottom.

"You two have been living here?" Sarah questioned in complete shock as she took the cellar space in.

"Shhh," Jack and Casey quieted her.

"They're right above us," Casey explained. "Weasel catches us 'ere, we're all in da slammah." She nodded in response.

"Where's da press?" Fiona wondered.

"Ovah 'ere."

They got to the center of the room and saw a large object covered with a sheet. Jack uncovered it to reveal the printing press.

"Alright, a Platen Press," Denton awed. "Looks like Old Man Pulitzer never threw anything away."

"Is it going to work?" David brought up.

"It better. We have a deadline. Now, let's get to work."

"What's da foist step?" Amanda asked.

Denton gave each of them something they had to do, whether it be putting paper into the press, setting up the stamps, or stamping the paper. Within minutes, they were all busy working. None of them talked.

"'Ey DB, Flame, AP," Jack spoke up after a little while. "Ya know what would really 'elp da time go by fastah? If you three started singin'."

"Isn't dat kinda dangerous?" Casey responded.

"As long as ya don't belt it out we'll be fine. It's too quiet down 'ere. I can't stand it."

"Well, we do know a song dat would be good at dis time," Amanda said. She looked to the other two and they figured out which she meant. "Fi, you wanna start?"

She nodded and then started, while continuing to work, **"Dis is da story ya wanted ta write, well tanight is da night dat'cha can."**

Casey went on, "**Just get dis done and by dawn's early light you can finish da fight you began."**

"**Dis time we're in it ta stay," **Amanda sang.

"**Think about seizin' da day,"** Fiona soloed.

Casey needed to bring paper over to where Jack was, so as she sang her line, she smiled at him and nudged him, **"Think of dat train as it rolls into old Santa Fe."**

He chuckled and told her, "Tell 'em I'm on my way."

The girls joined together on, **"See Old Man Pulitzah snug in his bed he don't care if we're dead or alive. Three satin pillows are undah his head while we're beggin' for bread ta survive. Joe if you're still countin' sheep, wake up and read 'em and weep. You got your thugs wid dere sticks and dere slugs, yeah but we've got a promise ta keep! Once and fpr all somethin' tells me the tide will be turnin'. Once and for all dere's a fire inside me dat won't stop burinin'. Now dat da choices are clear, now dat tomorrow is 'ere, watch how da mighty will fall once and for all!" **They hummed the musical interlude. While they were singing, none of them lost a beat with the newspaper making. Each one was still intently focused on what they needed to do. But they did continue with the song, **"Dis is for kids shinin' shoes in da street wid no shoes on dere feet every day. Dis is for guys sweatin' blood in da shops as da bosses and cops look away. Dis is ta even da score, dis ain't just newsies no more. Dis ain't just kids wid some pie in da sky, dis is do it or die , dis is war! Once and for all we'll be dere ta protect one anudda. Once and for all every kid is a friend, every friend a bruddah. Five thousand fists in the sky! Five thousand reasons ta try! We're goin' ovah da wall, bettah ta die den ta fall, eiddah we stand or we fall. For once, once and for all!" **

"Dat fit poifectly wid what's happenin'," Jack commented. When they were done.

"We thought it would," Casey responded.

"Was that from that same musical that other song you sang at Tibby's was from?" David wondered.

"Yep," Amanda was able to answer honestly.

"Dey ain't gonna find out 'bout Newsies right?" Fiona asked Casey. "I just dunno how we'd explain dat one."

"Dere's no way dey will. Don't worry 'bout it."

"Hey kids!" Denton called out. "We got our first copy of The Newsies Banner." David had just finished impounding the stamps and Denton pulled it off and held it up.

"it's beautiful," Casey remarked.

"One down, a few 'undred more," Jack added.

"Are we going to have them all done in time?" Sarah thought aloud.

"As long as we keep woikin'."

As they went on, they all were humming the song the girls had sung.

Only Denton was prepared for the length they needed to spend making the papers. By 3 am, they still were not done and they were exhausted.  
>"How many more do we 'ave ta make?" Casey asked.<br>"As many as dere are child laborahs in da city," Jack told her.  
>"What's our total so far?" Sarah wanted to know.<br>"I would guess," Denton answered looking at the stacks they had so far, "a few over 500."  
>"I'd say at least another 500," David suggested.<br>"All our woik bettah be woith it," Fiona stated.  
>"It will be," Jack promised. "All of dem'll join us and we'll finally win dis thing."<br>They continued working for the next few hours, trying to get all of them made as soon as possible, but still making sure each one was what it needed to be.  
>Finally, at 5 am, they finished tying their last stack of papers.<br>"Done," Fiona announced as she and Jack put it on top of the others.  
>"Finally," Casey said.<br>"Now we gotta circulate," Jack instructed. "And ta do dat, we still needs de ouddas."  
>"Do ya really think dey're comin'?"<br>"Dey'd be stupid not ta."  
>At that second, they heard a knock behind them. They turned to the window and saw Race looking in at them. Amanda went to the window and opened it.<br>"You're 'ere ta 'elp?" she asked him.  
>"Are Jack and Casey really back on our side?" he answered with another question. She moved aside to show him that the 2 were there.<br>"Did Les tell ya everythin'?" Jack questioned.  
>"Da reason you'se left? Yeah, he did."<br>"Do you believe it?" Casey went on.  
>"We don't think ya liahs."<br>"But do ya believe it."  
>"Yeah, we all do." He smiled at them showing that he truly meant it. "Which is why we've come ta spread da woid."<br>"More came?" David confirmed.  
>"Oh yeah. And we're all gearin' ta get goin'."<br>Jack picked up a stack and brought it over to the window. He handed it off to Race. "We need ta get dese out ta as many as ya can get ta."  
>"I'm on it."<br>He was about to pick up and leave when Amanda called out, "Race, wait!" She ran to the window. She stood on the little ledge on the floor and kissed him. "Be careful."  
>"Same ta you babe." He winked at her, then went off.<br>Mush and Blink came next and Casey tried to lift 2 stacks. She was struggling, so David went to help her.  
>"Here." He took one side and they brought them over. He lifted it from the<br>bottom, putting his hands on top of Casey's. She didn't know whether he meant to or not, but she noticed he didn't move them; and neither did she. She hoped he, n'or any of the others, could see her face go red.  
>"Missed you guys," Casey told the guys as they handed them the papers<br>"Welcome back DB," Mush responded.  
>"We nevah lost faith in ya," Blink joked.<br>"Aw, get outta 'ere." Casey was happy that everything was back to normal and they could joke, even about this. They took their papers and followed after Race.  
>Every newsie came and collected papers. The group in the basement made sure to keep some for themselves.<br>Once each boy came and went, Jack stated, "We need ta get out dere too."  
>"Should we split up?" Fiona asked.<br>"Yeah, dats a good idea."  
>"Fi and I'll go togeddah. Jack, you and Sarah. And then Casey'll be wid Dave," Amanda decided.<br>Casey knew what she was doing and didn't know whether to roll her eyes or thank her.  
>"What about Denton?" David wondered.<br>"I have a specific place I'm going to carry this banner to," he said.

"C'mon, let's 'ead off," Jack said to them and started for the open window. He helped the girls to get out first. When David went to climb out, Jack stopped him for a second and told him, "Be careful wid 'er." He meant it in more ways than one.

"Of course," he responded, a bit confused.

When everyone was out, they decided on different parts of the city that they would go to and agreed to meet up with everyone else in the square as soon as they were done. They picked up their papers, and separated.

When they were a little away, Amanda whispered to Fion, "How's dat for takin' mattahs inta out own 'ands?"

_So, I was thinking about how much of this story is left and I realized that I really only have like 2 or 3 more chapters left. It's really starting to winnow(?) down to the end!_

_Next chap will be up soon…as always, READ AND REVIEW!_


	34. Don't Back Down

**Disclaimer: (tongue sticking out face)**

Chapter 32

By 11 am, everyone had met back up in the square. They were all waiting around for anyone else to show up. Casey was sitting with her back against the Horace Greeley statue. David had been standing with Sarah, but she pushed him over to sit next to Casey. After a bit of nervous hesitation, he sat down next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder. A lot of the others were standing, feeling too restless to sit. Amanda was with Race, keeping her arm firmly around his waist. Fiona was trying to think of anything except for Spot. He and the rest of the Brooklyns had gone to collect any child laborers who were joining. But she was more worried about him not getting in trouble than the numbers. Jack just kept pacing around, feeling very anxious.

They had been waiting for an hour now, and they were starting to think no one was coming.

"So when's de ouddas comin' kid?" Mush asked Jack.

"Dey ain't comin'. Ain't gonna be nobody but us," he settled.

"C'mon Jack," Snith spoke up.

"'Ave some faith Jack," Specs added.

"Don't give up so easily Cowboy," Casey went on.

"Spot said he's bringin' back all da kids he could find," Amanda told him.

"And since when 'as Spot followed through on somethin' we asked him ta do?" Jack complained.

"'Ey!" Fiona yelled. "He's done a lot for us, includin' savin' our asses 'gainst da scabs. So don't say he ain't done nothin'."

"I'm sorry AP. I'm just upset cause it looks like all our woik was for nothin'."

"Just give 'em a chance," Casey pleaded. "Dey'll come.

Les, fed up with the arguing, walked away and placed himself a bit from the group. David and Sarah were about to go after him, but Race came forward, "I got him." He went and tried to talk to the boy, but he didn't seem to listen.

_Poor kid_, Amanda thought as she watched him and Race. _He was so excited 'bout dis at da beginin'. Especially when we-_

She then got an idea for how to make him feel better.

"Case, Fi," Amanda called to him. They looked to her. "I gotta plan. Follow me lead." She walked to the two boys with the other girls behind her. She knelt down next to Les and started singing, **"When da circulation bell starts ringin', will we hear it?"**

"**Nah,"** Casey went along, knowing what her friend was doing. She continued, "**What if da Delanceys come out swingin'-"**

"**-will we hear it?"** Fiona finished the line.

"**No!"** Les answered, starting to smile again.

"Atta boy." Race ruffled his hair.

The three girls started singing together, **"When ya gotta million voices singin', who can hear a lousy whistle blow?"**

"**And The World will know!" **the other boys, grouping around them, joined in, remembering when all four girls sang this when everything first started.

Les felt much better; as did they all. They knew they were a strong group, and they could and would fight this on their own if they needed to.

Suddenly, they heard a loud group of voices coming towards them. They looked up and couldn't believe what they saw.

"I told ya he wouldn't let us down," Fiona gloated to Jack. She then exclaimed, "Spot!" and ran to him.

He caught her and picked her up, then placed her back down.

"Ya think dis'll be enough?" Spot joked as hundreds of child laborers passed around them.

She just laughed and took his hand, and they ran back with everyone else.

Seeing the square fill in around them, all the newsies couldn't help the smiles growing on their faces.

Casey turned to Jack who was behind her and hugged her arms around his neck.

"We're gonna win dis," she whispered to him. "Dere ain't no way we can't now."

They separated and listened to everyone chanting, "Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike!"

:You think this is loud enough for Pulitzer?" David questioned in a joking tone.

"Unless he's as deaf as he is dumb," Jack mocked the man.

"I don't think we could possibly be silenced now," Casey added.

"Dear me," Race said coming to the group with Amanda. "What 'ave we 'ere?"

He pointed towards the front of the building. There stood Seitz with a couple policemen. He was scanning the crowd, and when his eyes landed on Jack and Casey, he smiled a not so friendly smile.

"I guess dat's our cue," Jack stated. "Let's go Dave." He nodded, and the two started forward. But they stopped when Jack noticed Casey following them. "Whoa, whoa, DB. You wait out 'ere.

"He's expectin' me dere too," she replied.

"He's gonna attack us and try ta push us down. I ain't lettin' him do dat ta ya."

"I can handle whatevah he'd throw at me."

"Case, c'mon," Amanda told he as she and Fiona came up to her and tried to pull her away. "Ya needs ta let 'em go."

She pulled away. "Not widout me."

"We all wanna be part of what's gonna 'appen in dat room," Fiona explained. "But Jack and Dave need ta be da ones ta talk ta him." Casey didn't look ready to give in. But seeing the looks on her friends' faces, she knew she had to.

She took a breath and said, "Don't let him break ya. Stay strong and don't back down."

"We promise," David swore to her.

"A'ight. Go."

Jack kissed her head and told her. "We'll finish dis." He walked away. David stayed looking at her for a moment, then followed after.

The three girls came closer together and watched them go. At the door, Jack and David met with Seitz. They started talking and Seitz looked back out, pointing to Casey.

"Told ya dey wanted me too," Casey boasted, but not happily.

She started to walk forward, but Fiona stopped her. "Wait, wait. Jack's tellin' him off."

They saw Jack and get more in Seitz's face and tell him sternly that she wasn't coming. Seitz didn't seem to accept it.

"I'll bet'cha five bucks Jack soaks him," Amanda bet.

"Bein' Race's goilfriend 'as not 'elped wid ya likin' gamblin'. It's just gotten woise," Fiona pointed out.

"Sh!" Casey quieted them.

They looked back to the confrontation and it did look as if Jack was going to start something. But David stepped in and pulled him back before anything could happen. He started talking to Seitz more calmly.

"Damn it Dave, you cost me five buck," Amanda complained while Casey breathed a sigh of relief.

Whatever David said must've worked because when he backed away, Seitz opened the door and led them in.

When it closed, Casey turned to the other two and admitted, "I feel like dere goin' tad ere death."

"Dey'll be out in no time," Fiona comforted her, as well as reassuring herself.

"I mean, c'mon, Pulitzah can't 'old out much longah," Amanda had decided.

They looked at each other, took hands and sang the final line of the song with hope in their voices, **"The World will feel da fire and finally know!"**

_I know, I know. This chapter is soooo short! But if I had continued it, it would've gone through to the end, and I want them winning the strike to be in a chap of itself. Saying that, I am announcing that there are only 2 chaps left of this story:O I can't even believe it! I know I still have a little bit, but I just wanted to say that I hope you all have enjoyed reading this story, because I've definitely enjoyed writing it _

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_


	35. Finally

**Disclaimer: once I get a billion dollars, then we'll see**

Chapter 33

Twenty minutes later, they were all still waiting for Jack and David to come out. No one could stand still for more than 30 seconds, if that. They were feeling the most anxious than they ever had during the strike.

"Whadda ya think dey're talkin 'bout in dere?" Mush asked. He was standing with Race, Spot, Les, Amanda, Casey, Fiona, and Sarah.

"I can't even begin ta guess," Amanda answered.

"I 'ope dey'se sayin, 'We give up. You win,'" Fiona stated. "Pulitzah ta de boys, I mean."

"Dis is killin' me," Casey said. "I just want both of 'em out 'ere, away from any possible risk of dem bein' in dangeh."

"And ya just want Dave out 'ere wid ya," Amanda added under her breath.

"What was dat?" Race wanted clarified.

"Nothin'," Casey answered quickly and glaring at Amanda. "She said absolutely nothin'." Amanda just gave her a joking smile in return.

"I'll bet'cha anythin' Jacky-boy's beatin' Pulitzah ovah da 'ead," Spot guessed.

"Don't even joke 'bout dat babe," Fiona told him. "Dis'll go on forevah if dat 'appens."

"I wouldn't worry. David's probably talking to them in smart and logical terms," Sarah spoke up. "Talking strategies and compromises, they should have a plan soon."

"God, how lon is dis gonna go for?" Blink exclaimed coming over to them. "Does Pulitzah hear all of out out 'ere? Does he know dat's we'se serious 'bout not leavin' or backin' down 'till it's ovah and we get what we want?"

"Calm it Blink," Casey spoke softer to him. "It ain't doin' anything any good getting' all woiked up. We just gotta sit tight, as 'ard as dat maybe, and wait fo-"

"'Ey, dey're ovah 'ere!" Spot called out, pointing towards the gate. Everyone looked up and saw the gates in front of the building opening. David was the first to come through and Casey ran right to him.

"What 'appened? Is everythin' a'ight? What'd he say?" she bombarded him. Everyone else quickly surrounded him as well and asked similar questions.

"Where's Jack?" Amanda wondered.

"Um…" David replied, not answering any of the questions. He looked behind him to show them Jack was following him out.

The girls tried to read his facial expression, but it didn't give them any hints.

"You're killin' us 'ere Cowboy," Fiona told him. "Tell us what went down!"

Jack bent down to Les and whispered something. No one could hear what he said.

"What's he doin'?" Casey asked, turning back to David. He just looked at her, not saying anything. But she could see a slight sparkle in his eye that started to clue her in to what was happening.

Amanda and Fiona turned to their other girl and expected her to be just as confused as they were. But when they saw the stunned look on her face, their minds started to reel.

_No way_, Amanda thought, getting more and more excited.

_Just say it!_ Fiona's mind screamed to Jack. _Just say it already!_

Jack then picked up Les and put him on his shoulders. With a huge smile on his face, he yelled out so everyone could hear, "We beat 'em!" The cheers from the crowd were deafening. They were all screaming and clapping and celebrating with each other.

Fiona, Amanda and Casey grouped together and hugged in a tight mini group hug.

"Ohmegod, dis actually 'appened? We won dis?" Amanda couldn't believe.

"It…I…we…I…" Fiona stuttered out, not actually being able to form full sentences.

Casey just couldn't stop smiling. She was completely speechless.

Spot and Race came up to their girlfriends and separated them from Casey. She looked around happily at the scene around her, trying to take it all in. She then felt a hand on her back. She turned and saw David smiling down at her. She leapt up at him and hugged him tight. He hugged her back, and they both laughed.

"We did it Dave! We actually did it! We won!" she kept saying. When they separated, Casey's instincts suddenly took over the rest of her body and she leaned up to him and kissed him on the lips. She didn't realize what had happened until she pulled back and saw his face go bright red. "Oh-ohme…omigod. I…am so sorry Dave. I-I-I-I don't know why I just did dat. I was-wasn't thinkin' and just…I am so-"

He stopped her, kissing her back. When he pulled from her, he put his hand on her cheek and confessed, "I've wanted to do that since I met you."

Her mouth dropped open slightly. All this time, she had been pushing the thought that he cared about her the way she did for him as far out of her head as she could because she was terrified of being hurt. She refused to listen to her friends' arguments and always convinced herself that he could never like a girl like her. But hearing him say that got all the negative thoughts to leave her mind and she just felt light. She was now smiling so hard she felt like her face as going to break.

"Case? You wanna say something?" David dragged her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, I…I nevah in a million years evah thought I'd hear ya say dat."

They stared at each other for a moment and pulled back together, kissing again; she wrapped her arms around his neck and his on her waist. They were stopped again when they heard hollers and whistles around them. They turned and saw Amanda, Fiona and a bunch of the guys calling at them.

"OMLJ, it finally 'appened!" Amanda yelled out happily.

"It took ya both long enough," Fiona added. "We was startin' ta think it nevah would."

All the other guys put in their own comments on the couple; some serious, but mainly just them making fun of the two.

But the joy was interrupted when they heard Les call out, "Jack! DB! It's the bulls! It's the bulls! Lemme down!" Casey's head whipped around and saw the Refuge carriage pulling into the area with Snyder in the driver's seat with two policemen.

Jack quickly, but carefully, took the boy off him, and he ran to Casey.

"C'mon, we gotta run!" he told her, grabbing her hand.

She looked to David. "Go! Go!" he instructed, pushing her. Everyone else tried to help push them through the gates or hide them.

They didn't even make it through when Denton raced to them and stopped them. "Jack, Casey, it's over." They tried to pull away from him and keep going. "No, no. You don't have to run. Not anymore. Not from the likes of him. C'mon, c'mon." Very hesitantly, they let him lead them through the crowd and to the carriage.

The two were still surrounded by all the other newsies, ready to help their friends get away at any moment. David placed his arm securely around Casey's waist and wasn't going to let anyone hurt her.

But when the back of the carriage opened, no move was made to take hold of Jack n'or Casey. Instead, all the kids that had been locked in the Refuge came out.

All the 'Hattans had their eyes peeled for the two they knew were there, but the three girls felt they couldn't breathe until they saw Jean come through. Finally she got on the ground. She stopped to help Crutchy down, and they were met by Casey, Amanda and Fiona running to them.

"Thank God!" Casey cried. All three girls threw their arms around the two. "Ya out!"

"We missed ya so much," Fiona said, sniffing a little.

"Please don't evah get arrested again," Amanda wanted them to promise.

"You guuuuiiiiisssseeee!" Jean exclaimed. "I love you'se 3 way too much!"

"'Ey, speakin' of getting' arrested," Crutchy spoke up, pointing to Snyder who was being led to the back of the carriage in handcuffs.

Before he got led in, Jean nearly snapped, shouting, "Lemme at him! I wanna beat his pathtic little rat-face in!" The three girls held her back and pulled her into the crowd with them.

"Ah, remembah what I told ya Mr. Snydah," Crutchy said to him. "The foist thing ya do in jail, make friends wid da rats. Share what ya got in common." Snyder just glared at the boy as he was put in. The police officer was about to shut the door when Crutchy asked, "Officah, may I please?"

"Sure kid."

"'Ey Moose!" he called to Jean and gestured for her to join him. When she was next to him, he slammed the door shut and Jean locked it. All the kids in the crowd started cheering at seeing the man being taken away. The two went back to their friends.

The girls hugged Jen again when she made it over. They didn't want to let go of her now that they finally had her back. It felt like forever had gone by since they had all been together. The boys welcomed them back as well, very happily.

"You won't be seeing much of him anymore," Denton informed them, referencing the carriage that was starting to pull away. "Say goodbye Warden!"

"Goodbye Warden!" every newsie called after the carriage.

"I'm 'appy ta see de back of one of dose from de outside for once," Casey joked.

"Trust me, I am too," David commented, lacing his fingers with hers. She smiled up at him, her face saying without words what had happened.

"Shut up!" Jean yelled when she noticed. "Stark approves!" She turned to Crutchy and cried, "I told ya it would 'appen! Bah! Guys, I'm 'avin' too many feels!"

"Aw Jean, do you needs a bathtub for your craze?" Amanda teased.

"Yes!" Everyone laughed at the girl's seriousness to the question.

"'Ey, so how did you two end up getting' oout anyways?" Jack wondered.

"Oh, Jack, you outta seen it! He comes stormin' inta de Refuge, wavin' his walkin' stick like a sword," Crutchy explained, "and he's leadin' in dis whole army of lawyahs and cops!"

"I swears, it was like Lion-Jesus's epic entrance all ovah again!" Jean added, saying mainly to the three.

"Wait, wait," Fiona put in, "who comes stormin' in?"

"Ya know, Jack's friend. Him!" Crutchy pointed behind them. "Teddy Roosevelt!"

They all looked and saw Roosevelt himself waving and greeting all of the kids from the inside of a wagon.

"The governor's very grateful that you brought this problem to his attention," Denton said to Jack and Casey, who had put in their newspaper a description of the true goings-on in the Refuge. "I said you may need a ride somewhere. He'd be happy to oblige. Anywhere you want. And Jack, this time you ride inside."

"So, can he drop me off at da train yards?" Jack wondered. Everyone around him was shocked and confused that he had asked for such a thing; except Casey. She could plainly see that Santa Fe was the only thing on his mind. And now it was within his grasp.

"If that's what you want," Denton replied, understanding. "Let's go talk to him." He led Jack and Casey towards him, with everyone following.

The two stood in front of the governor, feeling the slightest bit intimidated.

"Hello sir," Casey said to him.

"Mr. Roosevelt," Jack greeted him.

Roosevelt shook Jack's hand and kissed Casey's. "It is a pleasure to meet the both of you. I can't begin o tell you how thankful I am for uncovering the truth. I can assure you that nothing like that will ever happen again. Now, I can assume Denton told you about my arrangement?"

"I was wondering if you'se was able ta drop me at da train yards?" Jack requested.

"Of course, my boy. And you miss?"

"Whadda ya say DB? Ya wanna come wid me? Da Terrible Two go Santa Fe?"

Casey looked around at everyone, her eyes lingering on David who had moved to be with Sarah and Les, but she stopped on Jean, Fiona and Amanda. They took her staring at them as a bad sign.

_She…she wouldn't actually leave, right?_ Amanda questioned in her mind. _Dere's just no way._

"What are ya thinkin' Case?" Fiona asked her.

The three were giving her looks that were telling her to not leave. And Casey knew exactly what she wanted to do.

She looked to Roosevelt and told him, "Thank ya so much for de offah Mr. Roosevelt. But I'm already exactly where I wanna be." She faced Jack. "I'm sorry Cowboy but…dis is where I belong. It's me 'ome, and I can't leave it. And, of coise, dere's some people 'ere I could evah be widout." Amanda, Jean and Fiona came up to her and all three hugged her. She laughed. "Like we told ya earliah, da four of us make up one poisen. And if we'se sperated, it's like walkin' around widout an arm or leg."

"And as much as we know ya love us DB, we do knows dat dere's one oudda poisen ya can't leave 'ere," Jean stated, looking to David. She did too and smiled.

But then turned back to Jack and went on, "It's me life 'ere Jacky. I'm sorry."

"I undahstand. I dunno how I'm gonna survive a week widout ya lookin' out for me though."

She chuckled and started sniffing, knowing she was gonna start crying soon. He hugged her goodbye and tears threatened to fall down her face. It suddenly felt real to everyone that he was leaving. Even though Fiona, Amanda and Jean hadn't been as close to Jack as Casey, they hated seeing him go. None of them wanted to lose someone that had come to be like their brother.

Hugging him tighter, Casey said to him, her voice breakin, "I'm gonna miss ya so much Cowboy."

"I'll miss ya too. I loves ya like a sistah."

She didn't want to let go of him, but she knew she had to. When she did, she asked, "Ain't'cha gonna say bye ta Sarah?"

He shook his head. "I can't." She nodded, knowing nothing she said would change his mind. "But 'ey, make sure Davey takes care'a ya. If he hoits ya, you write ta me and I'll cme back just ta kill him. Goils, you make sure I don't need ta."

"Trust us, she's gonna 'ave da whole Lodgin' House lookin' aftah 'er," Jean promised.

Casy laughed. "And I'm gonna write ta ya anyways."

"You betteh," he told her.

"Casey felt like she was dangerously close to sobbing, so she moved back with her friends before she attacked him again.

"We'll see ya round boy," Fiona said to him.

"It's sure as hell gonna be a lot quietah widout ya 'ere," Amanda tried to joke.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll miss you guys too," Jack responded.

"Jaaaaack!" Jean cried, hugging him.

"Easy Moose. It ain't like ya'll nevah see me again."

"Yeah, you betteh visit," Casey told him, still fighting hard not to cry.

Knowing he would never leave if he didn't now, he announced, "Well, I guess I betteh be goin'." Jean went back to the group and he climbed into the wagon. When the latch closed behind him, it started off.

Everyone called and waved bye to him as he left. The four girls grouped close together and watched the wagon go until it was out of sight.

"How are ya Case?" Amanda asked her.

She took a breath and answered, "He's been dreamin' of Santa Fe his whole life. He's 'appy and so I'm 'appy for him."She felt hands on her shoulders and looked up to see David behind her. She turned around and hugged into him. They just stayed like that with him rubbing her back.

"I'm nevah gonna get ovah how cute you two are," Fiona stated. That helped cheer Casey up a little and she laughed, but lightly.

"'Ey," Amanda came forward. "Ya know what song always makes us feel betteh?" The girls remembered the last time she said that and followed on quickly, smiling. "Try Bottle Alley or da Harbah."

"Try Central Park it's guaranteed," Jean went on.

"Try any bankah, bum or barbah," Casey sung.

"Dey almost all knows how ta read," Fiona finished the line.

Surprisingly, Boots joined, "Summah stinks-"

"-and wintah's waitin'" followed Skittery.

"Welcome to New York!" Specs, Bumlets and Snipeshooter sang out.

Snoddy, Swifty, Pie Eater, Itey and Jake went on, "Boy ain't natuah fascinatin'-"

"When you'se gotta walk!" all the newsies sang.

"What in da woild?" Fiona asked in shock. None of the girls had any idea what to think about that.

"Ya room ain't soundproof ya know," Dutchy explained.

"We'se could all hear ya loud and clear da day ya belted it," Bumlets added.

"And you'se all remembered every woid?" Jean questioned. "I'm impressed."

Suddenly, the bell that signified the opening of the circulation desk rang out.

"You all ready to sell some papes?" David questioned, smiling.

"Let's do it!" Jean replied.

All the newsies ran to the desk and formed a line. David was first. He took a coin out of his pocket and put it down in front of Kloppman who was taking over for Weasel. "Hundred papes."

"A'ight Dave," Mush complimented, hitting his shoulder. Casey looped her arm through David's and kissed his cheek.

"Ya finally loined," she said to him and he just chuckled.

"And now dery're startin' ta get sickenin'," Jean whispered to Fiona and Amanda. They nodded in stern agreement.

They were interrupted by loud cheers. They looked to see what was happening and they saw Jack's wagon coming back in with him still in it. There as shouting all around them, each person so happy to see him back.

"Jack!" Casey screamed, running forwards as fast as she could. He had barely gotten onto the ground when she jumped on him, wrapping her legs around him to secure herself. "You're back!"

"Did ya think I cold evah really leave ya?" After a minute, he put her down and connected to everyone else who came to see him.

Fiona, Jean and Amanda all attacked him at the same time, overlapping their sentences on top of each other.

"I gets it, I gets it," he said, laughing. "I'm 'appy ta see you all too."

They let go of him, and he started to make his way to the circulation desk with the girls stuck to his sides. He stopped in front of it and faced up to David. "So, how's da 'eadline taday?"

David decided the best way to respond to that was with Jack's own words, "Headlines don't sell papes," he put on his own brown newsie cap and finished, "newsies sell papes."

"C'mere, Davey," Jack called to him. David took his papers and met him on the ground. Jack extended his hand towards him and David surprised them all when, after he handed his papers to Crutchy, he spit in his own and shook with Jack. Cheers came from their friends around them. David moved back next to Casey and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I guess dis means you're really one of us now, huh Dave?" Jean stated.

"And I'm not going anywhere." He looked to Casey and said, "I promise."

They looked back to Jack in time to see Sarah push herself through the crowd to Jack. He smiled at her and pulled her to her, and they started to kiss. Shouts and hollers erupted from the newsies circling them.

"'Ey," Fiona tapped David on the shoulder, "you'se really okay wid Jack suckin' face like dat wid ya sistah?"

"As long as he's okay with me with his sister," he responded, and went on kissing Casey again.

Unnoticed by everyone else, Spot came up to Fiona and whispered something in her ear. They quietly snuck away.

Race came up to Amanda and put his arm around her. "I think we just lost our place as most annoyin' couple Flame."

"By which?"

"Hard ta say. But I gotta say, I'm glad we ain't de only ones now."

"I feel bad for de ouddas, now dey got three of us ta deal wid." Race burst out laughing at that.

"'Ey, where's FI?" Jean asked.

"Maybe she went back ta da Lodgin' House," Casey suggested.

"We all should 'ead dere too," Jack stated. "'Ave a celebration wid just us newsies."

"How about I meet you all at Tibby's? I'll pay," Denton offered.

"Dat sounds great!" Amanda agreed. "Thanks Denton."

"We'll be dere in ten minutes" Jack told him.

"See you there." Denton went off, and everyone else started making their way out of the square.

As they were leaving, they saw Roosevelt's wagon go past them and they laughed when they saw Fiona and Spot riding in it.

"Don't be too late you two!" Casey called after them.

"Bye Spot!" Sarah added.

"I am unworthy of your love Conlon, Conlon!" the girls made fun of their friend. Fiona just stood up and stuck her tongue at them.

Feeling happier than they ever had, Amanda, Jean and Casey started to sing, "It's a fine life (C: You got 'em Cowboy!) carryin' de banneh! It's a fine life (You show'd 'em how boy!) carryin' de banneh! It's a fine life (You got 'em Cowboy!) carryin' de banneh! It's a fine life (You showed 'em how boy!) carryin' de banneh!"

That night, the girls were way too amped up to sleep. So they just sat in their beds and talked to each other.

"I cannot believe dis day we've 'ad," Amanda commented.

"Dis day? How 'bout dis whole…I lost count of how long dis thing went on for," Fiona responded.

"I still just can't believe dat we actually _won_. We _won_ guys," Jean reminded them. "Isn't it just, like, ridiculous Casey?" There wasn't a reply. Amanda kicked the bottom of her bed. That snapped her back.

"What? Oh, sorry."

"You 'aven't hoid woid we said 'ave ya?"

"Yes I have," she told them slowly.

"You just can't stop thinkin' 'bout Davey, can ya?" Fiona teased. Casey just smiled to herself.

"I go down wid dis ship so hard!" Jean exclaimed.

"Can ya believe dat 2 months ago we was in some oudda woild, dreamin' 'bout all dis bein' real? And now 'ere we are at de end of da strike, and we all 'ave some sorta relationship wid our favorites," Amanda pointed out.

"Do ya think we'se evah gonna be back in our oudda woild?" Casey wondered.

Everything went silent. None of them wanted to think about that.

"It's possible," Fiona answered softly.

"But we don't knows dat for sure," Amanda countered. "And until we do, we just keep goin' 'ere like dis is our normal."

"Dis _is_ our normal," Jean replied. "We've been 'ere too long for it not ta be."

"You was right DB, dis is where we belong and it's our 'ome," Fiona agreed.

"And it will be for as long as we can get it ta be," Casey finished.

They kept talking late into the night until they finally fell asleep. They dreamed of what their futures there would be, and loved every second of it; hoping to never wake up from their real-life dreams.

_Inside Jokes Dictionary_

_You guuuuuuiiiiiisssseee: a common Jean phrase, said exactly like that_

_Stark approved: Jean's hero is Tony Stark (Iron Man) and approves everything in his name_

_Bathtub for my craze: goes along with the Tumbler phrase "I have so many feels!"_

_So, it seems like this is where the story would end, but nope! There's one more. OMLJ, just one last chapter! Pleeeeeeaase review!_


	36. Gone

_Well…um… this took a much much MUCH longer time to get up than I thought it would. And I apologize a million times for that! But it's up now and I hope you all like it!_

**Disclaimer: …**

Chapter 34

"Aunt Fiona!" the 7 year old boy cried when he opened the door. He hugged her.  
>Fiona chuckled as she hugged him back. "'Ey Jamie. Where's ya muddah?"<br>"I'm comin'. I'm comin'," they heard someone call from the next room. Casey emerged, walking as best she could. "Babe, ya too fast for me," she said to the boy, ruffling  
>his brown curls.<br>"Or you'se just too slow," Fiona teased as she came inside and shut the door behind her.  
>"Okay, how 'bout you be 8 and a half months pregnant and see how well ya get around." She put both hands on her large stomach. The 2 walked into the living room with<br>Jamie running in front of them.  
>"God, how long til ya due?"<br>"2 weeks. And I can't wait!"  
>The girls had been living in the "Newsies world" for 8 years now. They had created lives for<br>themselves there and continued to live them. They had been there for so long, this was now where they considered home. Casey and Amanda were now 25, Jean was 24 and Fiona was 22.  
>Casey and David had gotten married and started a family 2 years after they started dating. They lived in their own apartment, still in Manhattan, and had their own jobs. David was a journalist at The New York Sun and she helped out at Medda's. She mainly helped clean and<br>set up, but sometimes she did performances. All 4 of them did.  
>They sat down on the couch. And not a second later, the doorbell rang.<br>"Ugh!" Casey groaned. She really didn't feel like getting up again, so she just yelled, "It'll take me a half hour ta get dere. Just come in!"  
>They looked to the entrance and saw Jean come in.<br>"Dey wanderah is back!" Fiona announced.  
>"'Ey you two," Jean greeted her friend, hugging them. "DB, ya givin' boith ta triplets or somethin'?"<br>"Oh Lion-Jesus, don't even joke 'bout dat." Jean sat down on a chair.  
>"So, how was California?" Fiona asked.<br>"Amazin'! Crutch and I loved everything' 'bout it." She and Crutchy had become addicted to  
>traveling after receiving their first ticket to Florida for her birthday 2 years earlier. They spent more time in other states than they did in New York. But when they were in town, the two of them lived together in Manhattan as well. "How was life 'ere?"<br>"Nothin' different on my part," Casey said. "David's still workin' and I'm housin' a person."  
>"How's Jamie doin' at school?"<br>"He's just like his faddah dat way. His teachahs are always sayin' how smart he is. I swear, he got David's brains along wid his looks." Casey smiled at her son who was  
>sitting in the kitchen, reading. He was just learning how to. Jamie did look just like David. He had his brown curly hair and bright blue eyes. David claimed they were Casey's, but she was sure she was right.<br>"How's your actin' class Fi?"  
>"Da kids are really learnin'. Dey's actually usin' emotions and inflection wid dere readin's now."<br>"And what 'bout your work for da papah?" Jean wondered.  
>"It's goin' along well. I ain't gettin' a lot of huge headlines like Dave is. But dats just what comes wid bein' an assistant reportah."<br>"But ya still like woikin' for Da Sun?"  
>"Oh absolutely." Both Fiona and David worked at The New York Sun.<br>Suddenly, they heard a baby start crying.  
>"Oh, I guess Lucy's up," Casey stated. "A little 'elp?" Jean and Fiona each took one of her hands and pulled her up. "Thanks. I'll be back." As she walked past the kitchen,<br>she said to her son, "Sweetie, did ya see dat Aunt Jean is 'ere?"  
>"Hi!" he called to her.<br>"'Ey JJ!" she called back. JJ was the nickname that only Jean called him. It was short for Jamie Jacobs. "So where's Spot?" she asked Fiona.  
>"He's comin' once all da boys are back from sellin'. And it may take a while. Dey ain't as great sellahs like dey were when we was newsies."<br>"You two still goin' strong?"  
>"Coise. I still ain't puttin' his ring on me fingah, but we still togeddah." Spot had started proposing to her 2 months ago and hadn't stopped since. Fiona did really love him,<br>but she just didn't want to get married. She had moved in with Spot into the Brooklyn Lodging House the year previous.  
>"Ya know he ain't gonna stop askin' til ya say yes," Casey pointed out, walking back into the room. She was carrying a tired little girl whose head was resting on her<br>shoulder. Casey lowered herself back onto the couch.  
>"Well good aftahnoon little goil," Fiona said to the baby, stroking her head.<br>"She looks so much biggah den da last time I saw her," Jean commented.  
>"Well she was a whole month youngah," Casey responded. "Now she's 11 months."<br>"Wid Lucy da spittin' image of you and Jamie, David, I 'ope dis thoid one'll be a poifect mix," Fiona said. She was right. Lucy did look like Casey. Her eyes were more blue-green like her mother's and she was growing blonde hair that was already developing waves.  
>"Are you two really gonna be able ta raise all three kids in dis apartment?" Jean questioned. "No offense. I mean, it was poifect when ya just had Jamie. But Lucy's growin' and wid annudah..."<br>The couple had bought this apartment after they had just gotten married, when Jamie was just over a year old. At that time it was all they could afford. There were 2 bedrooms, one for Casey and David and one for Jamie. They had a living room and a kitchen that were  
>separated by a wall with a doorway. And there was one bathroom. It seemed to all work for a while. But when they had Lucy, it started to feel even smaller; especially since Jamie was 6 by then and was becoming more and more curious and liked to run around. They kept Lucy in their room, because they knew Jamie would throw a tantrum if they forced him to share. Plus, they were able to keep a closer eye on her. And when they found out a third was on it's way, they knew something needed to be done.<br>"We know it's really small. Dave and I are savin' up money til we has enough for a biggah one. A lot of da money he got from his promotion goes ta buying' clothes for da kids and food. And I only woik at Medda's 4 times a week, gettin' $5 a day. So it ain't much. But we'se gonna make it. It's also just gonna be a huge gamble finding' da right one. So dis'll give us enough time ta find it."  
>"Speakin' of gamblin', where's da Higgins?" Fiona wondered.<br>"What day is it?"  
>"Friday," Jean answered.<br>"Den dey'se at da races still."  
>"Oh dats right. I forgot," Fiona remembered. "Dey go ta de races every Tuesday and Friday aftah de boys come back." Amanda and Race were married a couple years back and worked at the Lodging House. They still kept old habits and continued going to Sheepshead twice a week. They didn't have any children, but they had 2 cats whom they called Lucky and Charm. Although they had their own apartment in the city, they kept the cats a lot at the<br>Lodging House. They didn't really trust them alone in their home unless they were able to get one of the guys to check in on them all the time.  
>"Da one taday ends at 5 and it's 4:57 now. So dey'll be 'ere in a few<br>minutes," Casey explained.  
>At that moment, they heard the door opened and David appeared.<br>"Hey everyone," he greeted them. He wasn't surprised to see Jean and Fiona there.  
>"Dave, long time no see," Fiona joked. She had left work just before him.<br>He chuckled and walked in the room towards his wife.  
>"Hi you," she said to him.<br>He smiled in response and leaned down, and they shared a long kiss.  
>"Easy boy. Ya don't wanna get 'er pregnant wid a fourth," Jean warned him.<br>They pulled apart.  
>"You 'aven't even 'ad one yet," Casey reminded her. "You ain't allowed ta joke 'bout dat." She unconsciously rubbed her belly.<br>"Are you guys plannin' on anudda?" Fiona wondered. She knew that Casey had always wanted four kids.  
>"We're gonna wait to see how we do with three first," David answered. He looked down and saw Casey holding their daughter. He took Lucy out of Casey's arms and held her. "Hi sweetheart," he spoke to the baby girl. "Daddy missed you today."<br>"Oh! Speakin' of missin'...Jamie, ya dad's 'ome!" Casey called.  
>"Daddy!" the boy cried as he ran from the kitchen and collided into David, hugging him around his middle.<br>"Hey Jame," David laughed. "How was school?"  
>"I got an A on my spelling test!"<br>"That's great son! Congratulations. Hey, why don't you come help me dress your sister so we can give your mom and aunts Jean and Fiona some privacy."  
>"Okay!"<br>"Let me know if you need help with anything," he said to Casey.  
>"Ya mean like standin'?" she joked back, but being quite serious too.<br>He chuckled and kissed her head. He took Jamie's hand and they left the room.  
>"You two are still as adorable as ya were when ya foist met," Jean told her.<br>"I think your 2 kids add ta dat though," Fiona teased.  
>"I'm takin' dat as a compliment," Casey replied.<br>"'Ey everybody! Da Higgins is in da house!" they heard Amanda call out from the entrance. She and Racetrack walked into the room and Fiona and Jean got up to hug and greet them.  
>Casey tried to push herself up, but Race stopped her.<br>"'Ey, 'ey, don't strain yaself." He walked over to her and helped her sit back down. "We'll come ta you." He hugged her. "How ya feelin' DB?"  
>"Huge," she responded.<br>"I'd figuah you'd be used da dat by now," Amanda inquired as she hugged her friend.  
>"You'd think dat, wouldn't ya?"<br>"'Ey, is Dave 'ome yet?" Race wondered, knowing he should leave Amanda with the girls.  
>"He and Jamie are in Lucy's room, dressing 'er. You can join 'em if ya want." He nodded and left.<br>Amanda sat on a chair opposite of Jean.  
>"Wait, so are da four of us actually in da same room at da same time?" Amanda pointed out. With all their schedules, they didn't very often get to all be together.<br>"I think so," Fiona agreed.  
>"Guys, I feel like I 'aven't seen ya in sooo looong," Jean complained.<br>"Well you've been who-knows-where every oudda day," Amanda reminded her.  
>"And you've 'ad da papah and your classes," Jean said to Fiona.<br>"And you've been busy wid ya family and baby comin'," Fiona went to Casey.  
>"And you, wid all dose newsies," Casey ended at Amanda.<br>"We all 'ave such lives ta live."  
>"But at least we're all 'ere now."<br>"'Ey, Where's Kelly? Ain't dem da reason we'se all togeddah?" Amanda brought up.  
>"Dey said dey would be 'ere at 6. Dey wanna make sure dey 'ave everythin' set and ready ta go tommarah."<br>"Man, I can't believe dey're really goin'," Fiona stated.  
>"And wid a 2 year old," Jean added.<br>Jack and Sarah had gotten married just over 2 years ago. As much as they all knew he loved Sarah, his friends couldn't help but be surprised that Jack Kelly got married. Soon after, Sarah was pregnant and they had their first son, Andrew.  
>Everyone was gathering for a farewell party for them. After many years, they were finally going to Santa Fe. Jack had already secured land out there, and it was all ready for them. They were leaving the next day.<br>"Who else is comin' tanight?" Fiona wondered.

"Uhhh…ta be poifectly honest, I ain't too sure," Casey answered. "None of da guys are very good at RSVPin'. But I'm sure alotta'em'll show up at somepoint."

"Well, Spot should be 'ere soon."

"Is Crutchy comin'?" Amanda asked Jean.

"He really wants ta," she said. "He's gonna try ta be 'ere lateh. He's just unpackin' everythin'."

"Unpackin'? Ya mean you two's 'ere ta stay?"

"For a while. We ain't sure where we'se goin' next or when or how. So we're stayin' in da city 'til we figuah out all dat."

"Oh!" Casey exclaimed, remembering something. "Did I show ya?" She asked Fiona to help her up, and she walked to a table on the other side of the room. She picked up a table and brought it back to her friends. "Denton finally gave us back da pictuah."

"Oh dat's beautiful," Amanda commented as she got handed the picture. She looked it over and passed it to Jean.

"Look a dat. It's framed and everythin'," Jean added.

"Lemme see," Fiona requested. She took it and said to Casey, "Aw, goily, I love dis pictuah. You guys look great."

Casey smiled and replied, "Thanks guys." She took it back and sat down, still looking at it. It was of her, David, Jamie and Lucy that past Christmas in front of their Christmas tree.

"And soon dere'll be a fifth," Jean pointed out.

"Oh, don't remind me."

"You guys can 'andle dis," Amanda reassured her. "You've done a great job wid Jamie and Lucy so far."

"Yeah, so far."

"Don't start second thinkin' on yaself as a muddah," Fiona spoke up. "You'se a great mom and you're raisin' your kids poifect."

"And if ya evah need 'elp, ya knows we'se 'ere for ya," Jean promised.

"I love ya guys," Casey told them. "Like, really, I love ya."

"Awww, we loves ya too DB." Jean and Amanda came with Casey and Fiona and the four hugged.

All of a sudden, a huge clap of thunder rang out, making all of them jump.

"Lion-Jesus!" Amanda exclaimed.

"I guess a storm's comin'," Fiona stated.

"Hey, are you all alright?" David asked, walking into the room with Race and Jamie following. David was carrying Lucy.

"Yeah, yeah, we'se fine," Casey told her husband.

Then, the door quickly opened and closed, and Spot walked in.

"'Ey babe," Fiona greeted him. She went to him and kissed him.

"Da boys all sell dere papes?" Jean questioned.

"Yeah, and I'm glad dey all got in before dis storm rolled in," he replied. "I was walkin' up your steps and it started ta downpour and da wind picked up."

"I hope dis ain't gonna interfere wid Cowboy and Sarah getting' 'ere," Racetrack brought up. "I mean, we is all gatherin' for dem."

"Aw, a little bad weather wouldn't get in Jack's way," Casey defended. "He'll stop at nothin' ta get 'ere."

"'Sides, we can always just have da party tomor-" Amanda started to suggest before the opening door cut her off.

"Damn, we may be sailin' ta Santa Fe by da looks of dis," Jack joked as he walked in.

"Uncle Jack!" Jamie cried as he ran to the man. Jack caught him and picked him up.

"'Ey dere little guy. Not so little any more, huh? What 'appened ta my little baby nephew?"

"Where's Sarah and Andrew?" Jean asked, noticing that he was alone.

"Sarah didn't want ta bring Andrew out in da rain, so dey're gonna be by when dis all lets up a bit."

"Dat's good. Den we'se'll be able ta finish getin' everythin' togeddah before _all_ da guests of honah are 'ere," Casey commented.

"You mean, _we'll_ be able to finish," David corrected, referencing himself, Spot, Race and Jack. "You aren't moving."

"Davi-"

"We will handle everything. You just sit and relax and be with your friends."

"What 'bout me kids? Can I be wid dem?"

"But I wanna help get ready for the party!" Jamie cried.

"Den how 'bout you go wid daddy and I just take your sistah." She held out her arms and David put the baby into them.

"Now you boys go and let us goils 'ave our time," Fiona told them.

"Call if you need us," David stated as he led the others into the kitchen.

"Can you believe dat we've been 'ere for eight years now," Jean pointed out once they were alone.

"Has it been eight already? It's gone by so fast," Amanda added.

"So much has 'appened durin' 'em. It hard ta believe dat we evah had lives in a whole oudda woild," Casey continued.

"'Ey now, enough 'bout da past now," Fiona decided to change the subject. "Let's talk 'bout what's comin' up. My students wanna present da stuff dey'se been woikin' on and I was thinkin' next wee-"

Suddenly, she was interrupted by a large clap of thunder and lightning flashed from outside.  
>"Omegod!" Amanda jumped. "I forgot 'bout de storm."<br>Then, the wind picked up and they could hear it blowing very hard.

"What is dis, a tornado or somethin'?" Jean called out.  
>Casey held a tighter grasp on her daughter who was starting to cry.<br>"It's okay. It's okay. It'll pass," she tried to comfort her.

Another huge blast of thunder rang out and it felt as if the whole house was shaking.  
>"Mama!" Jamie cried, running into the room. She put one of her arms around the boy and held him close.<br>More thunder erupted and the rain continued to pour down.  
>The 4 girls huddled together to stay calm and help keep the children from being scared. Jack, David, Race and Spot came sprinting in to protect them.<br>David wrapped both his arms around his family and Casey had her head buried in his chest. She wasn't one to be afraid of storms, but this was not a normal rainstorm.  
>The wind was now blowing so hard the door shot open. Jack tried to close it but it wouldn't stay shut no matter how hard he pushed. The girls all had their eyes closed as tight as they could.<br>And then suddenly, it stopped. There was no more rain, no more wind, no more thunder and lightning. The 4 opened their eyes and were very confused about what they saw. They were in a different room on a bed. There were windows on 2 walls, a large tv and couch, and a set of stairs on their left. They also discovered they were alone. The boys, Jamie n'or Lucy were there.  
>"What ha-" Fiona asked, but stopped short when she heard her voice. It sounded very young.<br>_No_, Amanda thought. She, Jean and Fiona looked down at themselves and saw that they were once again the ages they were when they first entered the world of the newsies.  
>"We-we're back?" Jean questioned.<br>"Case, did we leave our woild?" Fiona asked. When she didn't hear a response, she and the other 2 looked to their friend. Her face was pale and tears were already flowing down her cheeks. But she didn't make any noise.  
>When Casey had opened her eyes, she immediately knew what had happened and<br>her hand went right to her stomach. Her heart had dropped when she felt flatness. Her  
>pregnancy had disappeared. She then became aware that neither her husband or children<br>were with her.  
>"Dey ain't 'ere," she said quietly, her voice shaking. "Jamie, Lucy...David. Me family. And-and my…" She placed her other hand on her stomach and started to sob so hard no noise was coming out. Starting to cry themselves, Jean, Amanda and Fiona gathered around her and they all hugged each other, not sure what to think or how to react to what had just happened to them. They weren't sure how long they had been like that when they heard someone call up to them, "Girls, are you up there? Dinner is almost ready!"<p>

It took them a little while to remember whose voice that was.

"We-we'll be right dere-there mom!" Fiona called back, trying to hide the New York accent that they all still had.

After a few more minutes, they slowly stood up and numbly started to walk down the stairs. None of them spoke a word for the whole night until they went to bed.

Finally, Jean broke the silence saying, "Was it all a dream? Our last eight years?"

"No," Casey answered very solemnly. "It was real. Everythin' was real. We lived it all."

"We'll get back ta 'em someday, won't we?" Fiona wondered with all hope very evident in her voice.

"We 'ave ta," Amanda replied. "It's where our 'ome and families are. We'll get back dere. One day."

_Well, there it is. The last chapter of Fansies Meets Newsies. But fear not! I am writing a sequel and am planning on starting to post it soon. Hopefully by next week or earlier. I'll post a chapter on this story letting you all know that it's up._

_I hope everyone who read this story has enjoyed it as much as I have had writing it. Thank you so much to all the people who have read, favorited, followed, and/or reviewed FMN. I love you all_

_Reviews, even for the last chap, are sunshine_


	37. New Story

**Hey all! Letting you all know that I have started to post the sequel. You can find it either on my profile or search for FMN2: Enter Newsies Stage Right. Enjoy!**


End file.
